Zona Neutra
by Anna.FDR
Summary: [A.U. Moderno] Mudarse a otra ciudad, dejar atrás su vida e intentar adaptarse a una casa qué no es suya; Todo sea por la felicidad de su mamá.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

**N/A:** Hola, algunos datos que necesitan saber antes de comenzar a leer.

Han y Leia son padres solteros, respectivamente. Rey es hija de Leia y, en esta historia, Ben y Kylo son personas diferentes (Gemelos) hijos de Han.

No hay diferencia de edades, Rey y los gemelos tienen 16 años al comienzo del fic.

Sé que habría sido más prudente hacer a Ben y Kylo hijos de Leia, ya que ella es la melliza en la historia real. Por eso Luke aparecerá como hermano mayor y no como gemelo de Leia.

Sin más por el momento, disfruten la historia.

* * *

—Puedes pasarme la ropa, cariño.—Pedía Leia apuntando con su dedo la vieja cómoda de su madre.

Rey estaba sentada sobre una de las muchas maletas que había empacado ese día. Caminó hasta el mueble y tomó las prendas. Había estado deliberadamente callada durante todo el mes, desde el día que su querida madre confirmó la mudanza con su novio.

Ella no tenía ningún problema con Han, ella tenía un problema con dejar atrás su casa, su vida, a sus amigos. Pero no quería ser ella la responsable de interferir en la felicidad de su madre. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable de ser la causa por la qué su padre las dejara cuando se enteró del embarazo de la, entonces, muy adolescente Leia Organa.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto por milésima ocasión en el mes. Leia sabía que su hija no era del todo sincera cuando le respondió que estaba entusiasmada de viajar a las lejanas regiones de Corellia.

—Claro que si mamá. ¿Preparo comida para el viaje?—Preguntó Rey fingiendo su sonrisa y cambiando el tema que sabía se le venía encima.

—Rey...—Leia tomó su mano antes de que se alejara.—...Podemos posponerlo y esperar a que...

—¡No!—Rey se apresuró a responder. Aunque no tratara de hacerlo evidente los ojos de Leia se contraían cuando pedía posponer esta mudanza.—Estoy bien mamá. Es sólo... necesito hacerme a la idea ¿Si?. Voy a dejar a mis amigos y es difícil...

—Puedo hacerlo cuando estés en la universidad, será más sencillo para las dos.

—No mamá... hagamos esto juntas. Quiero que seas feliz con Han.

Leia sonrió tomando la mejilla de su joven hija.—No te merezco.

Hace diez años que Leia salía con Han Solo, un maestro de ingeniería mecánica en la universidad de Corellia. Y no fue hasta el invierno pasado que Han le pidió que se mudaran juntos. El primer problema fue determinar donde vivirían si en Alderaa o en Corellía, la respuesta no fue difícil; en Corellia Han tenía su empleo, por demás, bien remunerado, y para su suerte las oficinas de Relaciones Públicas donde trabaja Leia tenían sucursal en aquel estado, así qué pidió su cambio en el momento que Rey aceptó mudarse con ellos. Claro que no podía dejar a su hija con dieciséis años viviendo sola.

El viaje por carretera era de, al menos, un día, pues el camión de la mudanza viajaba detrás de ellas; Leia estaba obsesionada con el control, necesitaba guiar cada aspecto de su vida, y un camión de mudanzas no iba a ser una excepción.

Rey disfrutaba del sol en su piel con los vidrios abajo. Pararon ocasionalmente a estirar las piernas y comer en paraderos. El viaje en si fue divertido, pero conforme se acercaban a Corellia el corazón de Rey y Leia palpitaban con contradictorias emociones.

Han las esperaba sonriendo en la puerta de su casa, Rey pasó una semana aquí hace casi seis años, jamás pensó que regresaría para quedarse a vivir.

El enorme camión de mudanzas se detuvo detrás del carro de Leia, ella se bajó sonriendo, estaba radiante cuando caminó hasta los brazos de Han.

Rey la observaba desde el asiento del copiloto, de alguna forma sentía que bajando del carro se volvería todo absolutamente real. Cuando ya no pudo prolongar más su estancia bajó y, dando un saludo a la distancia, caminó hasta la parte trasera del camión de mudanzas para comenzar a bajar sus cosas.

Cajas y cajas repletas de recuerdos.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, niña.—Han tenía una forma particular de dirigirse a la gente. Su tono era tan despreocupado y casual. Como si mudarse con él fuese la actividad muy cotidiana.

—Gracias señor Solo...—Rey dejó la caja descansar sobre los brazos de Han.

—Dime Han...—Suplicó con una sonrisa en sus labios— Me haces sentir como si fuera tu maestro.

—Está bien.—Él se mantuvo de pie observando detenidamente el rostro de Rey, de inmediato ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista—... Han.

—¿No están los gemelos?—Preguntó Leia de repente al notar que sólo estaban ellos tres, el conductor del camión y los dos hombres que ayudarían a bajar las cosas.

—No...—Respondió suspirando Han—... Recordaron que tenían una salida al mar este fin de semana.

Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Rey, no recordaba a los gemelos con especial entusiasmo, el verano que pasaron aquí hace años fue el más aburrido de su vida, los chicos Solo, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Rey, eran muy herméticos entre ellos, la única actividad que hicieron los tres juntos fue sentarse a ver una película, media película en realidad, Rey se quedó dormida antes de llegar al primer tercio de la misma.

Rey siempre pensó que ellos no aceptaban la relación de su padre con su mamá, y esta "salida tan repentina a la playa" no era más que la confirmación de su desprecio por esta mudanza.

—Puede subir la cama al primer cuarto a mano derecha.—Han le daba indicaciones a los encargados del camión.—...Esa será tu habitación, Rey.—Se dirigió a ella ahora que llegaba a la puerta con una de sus maletas en las manos.

—¿No era esa la habitación de Ben?—Preguntó Rey un poco asustada.

—Lo era, ahora los chicos comparten la habitación al final del pasillo.

—Espero que eso no ocasionara algún problema.—Murmuró la chica preocupada.

—Para nada, niña. Ellos insistieron.

Han sonreía, pero muy en el fondo Rey sabía que eso era falso, apenas convivió con ellos pero fue suficiente para saber que los chicos no iban a ceder así de sencillo.

Este era por demás el día más largo en la vida de Rey, llegó a la casa de los Solo a medio día y para las cuatro el camión se estaba alejando. A pesar de haber subido tantas veces para acomodar sus cosas, una vez que todo quedó listo, de nuevo bajo a la estancia y se plantó en la puerta de entrada. Todo era nuevo ahora, todo la asustaba.

Leia se sentía como en casa, ella rápidamente se adaptó. Rey entendía que su madre era feliz estando cerca de Han y no había nada mejor para ella, pero Rey aún no encontraba su lugar en esta casa.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el día?—La voz de Han la sobresaltó. Actuaba como si la encontraran haciendo algo malo.

Ella no respondió, sólo se quedó en silencio observando sus propios zapatos.

—Es tu casa también.—Han colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica.

—Gracias.—Respondió observando la sincera sonrisa en los labios de Han.

—Vamos, preparemos algo para comer.

Han Solo era el hombre más dulce que había conocido, la trataba siempre con mucho respeto, desde que su madre se lo presentó. Para Rey fue una verdadera pena escuchar la historia sobre su ex-esposa; murió muy joven en un accidente, los gemelos tendrían tres años entonces.

El desorden en la cocina y la poca comida en el refrigerador de la daban una pista a Rey sobre lo que significa ser un padre soltero con dos varones. Cerveza de raíz y gaseosas, un huevo y aderezos, era todo lo que había en la nevera.

—Creo que es mejor hacer compras.—Dijo Leia cerrando la pequeña puerta.

—Traeré las llaves del carro.—Han caminó por detrás de la barra y salió de la cocina.

—¿Puedo darme un baño antes?—Preguntó Rey cuando quedaron sólo su madre y ella.

—Claro que si. ¿Recuerdas donde está el baño?

—¿Está abajo?—Rey asomaba su cabeza fuera de la cocina tratando de recordar.

—Tienes una ducha en tu habitación.—Han apareció de repente con las llaves en la mano—Y se supone que un contratista vendría esta semana para preparar el baño de los chicos, pero no lo hizo. Espero que no sea una molestia compartir el baño con ellos. Por ahora.

Rey en un acto reflejo volvió su vista directo a su mamá.

—Eduqué bien a ese par, pero si te sientes incomoda siempre puedes utilizar el baño en nuestra habitación.

—No, está bien. Gracias.—Se apresuró a responder. Ella no quería ser una molestia.

Rey subió los escalones lentamente, a donde volteara veía el rostro de los gemelos; eran idénticos, en las fotos no encontraban algo que pudiera distinguir a uno del otro, pero si seguían siendo los mismos niños que recuerda uno de ellos era más sereno que el otro. Si su memoria no le fallaba Ben era el tranquilo.

Su habitación no quedó igual a la que tenía en Alderaan, su cama ahora estaba alineada a un costado de la ventana, su ropero estaba empotrado en la pared, la puerta del baño estaba frente a su cama. El baño era espacioso, pero era un desorden tras otro, al igual que en la nevera, crema de afeitar seca en el tocador, pasta de dientes mal abierta, los cepillos dentro de un viejo vaso y gel, mucho gel para el cabello. Ella no imaginaba dejando sus cosas aquí. Salió de regreso a su habitación y tomó las cosas que utiliza para la ducha; una esponja, sus jabones y tratamientos para el cabello, trató de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, no quería sentirse muy invasiva, pero por mucho que le molestara pensarlo ahora este también era su baño y tendría que aprender a dejar a caminar de puntillas en su propia casa.

Bajó en menos de diez minutos. Su madre estaba detrás de Han dando un ligero masaje a sus hombros.

—¿Lista?—Preguntó Leia caminando en dirección a su hija.

Rey continuaba seria, sólo respondió afirmando con su rostro.

Compraron frutas, verduras, carnes rojas y blancas, un variedad de pastas que Han no tenía ni idea de como pronunciar, quesos, pan, en fin una despensa que abarcaba más allá de las gaseosas y cerveza. Antes de llegar a la caja a pagar Han salió disparado y regresó cuando estaban pasando los últimos productos por la banda.

—Tenemos que celebrar—Dijo mostrando una botella de vino.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Nunca había tenido un padre a su lado, de hecho ni siquiera conocía al suyo, no había fotos ni mención de su nombre. Tampoco le había hecho falta, Leia había hecho un estupendo trabajo sola. Pero ahora estando sentada en el comedor, con su madre y Han, no dejaba de preguntarse si esto era lo que se sentía tener un papá.

Por fin el día había terminado, Rey subió a dormir después de la segunda copa de vino que se servían su madre y Han. No durmió particularmente bien, pero despertó muy temprano por la mañana. Trató de seguir su rutina diaria en su nuevo ambiente. Cepilló sus dientes, arregló su cabello y dejó su pijama en el cesto.

Al bajar notó que Leia y Han ya estaban despiertos, él estaba de pie en la cafetera mientras Leia se sentaba frente a su plato.

—Hay panques en la estufa.—Leia le señalaba el recipiente donde guardaban el desayuno.

—Gracias.— Rey caminó hasta la barra donde estaba su comida.

Ahora las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar el sol. Cuando observó el patio sus ojos brillaron sólo para ella, había olvidado por completo que Han tenía una pequeña piscina. En Alderaan había lagos donde pasaba las soleadas tardes del verano. Y nadar se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Comió el desayuno en su habitual silencio mientras Han y Leia conversaban sobre el trabajo, los días libres que su madre había solicitado para acompañar a Rey mientras se acostumbraba al cambio se habían cancelado, ahora tendría que trabajar a partir de mañana. Y Han por su lado, a pesar de estar en vacaciones, debía acudir a la universidad a impartir clases a los alumnos que reprobaron el semestre con él. Parece que será un verano largo sin sus amigos.

Han se ponía de pie luego de terminar su desayuno y lavaba los platos que utilizó esa mañana.

—¿Han?—Preguntó Rey después de darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza.

—Dime.—Él sólo giró su rostro.

—¿Crees que... será mucha molestia si utilizo tu piscina?—Se sentía en verdad apenada mientras preguntaba.

—Es tu casa, Rey... No tienes que pedir permiso.—Sonrió ampliamente al responder.

Decidió que saldría una vez que el sol bajara un poco, aquí el calor era mucho más seco que en Alderaan. Mientras esperaba subió de regreso a su habitación y encendió su laptop. Al abrir su navegador se encontró con mensajes de apoyo y amor de sus amigos.

_**Rose** -¿Qué tal todo?_

_-Quiero detalles._

_**Rey** -Te extraño._

_**Rose** -Tonta, te extraño más._

_**Rey** -Debí preguntarle a mi madre si podría quedarme al menos hasta el final de verano._

_**Rose** -Tú y yo sabemos que no te había dejado. Se habría quedado ella también._

_**Rey** -Si, lo sé._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Rose** -¿Qué tal tu nuevo papi?_

Rey sonrió al leer la pregunta de su amiga, le era difícil pensar en Han como su padre.

_**Rey** -No es mi padre._

_**Rose** -Casi como si lo fuera._

_..._

_..._

_**Rose** -¿Y los gemelos?_

Puso de inmediato los ojos en blanco, frente a su computadora y con su mejor amiga podía por fin decir lo que pensaba en realidad de ellos.

_**Rey** -Olvidaron que "Tenían una salida al mar" justo este fin de semana._

_**Rose** -¡No! ¿Real?_

_**Rey** -Y según el Sr. Solo se fueron desde el viernes._

_**Rose** -Los odio._

_**Rey** -Te lo digo, esos chicos no nos quieren aquí._

_-Y te aseguro que van a hacer lo imposible para no hacernos sentir bienvenidas._

_-Y no me molesta por mí, pero si le hacen algo a mi madre._

_**Rose** -¿Cuando regresan?_

_**Rey** -No dijeron. Quizás se queden allá._

_**Rose** -Ojalá se los coma un tiburón._

Rey no perdía la sonrisa en sus labios, hablando con Rose se sentía como en casa.

_**Rey** -¿Tienen planes para hoy?_

_**Rose** -Iremos al lago._

_-Te avisaré si Poe pregunta por ti._

_**Rey** -Debí decirle que me gustaba._

_-De cualquier forma no voy a volver a verlo._

_**Rose** -Eso no lo sabes._

_-Tal vez se reencuentren en la universidad._

_**Rey** -Deja de ver tantas películas._

_**Rose** -Me llama mi mamá_

_-¿Platicamos más tarde?_

_**Rey** -Claro, adiós._

Navegó un poco viendo las fotos de sus amigos, recordando la pequeña fiesta de despedida que hicieron en su honor, su foto favorita con Poe ya era su fondo de pantalla.

Cuando cayó la tarde se ajustó en su traje de baño de dos piezas y encima un vestido de algodón, demasiado transparente para el gusto de su madre. Pero no iría a ningún lado, estaría encerrada en el patio por lo que no debía existir mayor problema.

—Esta noche cenaremos fuera. ¿Qué les parece?—Anunció Han alegremente cuando Rey llegó a la cocina.

—Que espléndido.—Leia respondió acariciando su cabello.

—Lo que sea por mis dos chicas favoritas.

—Voy a nadar un poco...—Trato de no sonar como si lo preguntara.

Cuando salió de la cocina escuchó la risita torpe de su madre, giró su rostro a tiempo para verlos subir las escaleras corriendo. Dibujó una mueca en su rostro, no quería pensar en lo que ellos estarían haciendo, se quitó el vestido y se lanzó al agua. Se refrescó al instante, a esta hora sus amigos de seguro ya estaban en el lago. Intentaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba ahí con ellos.

Justo en ese momento fuera de la casa se estacionaba un viejo carro rojo, completamente restaurado. Dentro estaban los dos hijos de Han discutiendo.

—Tú vas a bajar.—Alegaba Kylo sosteniéndose del volante.

Ben no respondió, pero observaba a su hermano con una mirada que le dejaba ver que no deseaba bajar del carro.

—Oye esta idea tonta de mi padre me gusta tanto como a ti.—Kylo respondió sin que su hermano opusiera resistencia.

—¿Si?...—Preguntó Ben con ironía— a mí me sacaron de mi propia habitación.

—Y yo tengo que compartirla contigo.

Ben Solo bajó del carro azotando la puerta, su hermano siempre ha sido más demandante que él.

—Vienes a avisarme si puedo bajar...—Kylo le decía burlón.

Ben entornó los ojos, entró a su casa, todo lucía igual a como lo dejó el viernes, sus fotos seguían en las paredes y los sillones en su lugar, ¿La diferencia? olía delicioso, como a flores. Caminó hasta la cocina, estaban los trastes limpios y había frutas en la mesa. El ruido del agua lo hizo girar a la ventana, no la reconoció al instante, pero por su estatura sabía que debía ser Rey, le daba la espalda mientras se secaba los mechones de su cabello con un vestido blanco. Y no era para nada como la recordaba; Bajita, desgarbada y muy aburrida. Ahora estaba ligeramente más alta, sus brazos y piernas estaban mucho más hinchados, al igual que su pecho, no puedo evitar bajar su mirada a todo lo largo de su espalda. Ella estaba completamente ausente de su presencia. El rostro de Rey estaba sereno, distraída con el movimiento del agua. Su piel brillaba a causa de la humedad. Y Ben no podía dejar de ver la cantidad de pecas que se acumulaban en sus hombros y espalda.

—Demonios...—Murmuró para si mismo. Realmente él no recordaba que ella fuera así de hermosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El ruido del agua lo hizo girar a la ventana, no la reconoció al instante, pero por su estatura sabía que debía ser Rey, le daba la espalda mientras se secaba los mechones de su cabello con un vestido blanco. Y no era para nada como la recordaba; Bajita, desgarbada y muy aburrida. Ahora estaba ligeramente más alta, sus brazos y piernas estaban mucho más hinchados, al igual que su pecho, no puedo evitar bajar su mirada a todo lo largo de su espalda. Ella estaba completamente ausente de su presencia. El rostro de Rey estaba sereno, distraída con el movimiento del agua. Su piel brillaba a causa de la humedad. Y Ben no podía dejar de ver la cantidad de pecas que se acumulaban en sus hombros y espalda.

—Demonios...—Murmuró para si mismo. Realmente él no recordaba que ella fuera así de hermosa. Podía quedarse del otro lado de la ventana todo el día si era necesario, pero un impulso, mucho más fuerte que él, lo hizo caminar hasta la puerta de salida. El ruido al cerrar hizo que Rey reaccionara girando primero su rostro.

—Hola...—Ben la saludó. Su voz sonaba seca.

—Hola—Respondió ella colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Amm...—Ben intentó desviar su mirada para no perderse en las gotas de agua que aún escurrían por su piel— ¿Está mi padre aquí?

—Arriba.

—Gracias...

Ben se dio media vuelta, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, la imagen de Rey continuaba gravada en su retina. Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa.

—Espera...—Rey lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta.—No creo que quieras subir ahora.—Le dijo recordando que su madre y Han estaba juntos en su habitación.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó regresando de nuevo al patio.

Rey caminó un poco más cerca de él mientras dejaba que el vestido se acomodara en su cuerpo. Ben lo intentaba, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, mantener su vista en los ojos de la chica.

—Están... tu padre y mi madre están arriba juntos y...

—Si...—La interrumpió de sobresalto— no más información, gracias.

Ella sonrió con la reacción exagerada de Ben.

—Es mejor que lo esperes aquí abajo. ¿Qué tal su viaje?—Rey preguntó con cierto desdén, pues entendía que los gemelos escaparon para no verlas en su llegada.

Caminó a un costado del chico para ingresar a la cocina. Ben la seguía de cerca.

—Nada especial—Murmuró sin emoción— fuimos a hacer un poco de surf pero no había buenas olas.

Rey abrió la nevera y tomó un poco de jugo, Ben tuvo que ver dos veces dentro de la puerta del refrigerador, jamás la había visto tan repleta.

—Hicimos compras ayer por la tarde.—Rey notó la expresión de Ben.

—¿Mi padre?—Preguntó confundido.

—Y mi mamá...

—Eso es nuevo...—Dijo caminando hasta la puerta y descubriendo por él mismo lo que era tener comida de verdad en la nevera.

—Lo noté ¿Ustedes sólo viven de cerveza y gaseosas?

—Y estoy completamente seguro que había un aderezo.—Recitó Ben en un tono, en el que Rey casi podía jurar, que sonaba como una broma.

—Caducado hace dos meses...—Respondió ella arrugando su nariz.

—Eso explica el sabor amargo.

Rey no recordaba que los chicos fueran tan simpáticos y casi podría apostar, sin saberlo muy bien, que este debía ser Ben.

—¿Ya comieron algo?—Preguntó él cuando Rey estaba a punto de salir de nuevo.

—No... tú padre dijo que cenaríamos fuera.

—No me digas, yo estoy hambriento.—Se giró de nuevo hacia la nevera con la intención de buscar algo que comer.

—Podemos preparar algo si quieres.—Rey se ofreció en un intento por congeniar con ellos, o en este punto al menos con él, ahora que vivirían juntos al menos podía intentar llevarse bien. Y el recuerdo de tenía de ellos no se parecía nada a lo que estaba viendo.

—Si, claro ¿Qué se te ocurre?—Ben cerró la nevera y se giró con los brazos cruzados.

—Busca algo en la alacena, yo voy a subir a cambiarme.

—Hecho... no te acerques a la puerta de mi padre—Advirtió juguetón cuando Rey estaba en las escaleras.

—Lo tendré en mente.—Le respondió mientras daba grandes zancadas al subir.

Ben se quedó quieto al menos por unos segundos. Ella era jodidamente hermosa, había cambiado significativamente de la niña que vino hace años. Hablaba mucho más y la forma en que contraía su rostro al hablar era adorable. No podía sacar la imagen de su cuerpo empapado de su retina, o como el vestido trasparentaba y se adhería a su abdomen. Ben estaba completamente cautivado.

—Hey...—La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?—Respondió Ben desafiante y ligeramente sobresaltado.

—Me dejaste esperando... ¿Hay alguien?

—Si... están todos arriba.

—Agh...—Dijo Kylo con desagrado— ¿Quieres que comamos fuera?

—No...—Ben se apresuró a responder girando hacia la alacena— voy a... comer algo yo, si quieres vete tú.

—Te quieres quedar... ¿No está el ratoncito?

—Deja de llamarla así, ella está arriba.

—Entonces ¿A que te quedas?—Kylo estaba seguro que su hermano aborrecía a Rey y a su madre tanto como él mismo.

—Kylo...—Ahora susurraba mientras se acercaba a su hermano.— ellas viven aquí ahora, nos fuimos para no ser groseros durante la mudanza. Pero hay que comenzar a cambiar nuestra actitud y...

—¿Sabes? pensé que podríamos hacer empare...—Rey se detuvo en seco en la puerta de la cocina.

Kylo y Ben estaban de pie uno frente al otro, Rey se daba cuenta que incluso para un ojo bien entrenado diferenciarlos era casi imposible, tenían el mismo corte de cabello, las mismas marcas en su rostro. De no ser por que memorizó lo que Ben tenía puesto corría el riesgo de confundirse. Los ojos de la chica no podían dejar de moverse de un hermano a otro.

—Hola—Saludó Rey.

—¿Rey?...—Preguntó Kylo alejándose un poco de su gemelo.

Ella sólo agachó su mirada y afirmo con la cabeza. Mientras caminaba al lado del chico que estaba segura debía ser Ben.

Kylo giró su mirada de regreso a su hermano. —¿Entonces te quedas?—Insistió, en esta ocasión con mayor demanda en su voz.

—Si, vamos a preparar algo de comer.

—Ya veo...—Kylo dio un fugaz vistazo en dirección a Rey antes de dar media vuelta.

—Tu padre dijo que saldríamos a cenar.—Rey pensó prudente avisarle al chico antes de que desapareciera. Pero sólo escuchó el golpe de la puerta y, estaba casi segura, que si prestaba la suficiente atención escucharía el ruido de sus pisadas.

—Por favor, perdónalo...—Ben se colocaba del otro lado de la barra.—...Todo esto fue muy repentino y Kylo es algo difícil.

Rey se quedó con la respuesta atorada en la garganta, pero pensó que lo mejor era al menos tener a uno de los gemelos de su parte que no tener a ninguno.

—No te preocupes—Respondió ella con calma—...Es difícil para todos.

—¿Quieres emparedados, entonces?—Preguntó él intentando disipar el mal humor que dejó Kylo. Rey lo notó de inmediato y decidió que lo mejor era jugar bajo los termino de Ben.

—Pensé que era una opción rápida y te calmará el hambre antes de ir a cenar.

—Yo busco el pan...—Ben sonrió en dirección a Rey.

—Yo preparo las verduras.

—Si tengo suerte no habrá pasado el camión de la basura y podré recuperar mis aderezos.

De nuevo la nariz de la chica se arrugó mientras sonreía, y en ese momento Ben Solo decidió que esa era su expresión favorita.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Casi puedo jurar que escuché las voces de mis dos hijos.—Anunciaba Han mientras bajaba las escaleras, de cerca venía Leia.

Ben y Rey estaban sentados en la barra terminando su pequeño almuerzo.

—Si papá, Kylo estaba aquí, pero... salió con Hux, fue a regresar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué tal Ben?—Leía lo saludó colocándose al lado de su hija.

—Hola...—Respondió en un tono de voz sin emoción y bajando la mirada. Rey se dio cuenta que a Ben le costaba trabajo también la idea de abrir las puertas de su hogar, la diferencia entre los gemelos era que al menos Ben intentaba adaptarse, no como Kylo que era mucho más franco con sus sentimientos. Ahí fue cuando ella notó que tenía mucho más en común con Ben que con Kylo.

—Esta noche cenaremos fuera, Ben, será mejor que le avises a tu hermano.

—Si, Rey ya me lo dijo.

—Ah. Perfecto, saldremos a las ocho. Llámalo—Han señaló el teléfono celular de Ben que descansaba a su lado.

El ambiente en la cocina había cambiado drásticamente con la llegada de Han.

Rey colocó los trastes utilizados en el fregadero y salió de la cocina, seguida de cerca por su madre, dejando a Han y Ben solos.

—Ben...—La voz de Han ahora sanaba un grado más baja y mucho más grave—...esa huida suya este fin de semana. ¡Qué sea la última!. Y es enserio, díselo a tu hermano.

—Si señor.

Dentro de la nueva habitación de Rey, ella estaba sentada sobre su cama mientras Leia la ayudaba a cepillar su cabello.

—Que gusto verte convivir con los chicos.

—Era sólo Ben... ¿ma-má?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Si te das cuenta que esos dos no nos quieren aquí, verdad?

Rey giró sobre la cama para ver los ojos de su madre. Leia permaneció en silencio, reflexionando la respuesta que debía darle a su hija.

—Entiendo que es difícil para ellos adaptarse, perdieron a su madre cuando eran muy pequeños. Posiblemente crean que su padre la olvide por esta conmigo.

—Lo que es totalmente ridículo. Pero mamá ¿Cómo lo soportas? Yo lo intento, hoy lo intenté. Pero no estuviste ahí cuando Kylo azotó la puerta en su espalda. Al menos Ben hace un esfuerzo. Pero...

—Kylo siempre ha sido más honesto con sus emociones.

—¿Y entonces que hago?

—Primero, no permitas que eso te afecte. Y si algo te molesta; díselo.

—No me parece que él sea la clase de persona que escuche.

—Encontrarás la manera de hablar con él.

—¿Eso harás tú?

—Si, cariño.

Leia abrazó fuertemente a su hija antes de abandonar la habitación. Rey se quedó recostada imaginando de que manera podría acercarse a Kylo.

* * *

La hora de la cena se acercaba, Rey tomó una ducha muy rápida en la, ahora, habitación de su madre, pues escuchaba ruidos en el baño que compartía con los gemelos y no quería toparse con ninguno de ellos. El baño era es lo único que conecta ambas habitaciones.

Mientras estaba con Leia se enteró que cenarían en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Por alguna razón cuando Han mencionó sobre la cena ella pensaba en pizza o hamburguesas. Así que tuvo que elegir su guardarropa de nuevo cambiando los jeans y playera por un vestido.

Al bajar las escaleras escuchó las voces de los gemelos en la cocina, así que ella caminó hasta la sala. Permaneció de pie junto a las paredes. Esperando a escuchar los pasos de su madre.

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que salimos a cenar así?—Kylo extendió el cuello de su camisa, estaba furioso mientras hablaba con su hermano.

—Pareciera que no conoces a tu padre.—Ben le acomodaba de nuevo la prenda a su hermano.

—Es ridículo.

—Sólo quiere tener un detalle.

—Y no sé si es peor; eso o que lo intentes defender.—Kylo era absolutamente celoso con respecto a sus cosas y en lo que a él concernía tanto Ben como Han eran de su propiedad.

—No lo defiendo, pero...

—Ya silencio, aquí viene.—Kylo susurró cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre entrando a la cocina.

Han se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sólo observando a sus hijos.

—No quiero sentir que salgo con dos niños de cinco años. ¿Soy lo suficientemente claro?

—Si papá...—Repitieron los dos.

Leia ya estaba con Rey cuando Han y lo gemelos salieron de la cocina. La mirada molesta en uno de ellos le daba una ligera pista de quien era Kylo y quien era Ben.

Han y Leia subieron rápidamente al carro, Ben se detuvo para abrir la puerta y permitir que Rey fuese la primera en subir, mientras Kylo caminó del otro lado del automóvil. Así que cuando las dos puertas traseras se cerraron Rey estaba sentada justo al centro de los dos hermanos. Todo el camino permanecieron en silencio, ella se mantenía lo más compacta que podía, pero los dos hermanos eran enormes a comparación de ella, no podía evitar que su rodilla o pies rozara ligeramente a cualquiera de los dos. Lo único que podía distraerla eran las risas y la plática de Leia y Han.

El restaurante era muy bonito, decorado con luces amarillas y una hermosa fuente al centro. Lucía como un hermoso y gigante jardín, a pesar de estar techado.

Los tres más jóvenes pasaron los primeros minutos en silencio, leyendo el menú, fingiendo que las paredes o los rostros de las otras personas eran más interesantes que lo qué ocurría en su propia mesa.

Rey intentó integrarse en la plática sonriendo en los momentos precisos, tomando la mano de su madre cada tanto o haciendo ligeros comentarios. Los gemelos por su cuenta comenzaron a conversar entre ellos. Han pensó que era mejor eso a qué no hablaran en absoluto.

—Chicos, silencio...—Anuncio Han tomando la mano de uno de sus hijos, de inmediato los dos pasaron su completa atención a su padre—... hay algo importante que necesito decir.

Rey observó confundida a su madre, preguntando con su mirada si todo estaba bien, Leia sólo levantó sus cejas, ella sabía tanto como Rey o los gemelos.

—Era casi inevitable que esta reunión sucediera. Kylo, Ben y yo estamos felices de recibirlas en nuestro hogar y ahora nuestra familia es más grande, más fuerte. Rey; amo a tu madre y te amo a ti también, es importante que sepas que yo te veo como una hija...—Un nudo se atoró en la garganta de la chica, jamás había escuchado palabras similares, jamás pensó que las escucharía—... Puedes confiar en mí cuando necesites algo, lo que quieras sólo dilo.—Rey sólo sonrió y bajó su mirada, corría el riesgo de llorar si sostenía la mirada de Han—Leia...—Ahora tomó la mano de ella mientras le hablaba viendo directo a sus ojos, en ese momento Rey, Ben y Kylo se dieron cuenta que pasaron totalmente a segundo término. Los ojos de Han brillaban mientras observaba a Leia.—...Te conozco hace diez años, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, bajando las escaleras de la universidad y desde ese momento me perdí por completo. Me tomó mucho tiempo poder acercarme a ti y una vez que te tuve a mi lado supe que no sería capaz de dejarte ir. Leia, esto no es nuevo, hablamos sobre vivir junto desde hace tanto tiempo que hasta me parece ridículo prolongarlo.

La mano de Han se hundió en su bolsillo y de el sacó una hermosa sortija que sostenía con cuidado en sus temblorosos dedos.

Los labios de Rey se abrieron al instante, Leia estaba ausente, observaba el anillo y luego a su novio, no podía hablar, sólo atinó a asentir con el rostro mientras permitía que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Han colocó con cuidado el anillo en el dedo de su prometida, y Rey se dejó caer en un abrazo sobre su madre, mientras lloraba de felicidad. Jamás había sonreída tanto en su vida, nada podría arruinar el momento, ni siquiera el sonido de una silla cayendo. Rey sólo vio la espalda de Kylo mientras caminaba directo al baño.

Ben se quedó en su lugar felicitó a su padre y a Leia le ofreció una sincera sonrisa, pasaban los minutos y Kylo no regresaba. Rey comenzaba a enfurecerse por el comportamiento del chico ¿Era tan difícil al menos sonreír por ahora y ahorrarse los berrinches hasta llegar a casa?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Los minutos continuaban avanzando en el restaurante, y Rey no pudo soportar más la actitud caprichosa de Kylo. Sonriendo anunció que necesitaba ir al baño, se puso de pie y caminó en la misma dirección que tomó Kylo. Al llegar observó primero a los lados antes de entrar directo a la puerta que marcaba "Varones".

Kylo se sobresaltó cuando vio a la chica ingresar, estaba recargado en la pared del fondo.

—¿Puedes decirme cual es tu maldito problema?—Rey preguntó cuando colocó el seguro de la puerta.

—Este es el baño de hombres...—Dijo él colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—No me digas, Genio...—Respondió sarcástica.—Escucha bien Kylo, a mí puedes cerrarme la puerta en la cara y contestarme como te de la gana, pero, te advierto, no voy a permitir que te comportes como un verdadero imbécil con mi madre.

—Ustedes dos sólo llegaron a interferir con la vida de mi padre.—La cólera se apoderaba de la voz de Kylo.

—Tu padre es un hombre, a diferencia de ti, y tanto él como mi madre tienen derecho a rehacer sus vidas. Y si estando juntos es su forma de ser felices al menos intenta ser empático y sentirte bien por ellos.

Rey dio un giro ágil para salir del baño, antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta Kylo llamó su atención.

—¿Quieres saber cual es mi problema?—Preguntó con disgusto aún recargado sobre la pared.— Tú eres mi problema—Se separó de la pared y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella—...tú y tu madre.

—Que pena Kylo—Rey permaneció inmutada, la rabia que la recorría la hizo permanecer plantada en su lugar— y vas a tener que aprender a vivir con eso. Por qué que crees; ahora vivimos juntos y no vas a poder evitarlo.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, sobre lo que dijo mi padre. Pero tú no eres mi hermana, y no pienso verte como tal.

—Te tengo noticias, yo tampoco te veo como uno. Y para como están las cosas, posiblemente jamás lo haga. Ahora deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño, si vas a esconderte en el baño toda la noche te recomiendo que lo hagas una vez que llegues a tu casa y le ahorres el mal trago a todos.

—No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, a mí no vas a venir a darme órdenes.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo o algo así?—Preguntó desafiante. No se sentía ni ligeramente intimidada por él.

—No podía esperar menos de la hija de una arribista cont...

Kylo no pudo terminar su frase pues un fuerte golpe en la nariz lo hizo detenerse al instante. Rey golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la parte baja de su nariz con la palma de su mano, un movimiento que aprendió en diversos cursos de defensa personal.

—Te dije que no te metieras con mi madre...

Ella tomó una servilleta del dispensador y la colocó bruscamente en el pecho del chico. Inmediatamente quitó el seguro de la puerta, sentía todo el odio recorriendo su cuerpo, era un sólo palpitar de rabia, pero cuando regresó a la mesa tenía el mismo semblante con el que se fue; estaba sonriendo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pocos minutos después apareció Kylo de camino a la mesa, Ben fue el primero en notarlo.

—¿Qué te pasó?—Preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su hermano.

Los ojos de Han y Leia se dirigieron al joven mientras se acercaba, su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida y cargaba una servilleta manchada de sangre en sus manos.

—Kylo ¿Estás bien?—Han se puso de pie cuando su hijo alcanzaba la mesa.

—Estoy bien... Sólo me golpeé con la puerta del baño—Dijo separando la servilleta de su rostro, pareciera que la hemorragia ya había terminado.

—Necesitas ir al hospital—Murmuró Leia preocupada.

Rey continuaba comiendo su postre con calma, fingiendo que todo el drama de Kylo no estaba sucediendo, pero sus ojos se dirigieron al chico cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

—No es necesario...—Respondió cuando notó los ojos de Rey sobre él—...Apenas fue un rasguño.—Musitó con aires de superioridad en dirección a la chica.

—Entonces vas a tener que andar con cuidado...—Rey colocaba los cubiertos al lado de su plato mientras respondía pausada— La próxima puerta que se te atraviese te puede romper la nariz.

* * *

—¿Ben?... ¿Estás dormido?.—Kylo murmuraba desde su cama. Había estado muy silencioso el resto de la noche desde que salieron del restaurante. Y hasta ahora, sólo junto a su hermano, se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó después de un momento de silencio. Girando para ver de frente la cama de su hermano.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—Kylo su voz era cortada y dudosa.

Ben se sentó, era extraño escuchar a Kylo hablando de ese modo, cuando usualmente es más arrogante y simplemente llega al punto.

—Claro ¿Qué es?.

Kylo se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar junto a su hermano, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver su reacción cuando hablaran.

—¿Ellas... te molesta que estén aquí, verdad?—Preguntó algo huraño.

—No me... no—Confesó.— no me desagrada del todo.—Ben veía directo a los ojos de Kylo.

—¿Por qué?...—Siseó la pregunta. Y una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro.

—Kylo, la última vez que estuvieron las dos aquí fue hace años—Ben susurraba al hablar, a diferencia de Kylo, temía que Rey pudiera escucharlos.—...y no las conocíamos bien. Quiero decir, ahora sabemos que Leia no es una mala persona, hasta es cariñosa con nosotros... Y Rey, ella... ha cambiado.

—Ha claro. Ahora es mayor.—Dijo sonriendo.

—Es más agradable—Respondió tratando de contradecir a su hermano— ya no está todo el tiempo seria.

—Y además le crecieron los pechos...

—No hables así de ella... es nuestra hermanastra ahora.—Intentaba sonar consternado sobre los comentarios de Kylo. Pero se sentía hipócrita al decirlo pues fue lo primero que notó cuando la vio en la piscina.

—Ah si... soy asqueroso por imaginarla durmiendo del otro lado del baño, posiblemente en uno de esos shorts con los que se apareció hoy por la cocina.—Murmuró recordando como llegó de repente en el marco de la puerta. Era tan silenciosa que no la escuchó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Ya basta Kylo, déjala tranquila.

—No le estoy haciendo nada.—De nuevo sonrió con malicia.— Ya duérmete es tarde.—Le dijo poniendo su mano en la cara de Ben y empujándolo contra la almohada.

Ben sólo escuchó las pisadas de Kylo regresando a su propia cama.

—¿Oye Kylo?...—Preguntó Ben cuando su hermano se dejó caer en sus sábanas— ¿Te dolió cuando ella te golpeó en el baño, no es así?

—Cállate.

Ben conocía bien a su hermano. Y sabía que no estaría expresándose de esa forma de Rey de no tener algo personal en contra de ella. Además sería un mentiroso si negara que él no despegó los ojos de la chica mientras caminaba hacia el baño y puede asegurar que fue el único que notó que ella entró al baño de hombres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Rey permaneció despierta casi toda la noche conversando con su mejor amiga. Le mostró fotografías del hermoso anillo que ahora lucía orgullosa su madre, pero a pesar de ser una gran noticia, el tema principal de la noche fue como casi le rompe la nariz a Kylo de un sólo golpe. No estaba precisamente contenta por como se dieron las cosas, pero sin duda se sintió muy bien descargar todo el coraje que tenía atorado en las tripas desde la mudanza. Rose no hizo más que avivar el fuego respondiendo que, de haber estado en el lugar de Rey, ella habría hecho lo mismo.

Despertó casi a las nueve de la mañana, no era tarde, su cuerpo aún estaba acostumbrado al horario escolar. No escuchó ruidos en el baño así que cepilló rápidamente sus dientes y salió de ahí sin dejar rastro de su presencia. Este día estaría sola en casa; su madre tenía que regresar antes al trabajo y el Sr. Solo aún daba clases de recuperación en la universidad. Claro que tendría la compañía de los gemelos, pero no estaba segura si eso resultaría tan bien.

No había sonidos extraños por la casa, Leia salía antes de las ocho cuando vivían en Alderaan, el horario de Han lo desconocía en absoluto y ni hablar de los gemelos, ellos bien podrían dormir hasta medio día considerando que eran vacaciones. Bajó hasta la cocina y en la barra estaba una de las habituales notas que Leia le deja cuando sale temprano.

_**Hay comida en los sartenes, sólo tienes que calentarla. Te amo.**_

_**PD: Si los gemelos no despiertan para las diez, tienes mi permiso para arrojares agua.**_

La segunda línea no era la letra de su madre, sonrió para si misma al imaginarse con un rociador y castigando a un par de gatitos mal portados.

Dejó la nota sobre la barra de la cocina y procedió a calentar el desayuno. Colocó un par de panes en la tostadora y, aunque a su madre no le agradara del todo, se sirvió una pequeña taza con café.

Estaba por dar el segundo bocado a su desayuno cuando uno de los gemelos entró a la cocina, sus ojos estaban aún entrecerrados y trataba de acomodarse el cabello peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Buen día.—Dijo Rey observándolo de cerca, era difícil adivinar si este era Ben o Kylo

—Buen día—Respondió él de regreso. Su voz era rasposa, sin duda acababa de despertar.

—El desayuno ya está caliente...—Rey continuaba hablando, observando fijamente al chico. Él se dio cuenta al instante y sonrió.

—Soy Ben...—Murmuró, casi al mismo tiempo que Rey resolvía el dilema en su cabeza.

Ella se sonrojó al sentirse descubierta.

—Lo siento. Es que ustedes son iguales.

—Sólo no quieras golpearme a mi también.—Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Te... diste cuenta?—Tartamudeó Rey

—No, Kylo me lo dijo...—Ben no iba a aceptar que la noche anterior apenas podía despegar los ojos de sus piernas y fue así como se dio cuenta que ella entró al baño de hombres. Se acercó a la barra y tomó la nota que los padres de ambos dejaron.

—Que vergüenza.—Rey ocultó su rostro en sus manos— Te juro que nunca soy así.—Rey confrontó a Ben al hablar, esperaba de verdad que él le creyera.

—Tranquila, en esta casa es casi una regla querer golpear a mi hermano.

—Gracias por no comentarlo con tu padre. O con mi madre.—Dijo abriendo sus ojos imaginando el problema en el que se metería.

—El orgullo de Kylo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener tu secreto a salvo. Y yo, no soy del tipo chismoso.

Ben se sentaba en la silla disponible frente a Rey. Su desayuno ya estaba servido y, al igual que ella, tomó una taza de café.

Él no quería ser muy obvio, pero no podía apartar la vista de la joven, daba un rápido vistazo en dirección a ella y luego regresaba a su comida. Un pantalón de algodón cubría sus piernas ahora, pero la camiseta desmangada dejaba ver las pecas de sus hombros, a lo largo de su cuello. Ben luchaba por no pensar de esa forma de su, ahora, hermanastra. Pero sentía un placer extraño al imaginarse deslizando la palma de su mano por su cuello.

—¿Qué tal dormiste?—Preguntó él de repente, intentando distraer sus pensamientos que cada vez se volvían más y más mundanos.

—Mejor que la primera vez, creo.—Rey colocó un pequeño mechón de su cabello tras la oreja —¿Sabes? Lamento... lamento mucho que te sacaran de tu cuarto. — Murmuró ella enterrando su cabeza en los hombros.

Si era verdad que estuvo molesta con los dos el día de la mudanza, pero después de pensar y ponerse en el lugar de Ben "De repente llega una persona y él debe abandonar su habitación" entiende el por qué Ben pueda estar enojado con ella. Pero él se a portado tan dulce a su lado que no puede evitar sentir culpa.

—Si... sobre eso... no te preocupes. Habría sido mucho más extraño que compartieras el cuarto con alguno de nosotros.

Ben tomó un largo trago a su café, intentando dar por muerta la conversación. Notaba que Rey rápidamente entendía sus intenciones y ella dejó de lado el tema. Pasaron algunos segundos más en silencio, jugando un poco con el tenedor y la comida. Ben dio un ligero vistazo a su costado y tomó la nota que dejaron los padres de ambos. La deslizó a lo largo de la mesa y la colocó frente a Rey. Ella, aún con la taza en sus manos siguió el camino de la nota y pasó sus ojos, primero por Ben y luego al lugar donde sus dedos estaban señalando. "_**Si los gemelos no despiertan para las diez" **_Imaginar de nuevo la escena del rociador casi hizo que regresara en café por la nariz.

—No voy a arrojar agua sobre tu hermano. Ya me odia lo suficiente.

—Tienes el permiso por escrito de mi padre. Yo de ti, aprovecharía.

—Puedo declinar el honor, quizás tú quieras hacerlo.

—A mí no me lo pides dos veces.—Musitó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corriendo para perderse en la escaleras.

Rey no tuvo tiempo de pedirle que no lo hiciera. Se paró casi de inmediato del banquillo y caminó hasta el pie de la escalera, era difícil escuchar algo. Quizás Ben estaba bromeando con eso. Claro que estaba bromeando pensó Rey ¿Cómo sería alguien capaz de despertar así a su propio hermano?

—¡BEN!—El grito colérico de Kylo contradijo por completo sus pensamientos.—¡MALDITA SEA, CUAL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA!

De repente Ben apareció corriendo por las escaleras. Rey se sintió como una niña pequeña cuando sobresaltada corrió de regreso a la cocina, una enorme sonrisa ya estaba dibujada en su rostro.

—Creo que me pasé...—Murmuró Ben sentándose de regreso en su silla.

—¡BEN!—Se continuaban escuchando los gritos y el fuerte golpe en la puerta de los gemelos.

—No te rías y no lo veas a los ojos—Advirtió viendo directo a Rey.

—Creo que comienzas a asustarme.—Recitó sonriendo. Las pisadas de Kylo se escuchaban retumbando en las escaleras.

—Es bueno que temas...Buen día Kylo. —Dijo sonriendo hacia su hermano.

Los ojos de Rey se abrieron al notar que, en efecto, Ben se había pasado; Kylo estaba empapado de la cintura a la cabeza, su cabello negro estilaba gordas gotas de agua, ella no quería ni imaginar como debía estar su cama. Rápidamente desvió la mirada y se concentró de nuevo en su desayuno.

—¡¿Esto te parece una maldita broma?!

—Tu padre dijo que no despertaras después de las diez.—Ben hablaba como si lo que hizo fuera absolutamente legal en todo aspecto.

—Muy gracioso...—Murmuró aún molesto. Su rostro estaba a punto de cambiar de color, cuando Kylo notó los enormes ojos verdes de Rey sobre él—... Y tú que miras cara de ratón.

—¡Kylo!—Lo reprendió Ben poniéndose de pie.

—¡¿QUÉ!?—Gritó él, pero no esperó respuesta subió de nuevo azotando sus pies.

Rey se quedó con la sonrisa petrificada. La mirada de Ben era preocupada, ellos solían llamar ratón o ratoncito a las espaldas de Rey la primera vez que estuvo por aquí. Pero a diferencia de lo que Ben podía llegar a creer, poco a poco Rey comenzaba a carcajear.

—¿Cara de ratón?... ¿Enserio?—Se reía con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho.

Ben se tranquilizó un poco, y dejó que la risa fluyera por sus labios.

—Creo que va a ser costumbre que tenga que disculparme en nombre de Kylo.

—Por favor... de estar ofendida te aceptaría las disculpas. Pero eso fue...

—¿De niños?

—Totalmente.

—Kylo en ocasiones puede llegar a ser muy infantil.

Esa mañana, entre sonrisas cómplices, Rey descubrió que tener hermanos no era tan malo como pensaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

En Alderaan podía pasar horas bajo el sol, aquí necesitaba esperar a que la tarde se adentrara y que los rayos del medio día no la afecten. Su piel es naturalmente más blanca de lo que aparenta, pero tanto tiempo al sol la ha vuelto morena y algo pecosa. Aún así disfrutaba de pasar la tarde recostada en una de las sillas que estaban cercanas a la alberca.

Tenía su celular en una mano y la otra debajo de su cabeza. Deambulaba entre las fotos de sus amigos, Rose subió todo un álbum de su visita al lago del fin de semana. No quería sentirse celosa, pero las mayoría de las selfies que se tomó eran con Poe.

Sentía que las entrañas se le contraían, ella quería estar ahí con ellos, ella quería estar ahí con Poe. Ese enamoramiento insípido que viene viviendo desde hace casi dos años, y todo parecía sólo fluir de un sólo lado. Poe jamás demostró estar interesada en ella de alguna forma que no fuera amistosa.

Rey suspiró agotada, no física, pero si mentalmente, se estaba inventando historias de Rose, su mejor amiga, intentando quitarle el amor no correspondido de Poe Dameron. Puso el teléfono celular de lado y cerró sus ojos, no iba a dormirse, pero si necesitaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba tener los ojos cerrados.

El repentino ruido del agua rompió su burbuja de tranquilidad, que no duró más de dos segundos. Se levantó sobresaltada, sus ojos llegaron directo a la borrosa mancha que nadaba por lo bajo en el alberca. Sabía que debía ser uno de los gemelos, y sospechaba que era Ben, él ha demostrado no tener ningún problema en convivir con ella, mientras que Kylo simplemente la evitaba.

Él chico salió para tomar aire y se acercó al lugar donde Rey continuaba sentada.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde?—Preguntó despreocupado.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.—Rey se relajó cuando el chico habló con ella, Kylo simplemente la habría lanzado al agua con todo y silla.

—Podrías entrar al agua. o ¿No sabes nadar?—Colocaba sus manos sobre el concreto y salía de la alberca, quedando sentando, dando ligeramente la espalda a Rey— Yo podría enseñarte.

—No... quiero decir, si se nadar. Pero no voy a entrar a la piscina.—Dijo acercándose más a la orilla de la silla, para estar cerca de Ben.

—¿Tenias una en Aleraan, una piscina?—El chico se puso de pie, caminó hasta la silla donde estaba Rey y se sentó a su lado.

Inexplicablemente el corazón de Rey comenzó a latir algo arritmico. No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de ninguno de los dos hermanos desde que había llegado. Y ahora, bajo su ojo crítico, descubría líneas y lunares que se dibujaban en el rostro de él.

—No...—Resopló y aclaró su garganta— Pero hay lagos y yo solía pasar las tardes con mis amigos ahí.

—Suena muy divertido.—Respondió él casi de inmediato, pareciera que la respuesta ya estaba planeada. Él pasó su mano y la colocó detrás de Rey mientras cerraba lentamente la distancia entre ellos.

—Si, lo era.—Rey, así como él se aproximaba ella se apartaba.— ¿Qué haces?

—Me acerco a ti...—Respondió deteniéndose de inmediato, pero sin apartarse—Te conozco mejor.

—Te...—Aclaró nerviosa su garganta de nuevo.— te lo estás tomando muy literal.

—¿Tú crees?—Preguntó a media voz bajando ligeramente la vista de los ojos a los labios de la chica.

—¡Kylo!...—El grito del otro hermano llegó desde dentro de la casa.

—¿Qué?...—Rey observó como él cerraba sus ojos molesto mientras se alejaba poco a poco de ella. Y justo a tiempo para volverse a y ver a su hermano saliendo al patio.

—¡Tomaste la ropa que dejé en mi cama!—Dijo molesto Ben poniendo sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Pensé que era para mí...—Resopló con cinismo.

—¡Y te metiste con ella al agua!—Se acercaba a su hermano y Rey con paso firme

—Ya tranquilízate—Dijo poniéndose de pie y sacándose la camiseta— sólo métela a la secadora.—Tenía el pecho descubierto y su piel brillaba a causa del agua. Se giró hacia Rey antes de regresar con su hermano— Nos vemos más tarde, Ratoncito.—Le dijo dándole un tierno golpe en la nariz con su dedo índice.

Kylo caminó y sin detenerse le dio la camiseta a su hermano. Ben se quedó serio un segundo antes de observar a Rey. Ella estaba muda, todo el tiempo pensó que estaba hablando con Ben. Su corazón continuaba latiendo y un hormigueo la invadía por todo su centro.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó Ben colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Rey.

—Si.—Respondió ella, a secas.

—¿Te estaba molestando?—Preguntó Ben preocupado, reclinándose frente a ella.

—No... él, estaba...—No quería reconocer en voz alta el hecho de que Kylo en efecto, de alguna forma, la estaba molestando. Pero, aunque no podía admitirlo a viva voz, podía pensarlo y lo que estaba sucediendo ahí le gustó.— no, no me molestaba.

—Si te hace algo, dímelo. Yo puedo hablar con él.—Ben se puso de pie y colgó la camiseta mojada en su hombro.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Ben comenzó a alejarse de ella con dirección al cuarto de lavandería, no podía despegar los ojos de él. Su corazón continuaba agitado. Ella estaba confundida aún. Y no sabía por qué, pero si tenía claro qué lo que Kylo hizo, lo hizo a propósito. Pero también entendía que no podía reclamar nada, en ningún momento la engañó diciendo que él fuera Ben, simplemente omitió decirle que él era Kylo, y no puede pretender que los gemelos desfilen por la casa con gafetes con su nombre escrito. Tampoco tiene pruebas para decir que él pretendía ser Ben, pero ¿Por qué más tomaría la ropa de su hermano?. Era obvio que intentaba confundirla, aunque ella en ningún momento prestara atención a que llevaba puesto. ¿Es que quería meter en problemas a su hermano? y por eso se acercó así a ella. O simplemente era una forma de atormentarla. El hecho era que esto significaba la guerra y ella también sabía como pelear.

Una parte de ella, muy oculta y que simplemente pretendía omitir, aun vibraba por lo que sucedió. Solo iba a ignorar como sus piernas se sentían dediles y un intenso palpitar se extendía por su entrepierna. Definitivamente no iba a concentrarse en eso. Odiaba a Kylo y comenzaba a asentir un cariño fraternal por Ben, nada más.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación y encendió su portátil. Rose no era del tipo celular en mano, ella pasaba más tiempo diseñando en su computadora, por lo que Rey sabía que era más sencillo encontrarla ahí que llamarle directamente.

_**Rey** -Rose_

_-¿Estás?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_**Rose** -Hey chica ¿Todo bien?_

_**Rey** -No._

_**Rose** -¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo?_

_**Rey** -Más o menos._

_-Es extraño._

_-No sabría como comenzar._

_**Rose** -¿Exactamente qué te hicieron?_

_**Rey** -Creo que Kylo tiene algo contra mí._

_**Rose** -Esa no es noticia nueva._

_-Desde que me contaste lo del restaurante lo sospeché._

_-El chico es insufrible._

_**Rey** -Si, pero esto es diferente._

_-No tengo pruebas, pero estoy segura que hoy intentó tomar el lugar de Ben._

_**Rose** -¿Como intercambiar lugares y así?_

_**Rey** -Si, se acercó demasiado. Y yo estaba segura de que él era Ben._

_**Rose** -Obviamente te estaba molestando._

_**Rey** -¿Verdad?._

_-Y además, tampoco estoy segura, pero lo sentí._

_-Creo que quería besarme._

_**Rose** -¡QUÉ! ¿No es en serio?_

_**Rey** -Se acercó demasiado, Rose. No me lo estoy inventando._

_**Rose** -¿Qué le ocurre?_

_-Ese chico está mal de la cabeza._

_-Debes decirle a tu mamá._

_**Rey** -¡No! Imagínate el pleito que se nos viene encima._

_-Han va a defender a su hijo y Leia a mí._

_-Esto sólo podrá terminar con ell..._

Rey se quedó con los dedos suspendido en el aire, eso era lo que Kylo estaba buscando; la manera de hacer pelear a sus padres, él va a continuar hostigando hasta que Rey hable con Leia y entonces se desate el infierno en la tierra.

—Maldito hijo de...—Rey susurró por lo bajo antes de continuar escribiendo el mensaje a su amiga.

_**Rey** -Esto sólo podrá terminar con ellos peleados._

_-Eso es lo que quiere el muy desgraciado._

_**Rose** -Voy a ir hasta Corellia sólo para matarlo._

_**Rey** -Ni te esfuerces cuando llegues no habrá nada que hacer._

_-Ya habré terminado con él para entonces._

_**Rose** -Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_**Rey** -Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego._

_**Rose** -Me gusta como suena eso_

_-Dime que tienes en mente._

_**Rey** -No estoy muy segura._

_-Pero la próxima vez que intente algo, voy a estar lista._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La dinámica de sus vacaciones había cambiado drásticamente, a estas alturas ya habría dormido en casa de su mejor amiga, salido a alguna fiesta y pasado muchas tardes en el lago.

Ahora; sin conocer bien Corellia, estando completamente sola, sin nadie más que los gemelos para hacerle compañía, sentía que el verano avanzaba más lento de lo usual.

Casi no hablaba con su madre desde que llegaron aquí, ella estaba absorta en su trabajo y posiblemente abrumada y llena de felicidad por su boda.

Pero necesitaba saber si pedirá sus vacaciones, como siempre ha sido su tradición, y viajar a algún lugar interesante. El año pasado estuvieron esquiando en las heladas tierras de Hoth. Y en otro año viajaron a la isla de Ahch-To a visitar a su tío Luke, el hermano mayor de Leia.

—Siempre he pensado que soy más del estilo sobrio, no quisiera algo muy grande...—Leía estaba junto a Han en la cocina.

—¿Mamá?—Rey llamó su atención sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Si?—Leia despegó los ojos de la revista sobre decoración que estaba viendo junto a su prometido.

Han aprovechó la intromisión para estirarse y tomar algo de beber en la nevera.

—Me estaba preguntando, si...—Los ojos de Rey viajaron hasta la espalda de Han.—... ¿pedirás tus vacaciones este verano?.— Leia ladeó su cabeza intentando adivinar los pensamiento de su hija.— Sólo quería saber si "eso" lo seguiremos haciendo o si se acabó. —Intentó defenderse, como si hubiera preguntando algo prohibido.

—No, cielos Rey... No. Sólo lo pospondremos un poco y...

—Está bien, entiendo.—Respondió a la defensiva. Ya debía estar acostumbrada a los cambios.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Han regresando a su silla.

—Nada, Han. Es cosa de una tradición, nosotras...

—Ah, tradiciones—Se apresuró a responder, interrumpiendo a Leia—...me encantan. ¿De que se trata?—Preguntó directo a Rey. Intentando generar un poco de conversación de parte de la chica.

—Nosotras solíamos ir de viaje y...—Respondió en voz baja y agachando la mirada.

—Me gusta como suena ¿Podemos unirnos ahora nosotros? Rey tú puedes encargarte de elegir el destino.

—No es en verdad tan importante.—Rey se puso de pie deseando no haber dicho nada.

—Oye niña, usaron la palabra tradición... es lo suficiente importante para mi ahora.

Leia ya no decía nada, permanecía en silencio sonriendo observando a Han y a Rey.

—Es un hecho—Dijo Han golpeando ligeramente sus nudillos contra la madera de la mesa, como si fuera el martillo de un juez— mañana por la mañana nos informas a donde viajaremos al final del verano.

Rey sólo asintió y caminó lentamente de regreso a su habitación. Se sentía repleta de vergüenza, no quería desairar a Han, pero este viaje era exclusivo madre e hija, o eso siempre había sido para ella, ahora más gente se anexaba a la ecuación.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, la luz del día se colaba por la ventana, era un domingo perfecto, el calor no era tan elevado y bien podría estar afuera. Pero comenzaba a aburrirse de no ver más que las sillas y el agua de la piscina.

No escuchaba ruidos en el baño, lo que era obvio considerando que los gemelos salieron muy temprano ese día, recordó la cena de la noche anterior cuando Ben le pidió a Han permiso para salir a pescar.

Su relación con Ben comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más estrecha, conversaban durante el desayuno cuando su hermano estaba durmiendo o durante las tardes con los pies metidos en el agua. Le agradaba Ben. Con Kylo por otro lado, actuaba con más recelo, él no era tonto y sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de su absurdo comportamiento, así que de nuevo guardaba distancia con ella.

El sonido de su celular la hizo girar completamente hasta la pequeña mesa de noche a un costado de su cama. No prestó especial atención o al menos eso hasta que notó que su foto favorita con Poe Dameron brillaba. ¿Él la estaba llamando?

Se lanzó sobre el teléfono antes de contestar con su voz más casual.

_-Diga_

_-¿Rey?_

_-Si_

_-Es... es Poe ¿Cómo estás?_

_-oH, hola Poe, muy bien. Sobreviviendo el verano._—Respondió tan calmada como podría. Pero su corazón estaba martillando contra su pecho. Poe casi nunca la llamaba.

_-¿Es caluroso Corellia?_

_-Y algo aburrido_

_-No me lo puedo imaginar._

_-Si, es una pesadilla._

_-Amm... Nos has hecho falta estos días. Todos te extrañamos._

_-Si, yo también los hecho de menos._

Rey sonreía torpemente al escuchar las declaraciones de Poe. Se dejó caer sobre las colchas de su cama mientras pataleaba como una niña pequeña.

_-Ojalá pudieras venir. Al menos un fin de semana._

_-Si, continuemos soñando que mi madre me dará permiso._

_-Claro, olvidaba cuanto te cuida._

_-Si... ¿Y, tienes planes para el verano?_—Rey estaba negada a dejar morir la conversación con él. Esta era su primer llamada desde que salió de Alderaan.

_-No..._—Respondió él arrastrando las palabras—_ bueno si, mi madre insiste que viajemos a Naboo para finalizar el verano y..._

_-¡Que casualidad!. Nosotros viajaremos ahí también._— A Rey no le tomó ni medio segundo interrumpir al chico mientras hablaba. Fue como un interruptor que se prendió en su cabeza lo que la hizo responder tan rápido.

_-¿De verdad?... Pues ojalá te encuentre._—Su voz sonaba casi tan emocionada como la de Rey.

_-Podríamos coordinarnos y vernos ahí._

_-Suena bien, le preguntaré a mi madre cuando viajaremos._

_-Genial_

_-Genial..._

Rey caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono en mano, la charla con Poe se extendió durante toda la tarde, estaba absorta en él, no existían sonidos fuera de su habitación, no existía gente fuera de su habitación. Reía con fuerza con las bromas que su amigo le decía. Las tarde comenzó a caer, el sol ya estaba oculto pero aún se veían vestigios de luz cuando Poe anunció que su madre lo llamaba para cenar. Rey despegó el celular de su oreja, su pila estaba a punto de morir cuando lanzó el teléfono a su cama.

Salió tan apresurada por la puerta que no fue consiente de la presencia de uno de los hermanos hasta que tropezó con él, las manos del chico se precipitaron sobre su espalda con la intensión de sujetarla para evitar que cayera.

—Perdón...—Musitó ella tomando los hombros del gemelo para recuperar su equilibro.

No esperó a que él respondiera algo, bien podría ser este Kylo o Ben, justo ahora no le importaba mucho. Rey continuó su camino bajando las escaleras casi de dos en dos. Entusiasmada buscaba a su madre.

—¡Mamá!—Casi gritó. Ella estaba sentada con sus pies recogidos en el sillón, Han la abrazaba. El rostro de ambos se movió al escuchar la voz de Rey.—Naboo...—Dijo acercándose a ellos.—...Las vacaciones van a ser en Naboo.

—Excelente elección niña. Me agrada.—Animó Han sonriendo.

Ella estaba emocionada, esta era la primera vez que sonreía tan abiertamente desde que había llegado a la casa de los Solo.

—¿Que hay en Naboo?—La voz venía de la cocina. Rey se giró para ver a uno de los dos hermanos sentado en la barra comiendo un poco de pan y leche.

—Vacaciones...—Respondió ella acercándose.

—¿Te irás?—Preguntó él sin despegar los ojos de Rey. A estas alturas ella estaba casi cien por siento segura que este era Ben.

—Iremos, todos.—Rey se sentó a su lado. Si este era Ben el que estaba escaleras arriba debió ser Kylo.

—Nunca he estado en Naboo.—Confiesa dando un sorbo al vaso frente a él.

Rey estaba a punto de decirle lo hermoso que era, su abuela vivía ahí, y cuando era más pequeña iba en vacaciones de navidad, ahora era su abuela es la que los visitaba.

—Ben, su carro está mal estacionado.—Han entró a la cocina interrumpiendo la conversación y lanzando las llaves en dirección a su hijo.

Ben no respondió con entusiasmo al atrapar las llaves antes de que tocaran la mesa, le agradaba conversar con Rey y, posiblemente, ahora que él salga ella regresará a su habitación. Y aún no encontraba la confianza suficiente para tocar a su puerta y pasar un rato con ella en su antigua alcoba.

En una rápida toma de decisión se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró hacia la chica.

—Oye... ¿No te gustaría dar una vuelta?

Los ojos de Rey estaba curiosos, observando a Ben parado en la puerta, sonriendo dulcemente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Oye... ¿No te gustaría dar una vuelta?

Los ojos de Rey estaba curiosos, observando a Ben parado en la puerta, sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿A donde?—Ella se apoyó sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Por ahí—Dijo Ben despreocupado— vamos, toda la semana la has pasado aquí dentro, debes estar aburrida.

—Un poco...—Admitió sonrojándose.

—Vamos, salgamos un rato.

Rey sólo asintió y se puso de pie. Caminó detrás de Ben, sus padres apenas notaron que los dos salieron de su casa. El carro estaba estacionado en la entrada de la cochera.

—Entre mi hermano y yo arreglamos esta máquina—Ben se detuvo contemplando el carro— con algo de ayuda de mi padre.

—¿De verdad?—Rey continuaba caminando hasta la puerta del copiloto— Han debe ser muy permisivo con ustedes.

—No lo diría así.—Los dos estaban sentados uno del lado del otro. Ben colocó la llave y giró para encender el motor. Ambos parecían deleitarse con el sonido y el ronroneo del carro.

—Hay por favor. Mi madre ni en sueños me permitiría tener un carro.

—¿No sabes conducir?

Ella sonrió, estando en confianza con Ben, no veía razón para mentirle. Él dio marcha atrás y salió disparado a lo largo de la calle.

—Si sé. Mi mejor amiga Rose tiene carro desde el año pasado y ella me permitía conducirlo cuando estábamos lejos de casa.

—Y yo que pensaba ser una mala influencia en tu vida y enseñarte a conducir.

—Aún puedes ser una mala influencia y dejarme a mí conducir.

Ben lo pensó sólo un momento antes de detenerse por completo.

—Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó emocionada Rey.

Ben no había apagado la marcha del carro cuando bajó del mismo y cambió de lugares con Rey. Ella de inmediato colocó sus manos sobre el volante, le encantaba conducir el pequeño carro de Rose, pero este era diferente, nunca había conducido un deportivo, apenas colocó sus pies en el acelerador y este salió disparado.

Han tenía su hogar en los suburbios, para llegar al centro de la ciudad tenías que conducir a lo largo de una carretera, las únicas ocasiones en que pasó por aquí fue él día de la mudanza y la cena en el restaurante.

—Si continuas por este camino llegas hasta el centro comercial.—Ben señalaba el camino marcado en el suelo.

—¿Podemos ir?—Rey comenzó a frenar esperando la respuesta de Ben.

—Claro.

Él no terminó de dar la respuesta cuando de nuevo el carro arrancó en el camino marcado. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban en el capote del carro, estacionaron y dieron algunas vueltas por el lugar. El centro comercial era enorme, había cientos de tiendas dentro del mismo. Ben pasó a una de ellas a comprar cerveza sin alcohol y algunas botanas, mientras Rey estaba viendo las películas en cartelera.

—Aún no es tarde ¿Quieres entrar a ver alguna película?—Ben llegó por la espalda de la chica, ella de inmediato se sobresaltó.

—No, sólo estaba viendo. ¿Qué compraste?

—Cerveza y botanas... Quiero mostrarte algo, vamos.

Esta vez Ben condujo, sólo él sabía a donde se dirigían. Tomó el mismo camino de regreso pero antes de llegar a su hogar se desvió ligeramente, subiendo por un camino que llevaba a lo alto de uno de los cerros que bordeaba la zona residencial.

El lugar era como un antiguo mirador olvidado, había una baranda de madera vieja y muy poca iluminación. Había otros carros en el lugar, pero estaban distanciados unos de otros. Rey bajó de inmediato y caminó hasta el borde de la baranda de madera.

—Wow...—Murmuró— es hermoso—La ciudad de Corellia se dibujaba debajo de ellos, sus luces brillaban y veía los carros moviéndose a lo largo de las calles.

—Es mi lugar preferido en todo Corellia.—Admitió él mientras se sentaba en el cofre de su carro.

—Y puedo ver la razón.—Ella giró y caminó en dirección de Ben— Además es muy tranquilo.

Considerando que había otros carros en el lugar con gente platicando y pasando un buen rato, aún así se sentía bien estar al aire libre.

—Suelo venir aquí cuando mi hermano me vuelve loco.—Abrió una de las cervezas y la pasó hacia Rey.

—Lo que no parece ser muy a menudo.—Ella aceptó la bebida y se recargó en el carro junto a él— Ustedes dos son muy unidos.

—¿Tú crees?

—No son como Rose y su hermana, ellas se quieren, pero no son tan unidas.

—¿También ellas son gemelas?

—No, Rose es menor.

—Puede ser por eso. Nosotros crecimos juntos, no hay nadie más en mi vida como Kylo. En ocasiones es un idiota, claro.

—No voy a discutir sobre eso.—Rey sonrió.

—Pero lo quiero.— Ben se subió completamente al cofre de su carro y se recargó en el parabrisas.—Claro que, me mataría de inmediato si me viera aquí.

Hizo un seña a Rey para que lo acompañara, ella sonriendo se subió al cofre y, al igual que Ben, se recargó sobre el cristal.

Este momento era casi perfecto, ellos dos permanecieron en silencio sin sentirse incómodos, alternando entre ver las luces de la ciudad y ver las estrellas y la luna. Si el día de la mudanza le hubieran dicho a Rey que terminaría teniendo una relación tan estrecha con uno de los hermanos jamás lo habría creído. Pero aquí estaban, tomando una cerveza, comiendo botanas saladas, el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, emocionado.

—Siempre, durante todo mi vida—Rey comenzó a hablar de la nada, Ben sólo giró para observarla— me preguntaba que se sentiría tener una familia. Hermanos o un padre. Ahora me pregunto si esto es lo que significa.—No quería permitir que sus sentimientos se vieran confusos.

—¿Tu padre falleció como mi madre?—Ben preguntó sin mala intención.

—No—Ella susurró.— Él se fue cuando mi madre estaba embarazada.

—Lo... lamento.—Ben se sonrojó hasta las orejas, de haber estado más iluminado quizás ella lo habría notado.

—No tienes por qué.—Rey movió sus hombros a su cabeza— No hay forma que extrañe algo que nunca tuve. Pero me sorprende que no supieras ¿Tú padre nunca te lo dijo?—Rey recuerda que alguna vez su madre le contó sobre la vida de Han.

—No, nosotros tampoco fuimos muy curiosos al respecto. No es nada contra ti, quiero decir, no es que no nos importes. Sólo, éramos algo celosos con mi padre.

—¿Eran?—Preguntó ella con ironía.

—Fui.—Intentó corregirlo— Mi hermano sigue siendo un poco... mucho, MUY celoso.

Ambos rieron al unísono. Ben estaba encantado con el sonido de su risa, sus momentos favoritos del verano estaban poco a poco girando en torno a ella. A estas alturas de la vacaciones regularmente dormía tanto como Kylo, pero en ella encontraba la motivación para saltar de su cama temprano por la mañana y bajar sin hacer ruidos, por alguna razón se negaba en compartir el cariño que obtenía de ella con su hermano, siendo que desde muy chicos aprendieron a compartir, pero con ella, simplemente, no podía.

—Ben... gracias.—Musitó Rey cuando pudo controlar su risa, clavando sus ojos en la boquilla de su bebida.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó Ben buscando sus ojos.

—Por esto—Ella giró sus ojos para encontrarse directo con los del chico— me hace sentir parte de la familia.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio, regresando las miradas uno del otro. De nuevo el corazón de los chicos se disparaba. Rey no podía despegar sus ojos de él, sus labios se abrieron ligeramente para dejar entrar más aire a sus pulmones, de repente regresó a aquel día en la piscina, cuando Kylo se acercó a ella pretendiendo ser Ben. Su corazón volvió a acelarse de la misma forma en que lo hizo durante aquella ocasión.

—Volvamos a casa—Murmuró Ben, sin dejar de ver a Rey.

—Si, creo que es tarde.—Rey agregó mientras instintivamente buscaba su celular para ver la hora. Cerró los ojos al recordar que estaba sobre su cama, posiblemente descargado por la llamada con Poe de hoy.

Se deslizó por el capote del carro y Ben condujo todo el camino de regreso.

—Podemos mantener el hecho de que conduje tu carro en secreto.

—Tranquila, pero me estoy convirtiendo en una mina de secretos tuyos.

Al aparcar a las afueras de su casa notaron que las luces de la sala continuaban encendidas. Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada y fueron sorprendido por Kylo abriendo la puerta con furia.

—¡¿BEN, Donde estaban?!—Han brincó desde el sofá. Leia corrió al lado de su hija.

—Sólo salimos a dar una vuelta.—Ben sonaba tan inocente con la situación.

—¡Son las tres de la mañana!—Han cerró la puerta en las espaldas de los chicos— dejaste tu celular en la barra de la cocina.

—Rey ¿Por qué apagaste tu teléfono?—Leia la interrogó cuando por fin pudo generar una palabra. Rey conocía bien a su madre y lo mucho que ella se preocupa por el bienestar de su hija, estas debieron ser las horas más largas de su vida.

—Se descargó, lo dejé en mi cuarto.

—Ben si planean salir al menos avísanos o dile a tu hermano.—Ben buscó con la mirada a su hermano quien pareció desaparecer al momento en que abrió la puerta— No sabíamos si les había ocurrido algo, ni donde estaban.

—No pensé que fuera tan tarde. Perdón.

—Si mamá, lo sentimos. No volverá a suceder.

Leía sólo asintió mientras su corazón poco a poco volvía a latir con tranquilidad.

—Suban a dormir...—Han murmuró ante el silencio de su prometida.

Ambos caminaron, uno al lado del otro mientras subían las escaleras como un par de niños regañados.

—Me divertí...—Le dijo Rey antes de ingresar a su habitación.

—Yo también.

Lo último que el chico vio fue la sonrisa pecosa de la chica mientras le decía un silencioso "Buenas noches" al cerrarle la puerta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ben no podía sentirse culpable por lo que ocurrió, pasó un momento divertido con Rey y no iba a negar que deseaba hacerlo de nuevo. No importó que casi se ganaran un regaño, posiblemente su padre actuó con más tranquilidad por la presencia de Leia, pero en otros tiempos esto habría significados un gran castigo.

Cuando entró a su habitación las luces estaban apagadas, veía el bulto de su hermano en la cama, no le tomó ni dos segundos darse cuenta que Kylo estaba despierto, "Por supuesto que debía seguir despierto" pensó, fue él quien abrió la puerta cuando llegaron.

En silencio se quitó la ropa y, quedando sólo en calzoncillos, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse en dirección a la puerta del baño, y no por qué deseara entrar, era más bien el hecho de que Rey dormía justo del otro lado de las dos puertas. Después de esta noche si le era difícil no pensar en ella ahora se tornará imposible.

—¿Al menos valió la pena? —La voz de Kylo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su hermano estaba sentado observando en dirección a Ben.

—¿Qué? —Ben se irguió mientras su hermano se deslizaba en su dirección para sentarse en la misma cama que él.

—Irte... con ella —Dijo separando las palabras, pero tanto su rostro como el tono de su voz lucían molestos, más huraños que de costumbre— ¿Valió la pena el regaño?

Ben frunció el ceño cuando creyó entender las connotaciones en las preguntas de su hermano, pero quería creer que el malpensado era él mismo y que Kylo era sólo un niño celoso reclamando su lugar.

—Creo que no te sigo, Kylo. —Dijo Ben lo más inocente que pudo.

—Que si te acostaste con ella. —Recitó en un gruñido.

Ben retrocedió casi por instinto, conociendo bien ese tono en su voz a la perfección. Aunque el susto rápidamente se convirtió en molestia.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿De dond... —Intentó defenderse.

—Ay por favor, San Ben...—Kylo lo interrumpió. Las palabras salían de su boca con un tono de ironía y arrastradas en sus labios, a Ben le recordaba al siseo de las serpientes.— ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?

Ben agradeció que la habitación estaba oscura, lo que impidió que Kylo notara que Ben estaba terriblemente sonrojado y su garganta se movía mientras pasaba saliva por ella.

—Lo que creo es que estás muy confundido...

Kylo permanecía en silencio, observando a través de la oscuridad, intentando leer dentro de los ojos de su hermano. Las voces y los pasos de su padre y Leia se escuchaban susurrando mientras subían los escalones.

Ambos giraron su rostro a la puerta, pensando que posiblemente Han entraría en cualquier momento.

—Entonces no me lo vas a decir. —Kylo ya sonaba más relajado, pero Ben aún podía ver en esa frase el ultimátum.

—No, Kylo. No me acosté con ella.

A pesar de la oscuridad Ben pudo notar como el rostro de su hermano se contraía. Casi no pudiendo creer en sus palabras.

—Me vas a decir que estuvieron hasta las tres de la mañana haciendo qué ¿Charlando?

Ben no podía encontrar un momento de calma, todo lo que quería era recostarse y poder dormir, pero las demandas de Kylo eran cada vez más invasivas. Ben estaba acostumbrado a su carácter, y posiblemente en otros tiempos no le habría parecido un fastidio, pero poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse de Kylo.

—Es nuestra herman...

—Ay ya basta con ese cuento —Fue como si Ben dijese las palabras indicadas para encender en ira de nuevo a su hermano— "IS NISTRI HIRMINI" —Dijo burlón— ni tú te crees eso. Por más que lo repitas.

—Y lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que lo entiendas. —Ben pasó sus dedos sobre la sien de Kylo, en un desesperado intento por hacerle entender— Es tu hermanastra, te guste o no.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, observándose a través de la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. La respiración de Kylo se volvía cada vez más pesada, llena de rabia al sentir que comenzaba a perder a la única persona que le importa realmente en el mundo; su hermano Ben.

—Mañana se lo preguntaré a ella si no quieres hablar conmigo.

—No la metas en nuestros problemas. —Ben sabía bien que Kylo planeaba hostigar a Rey. Algo que ya lo había visto hacer en los últimos días.

—Oye... tú eres quien está metiendo a esa chica entre nosotros. —Dijo a la defensiva.

—¿Quieres saber de que hablamos? —Ben estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, ni todo el cariño que siente por Kylo podía impedir que justo ahora quisiera golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro—... Hablamos de su vida, de la casa, de ti. Me contó que su padre las abandonó. Y que incluso aquí, con tu mal humor, ella se siente parte de la familia.

Ben se sentía extraño mientras recordaba las palabras que cruzó con Rey esa misma noche. Su respiración ahora era la que comenzaba a alterarse, mientras Kylo en silencio simplemente observaba su hermano.

—¿Las abandonó? —Preguntó con un tono de voz mucho más tranquilo, casi incrédulo a lo que escuchaba salir de su hermano.

—Si Kylo... —Le respondió confundido, conocía a su hermano y le sorprendía que su atención se centrara justamente en eso y no en el hecho de que le confesó que pasaron parte de la noche hablando de él— Su padre se fue cuando Leia estaba embarazada.

—¿Ni siquiera lo conoce?

La confusión se apoderaba de Ben, Kylo casi sonaba condescendiente, empático.

—Supongo que no. ¿Ahora te importa? —Ben frunció el ceño.

—No lo sabía... —Kylo habló en voz baja, casi triste. Ignorando por completo la pregunta de su gemelo.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Apenas le hablas.

Kylo regresó a su propia cama y en silencio se recostó. Ben permaneció sentado, a la espera de otro comentario por parte de su hermano, pero este repentinamente se mostró ausente. Después de algunos segundos en silencio Ben pudo, por fin, recostarse para poder dormir. Recitó un silencioso buenas noches para su hermano y le dio la espalda.

En ocasiones el carácter de Kylo era impredecible, pasaba de estar bien a estar terriblemente mal en medio segundo, y la única persona en el mundo capaz de comprenderlo era su propio hermano. Ben reflexionaba sobre ello al recordar las palabras de Rey de esa misma noche "Ustedes son muy unidos". Y él no dejaba de preguntarse si era justamente esa conexión lo que ocasionaba que su hermano fuera de esa forma.

Durante su crecimiento hacer amigos fue casi imposible, para los dos, pues Kylo espantaba a cualquier niño o niña que intentara acercarse demasiado, y a Ben parecía no molestarle esa actitud tan protectora y celosa. Y fue hasta los catorce años que Kylo dio su brazo a torcer y aceptó la presencia esporádica de Hux entre ellos.

Ahora con Rey en su propia casa, y con Ben intentando mantener una relación con ella, Kylo parecía estar regresando a su infancia, queriendo repelerla por todos los medios.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ben sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero contra todo pronóstico se despertó temprano ese lunes. Se mojó un poco el rostro antes de precipitarse escaleras abajo. Pero al llegar a la cocina esta estaba sola, no había señales de Rey por ningún lado "¿Seguirá dormida?" se preguntó. Antes de desanimarse por completó vio el desayuno que Leia y su padre siempre deja listo para los tres y decidió calentarlo, él estaba seguro que Rey bajaría en cualquier momento.

Mientras estaba en la estufa, dando la espalda a la puerta, sintió la inconfundible mirada de alguien sobre su nuca, sonrió antes de girar para comprobar que no estaba imaginando cosas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó con sorpresa al ver a su hermano sentado en la barra.

—Vivo aquí...—Le respondió a la defensiva.

—Deberías estar dormido.

—No tengo sueño. ¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.—Ah ya ¿Es que planeabas desayunar con tu novia?

—Kylo, basta...—Ben lo reprimió en voz baja mientras asomaba su cabeza rumbo a las escaleras, temiendo que Rey posiblemente escuchara las palabras de su hermano.

—Eres patético.—Susurró tomando sus mejillas. Tomó un plato y se sirvió del desayuno que aún estaba al fuego.

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Ben ocasionalmente dirigía su mirada a la puerta de la cocina con la esperanza de ver a Rey bajando de la escalera. Kylo masticaba en silencio, enfurruñado bufaba de vez en cuando.

Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, hasta que los ligeros pasitos de la chica sonaron.

—En esta casa desayunamos temprano—Se burló Kylo, ganándole la palabra a su hermano, cuando Rey ingresó a la cocina, a diferencia de otros días aún estaba en pijama y con el cabello mal acomodado.

—¿Desde cuando?—Preguntó molesta—A estás horas usualmente sigues dormido. O quizás esto es sólo un sueño tuyo.

—Oh cariño, si esto fuera un sueño tú no estarías aquí.

—Tienes razón, posiblemente es una pesadilla.

—Esta sin duda es mi pesadilla.—Dijo Ben colocando un plato nuevo en la mesa cerca de Rey.

—Gracias, Ben— Rey sonrió en dirección al chico. Kylo no dejaba de observarlos, alternando entre ver a Rey y a su hermano.

—¿Y cuando van a decirle a sus padres que están saliendo?—Preguntó Kylo con maldad antes de poner otro bocado de comida en su boca. La mirada de Rey formó una mueca de desagrado antes de girar sus ojos en blanco.—Tranquila, Ben ya me lo contó todo.

—Kylo...—Ben quiso detener a su hermano.

—No te esfuerces Ben.—Rey lo interrumpió. Giró su mirada en dirección a Kylo— Sé muy bien lo que intentas, no tengo tres años para caer en provocaciones infantiles.

—¿Infantil?—Preguntó en tono de falsa ironía.—Con esa actitud tuya, no me sorprende que tu padre se fuera.

—¡Kylo!—Esta vez Ben se puso de pie, furioso con el comentario de su hermano. Giró su vista para observar a Rey quien permaneció inmutada en su lugar, con el plato aún servido y un tenedor en su mano.

Ella, sin decir una sola palabra, se puso de pie arrastrando ligeramente la silla donde estaba sentada y caminando dejó el plato en el fregadero. De un momento a otro dejó de sentir las palpitaciones de su sangre y un vacío se originó en su pecho, su cabeza era un lío. Pero aún así mantuvo la compostura y guardó sus ganas de enterrar el tenedor en la cara de Kylo.

—¿Rey?—Ben intentó acercarse a ella cuando esta se alejaba de la cocina, tan pausada y calladamente como llegó. Subió de regreso a su habitación y sólo escuchó el ligero clic de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Te pasaste Kylo... cruzaste la raya. Y esta vez no voy pedir perdón en tu nombre. Vas a subir y disculparte con ella. —Ben apuntaba su dedo escaleras arriba.

—Por supuesto que no. —Escupió Kylo mientras observaba a su hermano.

—¿Qué demonios está mal en ti?

Ben se alejó de su hermano y siguió los pasos de Rey escaleras arriba. Kylo permaneció sentado, terminando su desayuno y estando completamente seguro que lo que hizo fue lo correcto.

La mañana continuaba avanzando, Rey aún permanecía encerrada en su habitación, pareciera que únicamente Ben estaba preocupado por ella, no lucía molesta cuando Kylo mencionó a su padre, pero sin duda el comentario fue lo suficientemente hiriente para hacerla retroceder.

Rey estaba sentada en su cama, ella sentía una opresión en su pecho, pero no quería llorar, lo intentaba con todo su ser. Pero era inevitable, ella podía entender que un hombre ausente en su vida no era necesario, pero, recientemente, comenzaba a sentir una culpa sobre sus hombros. Ese hombre que la engendró se fue a causa de su mera existencia. Su madre posiblemente sería una mujer más feliz de no haberse cruzado con él y por ende con ella.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, pasó la palma de sus manos sobre sus ojos, intentado borrar todo vestigio de lágrimas en ellos.

—Hey...—Dijo él asomando su cabeza y dando tímidos pasos en su dirección.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó Rey, cansada y algo molesta.

—Te sonará repetitivo pero, mi hermano es un idiota y lamento mucho lo que te dijo. Ya casi es una costumbre pedir perdón en su nombre. —Intentó bromear en un fallido intento por hacerla reír.

—No creo que le moleste mucho que tú acudas en su lugar.

—Viejas costumbres... También tuve la culpa, yo posiblemente le conté sobre lo que charlamos por la madrugada.

—Tampoco era un secreto. De haberlo sabido antes, él simplemente lo...

—Si—La interrumpió entendiendo lo que intentaba decirle.—Hablaré con él, de verdad. No volverá a molestarte.

—Lo quisiera por escrito—Rey sonrió en su dirección y cruzó sus piernas frente a ella.

—Espero que te baste con mi promesa.—Él le regresó la sonrisa y pasó sus manos a su espalda, aún recargado en la pared. No dejaba de observarla.

—Sólo si es sincera.

—Es un hecho... ¿Todo bien?—Preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Todo bien—Murmuro ella—Por cierto...—Agregó cuando las manos del joven tomaron el pomo de la puerta—...Kylo, te perdono.

Él se quedó estático en la puerta, sólo giró sus ojos en dirección a Rey y sonrió estirando sus labios antes de salir de la habitación.

Ben estaba del otro lado del pasillo a un costado de su propia habitación, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te disculpaste?—Preguntó mientras su hermano, aún aturdido, se acercaba a él.—¿Por qué tomaste mi ropa de la lavandería?

—Ella... nos distingue.—Dijo en voz baja, Ignorando por completo las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hermano, no te estoy molestando.—Continuaba murmurando— Ella supo que era yo.

—Claro que eres t... Te estabas haciendo pasar por mi ¿No es así?—Ben estaba cansado de ese juego suyo. Usualmente siempre cambiaban de lugar para molestar a su padre o confundir a sus maestros.

—Ben, ni siquiera Han nos distingue si nos los proponemos. Y créeme, ella lo hizo.—Kylo sonaba verdaderamente sorprendido por lo sucedido con Rey.

Y aunque Ben lo negara, se sentía intrigado con la afirmación de su hermano, pues en efecto, el parecido entre los dos era tan asombroso que ni su propio padre podía distinguirlos. En más de una ocasión llamó a Ben "Kylo", ellos estaban acostumbrados a eso, y en lugar de corregir a su padre, simplemente fingían que uno era el otro.

Y ahora llegaba Rey, casi por comenzar su segunda semana viviendo con ellos y encontró la manera de identificarlos. A los ojos de Ben ella ya era asombrosa. Pero con esto no hacía más que reafirmar en él esa creencia. Kylo, por otro lado, comenzaba a tener cada vez más curiosidad en ella.

* * *

NA: Antes de continuar quiero agregar un pequeño paréntesis. Me encanta siempre agradecer a las personas que me acompañan a lo largo de estas locas historias. Me gusta leer su opinión y saber que es lo que piensan.

Y quería agradecer, especialmente, a Ruzovy; Por la hermosa portada que adorna este fic. Gracias totales, tu trabajo es hermoso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Era uno de esos fines de semana que parecían no tener fin. Han preparaba los exámenes para el final de las clases veraniegas y Leia estaba absorta entre la organización de una cena a beneficio y la organización de su propia boda. Pero entre tanto ajetreo intentaba darse el tiempo para estar al lado de su hija.

—Me gusta este... —Rey hablaba con su madre señalando uno de los hermosos vestidos plasmados en una revista.

—Pongamos una marca sobre el.

Leia estaba haciendo las elecciones sobre los posibles vestidos que utilizaría para el día de su boda. La fecha ya estaba seleccionada para el próximo quince de Diciembre del mismo año. Lo que le daba sólo seis meses para preparar todo.

Después de la decisión de Rey sobre sus vacaciones, Leia guardó el secreto de su compromiso para sorprender a su madre cuando la visiten a finales de julio. Ahora el único de su familia que sabía era su hermano Luke que, al igual qué ellos, viajaría a Naboo para felicitarlos como era debido.

Rey no dejaba de observar a su madre y lo radiante que lucía mientras hojeaba las páginas de la revista de novias. Esa sonrisa en su rostro era la razón principal por la que aceptó mudarse junto a su madre antes de irse a la universidad, ella debía estar segura que su madre estaría en buenas manos.

Escaleras arriba Kylo preparaba su ropa pues planeó una tarde al lado de su hermano y Hux en la piscina, Ben ya había bajado hace algunos minutos. Pero Kylo permaneció esculcando entre las cosas de su hermano en busca de una crema bloqueadora.

Al bajar se dio cuenta, de reojo, que Rey estaba al lado de su madre, ambas sentadas una junto a la otra en los sillones de la sala. Intentó no prestar demasiada atención a ella y continuó hasta la cocina, donde él sabía que debía estar su padre.

—Hey, viejo...—Saludó el chico con naturalidad.

—¿Qué quieres Kylo?—Han no despegaba los ojos de la taza donde se servía un café.

—Puedes pedirle a Rey que le entregue el bloqueador a Ben, olvidó ponerse. Y sabes lo que le hace el sol.

—Tu hermano está justo ahí...—Han señaló hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar a Ben sentado junto a la piscina, hojeando un libro mientras esperaba por Hux y su gemelo.

—Si, lo veo ¿Puedes pedírselo o no?—Insistió extendiendo el tubo de la crema en su dirección.

—Claro...—Recitó pausado mientras tomaba el envase en sus manos.

Han entrecerró los ojos mientras su hijo salía de la cocina y caminaba hasta estar sentado junto a su hermano. Sabía que algo tramaba así que inspeccionó detenidamente la crema bloqueadora, no había nada extraño, sin fisuras, sin pintura, nada que pudiera hacerle alguna mal a Rey. Entonces esto era algo más y la curiosidad se apoderó del padre.

—Rey...—Dijo asomando su cabeza en la sala.

Los ojos de madre e hija viajaron hasta él.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto.—Rey se puso de pie y caminó en dirección de Han, mientras Leia la seguía de cerca.

—Puedes decirle a Ben que no olvide su bloqueador. Tiene la piel muy sensible.—Dijo entregando la crema en manos de la chica.

—Está bien...—Rey la tomó en sus manos sin dudar y se dirigió al fondo de la cocina para salir en busca de los gemelos.

Han, no pudiendo controlar su curiosidad, caminó hasta la ventana donde observaba a los chicos detenidamente.

Mientras Rey se acercaba ambos chicos la observaron al mismo tiempo. Kylo ya se había sacado la camiseta, al igual que su hermano, y eligió cuidadosamente su bañador, el más similar al que Ben tomó minutos antes de bajar.

—Tu padre dice que no olvides tu bloqueador...—Dijo sin dudar mientras extendía el envase en dirección a Ben.

—Gracias...—Kylo se apresuró a responder, estirando sus labios, imitando la torpe sonrisa de su hermano.

—Ah, lo siento Kylo. Tu padre me pidió que se la entregara a Ben. Dice que tienes la piel sensible.—Los ojos de la chica seguían necios posados sobre Ben.

—Gracias, Rey.—Ben terminó por tomar el tubo de bloqueador.

—Que se diviertan...—Rey dio un ademan en con sus manos y se alejó de los chicos.

—¿Qué estamos viendo?—Preguntó Leia mientras se recargaba en la espalda de su novio.

—... No tengo idea.—Respondió con franqueza al ver que Rey regresaba, sin un sólo rasguño, sin una sola ofensa de parte de su hijo.

Rey ingresó por la cocina y tanto Han como Leia fingían que se servían una tasa de café.

—¿Continuamos con los vestidos?—Preguntó Rey mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina.

—Claro, hija.—Leia dio un sorbo a su café y caminó detrás de su ella.

—¡Te lo dije!—Exclamaba Kylo sorprendido.—Ella nos distingue.

—Es sólo una coincidencia.—Ben intentaba no darle alas a su hermano. Sabía lo persistente que era y lo último que deseaba era que Kylo comenzara a tener interés por Rey.

—¿Quisiera saber cómo lo hace?—Kylo no dejaba de observar la ruta por donde Rey se alejó de ellos.

—No es un hecho, Kylo. Déjala en paz.

—Tranquilo Beny, no voy a hacerle nada.—Le dijo tomando el hombro de su hermano y sonriendo cínicamente.

—Hey, ustedes dos ¿Están teniendo un momento o algo?—El joven pelirrojo se acercaba a los gemelos.

—Llegas tarde, Hux...—Ben inmediatamente dirigió su atención a su amigo, con la esperanza de hacer a Kylo olvidar su obsesión cada vez más creciente con Rey.

El chico se detuvo frente a los hermanos y frunció el ceño.

—No se me da bien la puntualidad...—Respondió distante mientras dejaba caer sus cosas.

Mientras transcurría la tarde; charlaban y nadaban por la alberca. Ben intentaba distraer a su hermano, pero cada tanto lo notaba distraído observando la puerta de su casa. Ben conocía bien esa mirada, era suya, era la misma mirada que ponía cada vez que quería ver a Rey. Comenzaba a molestarle que mágicamente Kylo comenzara a tener interés por ella, Rey era suya, en su cabeza fue él quien la aceptó desde el principio y sentía que eso le daba cierto derecho sobre ella. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y la sumergió en el agua. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar en ella de esa forma? Ella no es un objeto o algo que se pueda poseer.

Pero una parte, muy profunda, dentro de él le susurraba que estaba en lo correcto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Su viaje a Naboo estaba cada vez más cerca. Rey habló con Rose sobre la posibilidad de encontrarse con Poe Dameron ahí, fueron dos horas completas en una video llamada con su mejor amiga para decidir que atuendo usar ese día. Al final Rey optó por uno de sus desgastados shorts, un lindo kimono negro y, alentada por Rose, compraría un nuevo traje de baño.

Pero sabía que pedírselo a su madre sería más difícil de lo que parecía.

Rey avanzó en silencio a la habitación de su madre. Leia estaba recién colgando el teléfono cuando Rey apareció.

—¿Mucho trabajo?—Preguntó sentándose a su lado en la cama, tomando uno de los tantos papeles que descansaban en las sábanas.

—No tienes idea.— Murmuró Leia dejándose caer sobre una almohada. —¿Todo bien?

—Si... aunque quería pedirte algo.—Dijo Rey apenada girando su cabeza en dirección a la puerta para cerciorarse que no había nadie cerca.

—¿Qué es?—Leia tomaba uno a uno los papeles.

—Es para nuestro viaje a Naboo... Me preguntaba si podría comprar un nuevo traje de baño.

—¿Qué tiene de malo el que ya tienes?

Rey era demasiado amorosa con su madre para decirle que el conjunto que compraron el año pasado era como para una niña, ya tenía dieciséis años, no era una adulta en si, pero ella no se sentía para nada como una niña.

—Nada, es sólo...

—¿Haces esto por un chico? —Preguntó Leia tan repentinamente que no le dio tiempo a Rey de procesar su respuesta.— Por qué no importa lo que un chico piense, tú...

—¡Mamá, no!—La detuvo al instante, se sentía avergonzada de hablar estos temas con ella.— Sólo quería comprar uno nuevo, Dios.

—Ok... no te molestes. ¿Puedes esperar al menos al fin de semana?— Era el día que su madre descansaba.

"Oh no" Pensó Rey, pues sabía bien que si su madre la acompañaba terminaría eligiendo ella el conjunto.

—¿Quieres salir? —Han llegó casi como un ángel en el cuarto. Rey comenzaba a notar que Han tenía la habilidad de aparecerse en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Rey necesita hacer unas compras.

—Ben puede llevarla.— Lanzó la idea al aire sin tener la menor idea de cuales serían las compras.

—No, yo cre...

—Si, suena genial.— Rey interrumpió a su madre antes de que negara la ayuda. Ben no estará unido a ella eligiendo la ropa. Y no tenía nada en contra de su madre pero, si quería un atuendo más sofisticado, tendría que hacer esto sola.

—Bien, le diré que te espere abajo.

—Gracias, Han.

—¿Segura no quieres esperarme?— Preguntó Leia ligeramente preocupada.

—Tranquila mamá, es sólo ropa.

Quince minutos más tarde bajó para encontrarse con los gemelos sentados en el sofá.

—¿Lista?— Preguntó Ben al instante poniéndose de pie.

—¿A donde van?— Kylo se recargó sobre el descansa brazos.

—Sólo haremos unas compras...—Ben se apresuró a caminar a la puerta, tomando las llaves que estaban en una mesita junto a la puerta—... regresamos ráp...

—¿Y no piensan invitarme?— Preguntó el chico recostando su cabeza en la parte alta del sillón.

—Cla-ro...—Ben recitó las sílabas sin mucha emoción.— ¿Quieres venir?

—Yo conduzco. —Respondió rápidamente poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves de las manos de su hermano.

Rey se encontraba sentada en la parte trasera del pequeño automóvil, el asiento de Ben estaba casi completamente corrido hacia adelante para darle espacio a la chica.

—Y ¿Qué vamos a comprar?— Kylo no despegaba los ojos del camino hasta que preguntó dirigiéndose a Rey.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Respondió ella cruzando sus brazos y sonrojándose ligeramente.

Kylo se mordió fuertemente la lengua, no sabía que era más fuerte en él; su curiosidad sobre ella o el hecho de que la odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento Rey se apresuró a bajar y caminaba muy cerca de Ben.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprar?— Preguntó Ben cuando ingresaron a la enorme tienda. Rey se quedó con la respuesta en la garganta, no quería ser grosera con Ben.— ¿No es de mi incumbencia?— Preguntó Ben entendiendo el silencio de Rey

—Más o menos...

—Bien, me llevaré a mi hermano a dar una vuelta y nos vemos aquí en ¿Una hora?

—Hora y media...

—Hecho.

* * *

Un hormigueo nacía en la parte baja de su viente al observar su reflejo, se había probado al menos tres piezas superiores. Pero esta era especial. Pasaba sus manos a lo largo de su abdomen. Sus ojos se fijaban en la forma de su pecho, jamás sintió que tuviese mucho que mostrar, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de desnudez. Podía estar en el lago con los lindos tops que utilizaba antes, no mostraba nada realmente más allá de su espalda y su abdomen, pero sentía que sus pequeños pechos estaban a salvo. Ahora, estaba completamente expuesta. Y no sabía si eso le gustaba o le asustaba. Si su madre estuviera aquí se negaría rotundamente a comprarle algo como esto.

—¿Qué tal te quedó ese último?— Le empleada de la tienda era un encanto, ayudó a Rey a elegir las tallas adecuadas, algo que usualmente hacía su madre.

—Creo que bien...—Respondió ella, insegura.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Rey abrió la puerta, asomando primero su rostro para cerciorarse que no había nadie más ahí. La joven empleada sonrió cuando Rey salió por completo del pequeño probador.

—Debo decirlo...—Comenzó a musitar la empleada.— ...de los tres, este te luce mejor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro que si. El corte es hermoso y el color favorece mucho al tono de tu piel.

Rey volvió a observarse al espejo, aún no estaba del todo convencida, principalmente por que no estaba acostumbrada a algo así.

—Puedo traerte más si gustas.

—¡No!...—Se apresuró a responder.— Me llevo este.

Rey estaba absorta observando su reflejo que apenas notó una ligera sobra que se asomaba por la puerta.

—No sé... a mí no me gusta del todo.

—¡Kylo!—Grito furiosa cuando se fijó en el reflejo del chico del espejo. Cruzó apenada los brazos en su pecho.

—Disculpa, voy a pedirte que te retires...—La encargada se colocó en modo defensivo entre Rey y Kylo, quien estaba recargado en la pequeña puerta de entrada a los vestidores.

—Está bien, soy su hermano.— Dijo señalando en dirección a Rey.

—Aún así, puedes esperarla afuera. —Respondió con toda la educación que pudo después de observar ligeramente a Rey.

Kylo giró sus ojos en blanco y dio la espalda elevando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros.

—Lo lamento...— Dijo Rey antes de ingresar al vestidor.— ... él es algo...

—Lo sé, chica, lo conozco. Aunque no sabía que tuviera una hermana.

—Hermanastra...—La corrigió desde el pequeño cuarto, mientras se quitaba la prenda y se ponía su propia ropa. —¿De donde dices que lo conoces?—Rey preguntó cuando abrió de nuevo la puerta y le entregó las prendas.

—Fiestas, amigos en común...— Respondió ella sonrojándose ligeramente. —Te preparo tu nota.

—Gracias...

La joven salió del probador y caminó directo a la caja. Rey por su parte respiró hondo y salió del probado, no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño cuando Kylo le regresó una sonrisa cínica mientras observaba algunos equipos de buceo.

—No puedo creer que te metieras al probador de mujeres.— Le reprochó en voz baja parándose del otro lado del estante.

—Ah cariño, aún no me conoces bien.— Le respondió sonriendo.

—Y deja de llamarme cariño. No soy tu cariño.

—¿Prefieres ratoncito?

—Prefiero que no me hables.

—Auch. Que dura.— Fingió sobarse el brazo.

—¿Donde está Ben?— Preguntó de inmediato, él había prometido cuidar a Kylo. Claro que jamás imaginó que Kylo haría una cosa como esta. No era posible tampoco que Ben lo sospechara.

—No lo sé. Lo perdí de vista...

Rey, seguida de cerca por Kylo, avanzó directo a la caja, donde la esperaba una bolsa diminuta. Pagó sus compras y salió de la tienda.

—El color si es lindo. —Dijo Kylo mientras marchaba detrás de la joven.

—No quiero escucharte mencionar nada al respecto.— Le respondió girando y viendo directo a sus ojos, intentaba verse amenazante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza?

—Voy a pretender que no lo estás preguntando, y suponer que eres educado y entiendes cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

—Ah, tú quieres creer que soy como Ben.— Le respondió en un suspiro eliminando el rastro de su descarada sonrisa.

—No te vendría nada mal ser un poco como él.— Recriminó antes de volver a su camino en busca del gemelo perdido. Pero antes de avanzar sintió la mano de Kylo sujetarla con fuerza de la muñeca, y con un pequeño jalón estaban en uno de los pasillos que se dirigen a los baños, las luces eran tenues, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para verse con claridad.

—Con el tiempo te vas a dar cuenta que es mejor ser un Kylo... que un Ben.— Dijo él hablando muy cerca del rostro de ella. La mirada del chico pasó desde la garganta, a sus labios y terminando en los ojos profundamente verdes de Rey. —Vamos, conociendo a mi hermano debe estar buscando algún libro nuevo que leer.

Él se alejó ligeramente de ella, pero la mente de Rey continuaba perturbada y alterada. Igual que su traicionero palpitar, su corazón latía desbocado. Y el hormigueo que sintió al probarse el traje de baño no se compraba en nada al que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento, mientras Kylo se alejaba.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Leia y Han optaron al final por hacer el viaje por carretera. Leia no dejaba de hablar sobre como fue su viaje de Alderaan a Corellia, qué surgió en Han la inquietud de intentar algo así con su nueva familia. Pretendía reforzar los lazos que naturalmente se estaban formando. Comenzaba a notar que Ben se abría más a su nuevo estilo de vida, cada vez sus conversaciones con Leia eran más prolongadas y con Rey era casi como un hermano mayor. Kylo por otro lado raramente hablaba, incluso notaba ciertas actitudes que había dejado en su infancia; como la sobre protección con su hermano, aislamiento y la forma en que evitaba verlos a todos a los ojos cuando estaban juntos. Esperaba que este viaje le sirviera especialmente a él para terminar de aceptar que no todos los cambios son malos.

Las maletas ya estaban hechas, Leia pidió permiso en su oficina y Han por fin disfrutaba del descanso que tanto anhelaba.

—Saldremos poco antes de que amanezca. Van a tener que dormirse temprano.— Han era el más emocionado con respecto al viaje.

Todos asintieron y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—¿Por qué simplemente no tomamos un vuelo? —Rey se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación.

—Supongo que es demasiado aburrido para mi padre...— Murmuró Ben deteniéndose junto a ella.

—¿Es así siempre que viajan?

—Nunca habíamos hecho algo como esto. Es nuevo.

—Prepárate para las horas más largas de tu vida...— Sentenció Rey abriendo la puerta e ingresando a su habitación. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches...— Dijo en voz baja.

—¿Por qué no te metes a su habitación de una vez?— La voz de Kylo sonó tan cerca de su oído que hizo estremecer a Ben.

—No seas ridículo, Kylo.— Reprendió Ben caminando a su habitación.

—Ay Beny, eres tan lento que aburres.

* * *

Kylo fue el primero en subirse al automóvil, rápidamente se colocó junto a una ventana y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

—¿Enserio? ¿Va a dormir en el carro?— Preguntó Rey cuando la puerta donde Kylo se recargó se cerró, ella esperaba su turno para acomodar su maleta.

—Kylo es todo terreno cuando se trata de dormir. —Se burló Ben empujando ligeramente a Rey.

Cuando Rey propuso hacer este viaje pensaba que estaría extrañamente más emocionada cuando se realizara. Esto por que vería de nuevo a Poe y planeaba decirle lo que sentía, pero mientras acordaban su reunión en Naboo resultó que él viajaba tres días después de la fecha que Rey llegaría. Así que guardaría su emoción al menos por unos días más.

Ben tomó la manija del carro, con la intención de permitirle a Rey subir primero pero, al notar a su hermano dormido en la otra ventana, un pensamiento fugaz lo hizo ingresar antes que ella.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando se detuvieron en un paradero para desayunar.

—Ben, despierta a tu hermano, no lo vamos a dejar aquí dentro con los vidrios arriba.— Han salía y estiraba sus piernas y brazos.

—Kylo...— Ben sacudía ligeramente el brazo de su gemelo.

—¡Qué!

—Tu padre dice que bajes a desayunar.

Kylo giró su rostro en rumbo de su hermano. Tallaba sus ojos lastimados por la luz del sol.

Caminó detrás de Ben todo el tiempo, llegaron a una vieja cafetería rodeada de autobuses y camiones. Rey se tomaba una foto con su madre a un lado de un enorme anuncio de donas.

—Veamos...— Recitaba Han mientras leía el menú. —Yo pediré unos huevos con tocino y jamón. Y una taza de café.

—Quiero lo mismo.— Dijo Kylo sin prestar atención al menú. Distraído torpemente con la sonrisa de Rey mientras observaba la foto que se tomó con su mamá.

—Para mi unos waffles con moras y jugo de naranja.

—¿Algo más?— Preguntó amablemente la camarera.

—Si, puedes dejar un par de menús, gracias. —Pidió Han.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo ella, terminando de tomar nota de las órdenes.

—¿Se divierten?— Preguntó Han pasando el menú en dirección a su novia cuando llegaron a la mesa. Leia sólo sonrió en complicidad con él.

Rey tomo su lugar deliberadamente junto a Ben, se estaba volviendo su costumbre personal el desayunar juntos.

Pasados algunos minutos arribó de nuevo la camarera con un juego de tazas blancas y el recipiente de la cafetera.

—¿Ya saben que ordenar?— Preguntó mientras servía la bebida de Han.

—Si, por favor, quisiera probar la Tostada Francesa y una taza de café. —Concluyó regresando el menú a la chica.

Con la libreta en mano dirigió su atención a Rey, quien no podía decidir aún que pedir.

—Amm... yo quiero... Waffles con moras. ¡Ah! y jugo de naranja. Por favor.

—Pensaba que los gemelos eran ellos.— Dijo Han una vez que la mesera se alejó con los pedidos.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó Rey cuando notó la mirada de Han sobre ella.

—Nada olvídalo, niña.

Rey giró para observar a Ben cuando Han puso su atención en preparar su café.

—Pediste lo mismo que yo...— Murmuró Ben.

—Que coincidencia...— Recitó sonriendo ampliamente Rey.

—Nos estamos conectando.— Bromeó el chico empujando ligeramente a Rey con el hombro.

Kylo los observaba de reojo, una mueca se dibujó automáticamente en su rostro.

—Papá...— Kylo comenzó a hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que toda la mesa escuchara.—... ¿Sabías que Ben ya tiene novia?

—¿Qué, novia de verdad?— Han prestó toda su atención directo en Ben.

Las manos de Rey se empuñaron debajo de la mesa, esta no era la primera vez que Kylo los molestaba con eso, pero habían aprendido a ignorarlo. Además siempre lo hacía cuando estaban ellos tres solos, nunca frente de sus padre. Lo que la llenó de incomodidad, ahora comenzaba a sentir que no podía sostener una relación con Ben sin sentir que está haciendo algo malo, y Ben en verdad le agradaba.

—Papá, es Kylo, sólo está molestando...— Ben intentó responder lo más tranquilo posible.

—Ah, ¿Es qué todavía es un secreto?— Preguntó Kylo guiñando el ojo.

—Ya basta, Kylo...— Gruñó Ben en su dirección.

—Ey, tranquilos los dos.— Han colocó su pesada mano sobre la mesa, lo que la hizo retumbar ligeramente.— Kylo; ya no molestes a tu hermano.

La mesa se sumergió en un molesto silencio. Kylo se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento. Por fuera su expresión continuaba siendo seria y severa, pero por dentro sonreía pues, al menos, ahora Ben y Rey ya no conversaban.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La brisa fresca que solo puedes sentir en Naboo se colaba por las ventanas abiertas, la vista siempre ha sido hermosa, desde cualquier parte de la ciudad, sino tienes una vista espectacular de los valles, es su famoso lago que atraviesa la ciudad lo que te cautiva.

—¿Hasta donde vamos?— Preguntó Ben llamando la atención de la chica tocando su hombro.

—Mi abuela no vive muy lejos, tiene su casa justo al lado de aquel muelle.— Señaló Rey en dirección al agua.

—Wow...— Murmuró Ben al prestar atención a los colores y la forma en que el agua reflejaba la luz del sol.

—Y si te gusta el senderismo te va a encantar el valle... Mamá.— Rey llamó la atención de Leia abrazando su asiento.— ¿Crees que podamos salir a caminar hoy?

—No creo, Rey... sabes como es tu abuela. Posiblemente ya esté preparando la comida... y la cena.— Murmuró Leia en dirección a Han.

—Mañana será...— Dijo Rey ahora a su futuro hermanastro.

La casa de su abuela era enorme, construida hace mucho años, con techos altos y arcos en cada esquina. Rey siempre se sentía en una película cuando estaba ahí.

—¡Mamá!— Leia se dejó caer en los brazos de su propia madre.

Han acudía a presentarse formalmente con su suegra mientras los gemelos y Rey bajaban los equipajes.

—Tu abuela es muy linda...— Murmuró Ben a Rey.

—Y es muy dulce, ya lo verás.

—No puede ser...— La agrietada voz de Padme hizo sonreír a Rey.—...Esa es mi nieta.

—Hola, abuela.— Rey dejó en el suelo su maleta para recibir el abrazo de Padme.

—¿Y este par de jóvenes tan bien parecidos?— Los ojos de la vieja señora estaban posados sobre los gemelos.

Rey de inmediato se giró en dirección a Kylo, preparada para detenerlo si planeaba hacer o decir alguna grosería en contra su abuela.

—Soy Ben...— Se presentó el chico estirando su mano para estrecharla.

Los arrugados labios de Padme se estiraron en una cálida sonrisa.

—Yo soy Kylo.— Dijo el segundo chico parándose al lado de su hermano.

—Un par de educados caballeros. Debes estar muy orgulloso Han.

—Cada día...— Suspiró él en respuesta a los elogios de su suegra.

Leia aún mantenía su anillo oculto, colgado de una ligera cadena de oro al rededor de su cuello. El carro se estacionó frente a la casa, pasando los jardines que rodean la propiedad. Al entrar por el marco de la puerta los recibe un enorme espejo y a su costado una antigua foto de bodas. Leia siempre sonreía con nostalgia al verla. Este era el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre pues, al igual que Rey con su papá, jamás lo conoció.

Ben se quedó de pie observando el viejo retrato de la familia Skywalker.

—Te pareces a tu abuela... en esta foto.— Le dijo Ben al notar que Rey se detuvo a su lado.

—No es cierto, pero gracias.— Rey siempre había pensado que su abuela era absolutamente hermosa. Lucía radiante en su vestido de novia. Las palabras de Ben, en su muy humilde opinión, fueron el más grande elogio que alguien pudo darle.

—¿Y tu abuelo? no está.

—Él falleció hace mucho tiempo, mi madre ni siquiera lo recuerda.

—Se ve como un hombre muy imponente.— Concluyó de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a Rey en profundizar demasiado en la excesiva ausencia de figuras paternas en su vida.

—¿Y ella muy pequeña, verdad?...—Dijo señalando la estatura de su abuela en la foto.— Pero mi abuela era tres años mayor que él.

Kylo intentó detenerse en la entrada, pero en su lugar avanzó por la sala y hasta la cocina, caminando junto a su padre.

—Acondicioné las dos habitaciones de abajo... Espero que los chicos no tengan problema en compartir una de ellas.

—No mamá, no hay cuidado, gracias.— Leia dejaba su maleta en la entrada de la cocina.

—Preparé una crema de zanahorias y pasta para la comida. Y hay una lomo en el horno para la cena.

—Te lo dije...—Murmuró Leia en dirección a Han— Mamá, no es para tanto.

—Tonterías. Y cuando llegue tu hermano haremos una costillas en el asador. ¿Cuando llega?

—En tres días. No pudo salir antes.

Los ojos de Padme rozaron ligeramente el suelo, anhelaba tener su casa llena de nuevo. Extrañaba los días en que las risas de sus hijos se escuchaban por todo su hogar.

—Rey—Padme llamó su atención cuando ella apareció en la cocina seguida de cerca por Ben— ¿Por qué no guías a estos adorables niños a la habitación?

—Claro abuela.— Respondió ella tragándose la risa pues; no había nada adorable en los gemelos, mucho menos eran niños. Claro que a los ojos amorosos de su abuela incluso su madre seguía siendo una jovencita.

Kylo y Ben caminaban detrás de ella mientras los dirigía a las habitaciones. Instintivamente abrió la puerta de la habitación más pequeña, sabiendo que esa sería suya. Había colocado una cama extra junto a la enorme que ya recordaba. Aquí solía dormir junto a su madre mientras su tío tomaba la habitación del frente, la que ahora suponen será de Han y Leia.

—Mi abuela debió comprar una cama extra.— Murmuró dejando caer sus cosas en la esa pequeña cama.— Ustedes tomen... ¿En serio?— Preguntó Rey con ironía al notar que Kylo ya se había desplomado sobre las almohadas.

* * *

—Luke deberá dormir en la sala.— Dijo Padme sacando los platos de su alacena.

—Te dije que no convirtieras nuestras habitaciones en un estudio...— Le reclamó Leia mientras tomaba los platos y servía la comida.

—Cariño... No pensé que viviría para ver a la familia tan crecida, tú sólo tenías a Rey. Y Luke... bueno siempre ha sido muy solitario. Por un tiempo estuve segura que me llenarían de nietos...— Ahora Padme se dirigía a Han—... Pero sólo tengo una; Hermosa, por supuesto... Pero ahora con ustedes, Han por favor siéntete parte de la familia.

—Mamá... basta.— Dijo Leia sonriendo a su madre con una silenciosa suplica en sus ojos.

—Leia, controla tus nervios. ¿Qué va a pensar Han?

—¡Mamá!

Leia simplemente suspiró y continuó sirviendo la comida, intentando ahogar las palabras que salían de su madre. Prometiéndose a si misma que jamás sería así con Rey.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La abuela Padme había pasado en Naboo toda su vida. Su boda y la crianza de sus hijos fue en su misma casa. Y, por sus historias, Rey sabía qué ella estaba completamente enamorada de su abuelo incluso ahora, después de tantos años, continuaba enamorada de él.

Ella había pasado algunos días de sus vacaciones, siendo más niña, en la misma habitación que ahora compartía con Ben y Kylo. Por alguna razón la recordaba mucho más amplia.

Su cama provisional por las vacaciones no era para nada incómoda, lo que si la cohibía una poco era que, por primera vez en su vida, compartía una habitación con alguien más, que no fuese su madre. Los gemelos no eran los peores compañeros de habitación del mundo, pero ellos tenían una dinámica muy diferente a la suya, Rey solía recostarse y permitir que el sueño la invadiera, Ben tomaba la linterna de su celular y leía algunas páginas del libro que trajo con él. Y Kylo deslizaba sus dedos en la pantalla de su celular.

La primer mañana que despertó, después de acomodarse ligeramente su despeinada cabellera y tallar sus ojos, giró discretamente a observar los bultos de la cama vecina. Ben y Kylo aun dormían, podía verlos a los dos relajando tanto sus rostros que para ella era imposible distinguir quien era quien, claro que los ubicaba por su pijama; Kylo sería el único sinvergüenza que dormiría sin playera. Pero, más que la desinhibida desnudez de Kylo, algo más llamaba su atención; dormían en una cama lo suficientemente amplia y aún así Kylo invadía el espacio personal de Ben, subiendo sus piernas y pasando su brazo sobre su hermano. Cualquiera pensaría que esto sería molesto para Ben, pero cuando despertó pareció no inmutarse, con cuidado salió de los agarres de su hermano y se deslizó fuera de la cama, como si fuese una actividad cotidiana. Kylo, instintivamente se abrazó de la almohada que acababa de desocupar su hermano.

—Buen día...—Murmuró Rey para no despertar a Kylo.

—Buen día.— Respondió Ben de regreso mientras buscaba sus sandalias.

—Debe ser muy molesto dormir apretados.— Dijo Rey frunciendo los labios.

Ben pasó su vista a Kylo, adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.

—¿Lo dices por Kylo?...—Preguntó señalando a su hermano. Rey sólo afirmaba con su rostro. —La verdad es que no...

Dicho eso se puso de pie y se deslizó dentro del baño.

Rey se quedó en silencio observando al gemelo que aún dormía. Kylo continuaba abrazado de una almohada, jamás habría imaginado verlo en condiciones tan vulnerables. Por su actitud osca y grosera pensaría que el chico dormiría con el ceño fruncido o algo parecido.

Pero lo que más podía asombrarla era el obvio cariño que sentía Kylo por Ben y viceversa. Ellos se cuidaban mutuamente. Incluso dormidos; Kylo no podía dejar de ser protector con su hermano.

Rey, estando cerca de los gemelos, constantemente se preguntaba si de haber tenido ella un hermano o hermana, casi de su misma edad, sería igualmente cariñosa. Una pregunta qué ya es imposible que tenga una respuesta, lo más cercano que tiene a un hermano ahora son los gemelos y Ben es el único que parece agradarle, Kylo era tan volátil, en ocasiones le hablaba con amabilidad y en otras regresaba a ser el mismo desagradable que conoció la primera vez.

Y ella sabía bien a que se debía esa actitud, él continúa intentando hacerla desatinar sobre quien es Kylo y quien Ben. Pero desde el incidente en la piscina no permitió que eso ocurriera de nuevo y en muy pocos días pudo identificar algo que Ben tenía y que Kylo no, por mucho que el chico se esforzara.

Los primeros días en Naboo fueron maravillosos; pasearon por el muelle, compraron algunos regalos, tomaron infinidad de fotos. Y la actividad favorita de Rey; Contemplaba su celular esperando un mensaje de Poe Dameron, el chico se mantenía en constante comunicación con ella. Para su mala suerte su tío y Poe llegarían el mismo día, para su buena suerte Poe llegaría por la mañana y su tío casi al caer la tarde, así que podrá estar con Poe al menos unas horas, el tiempo suficiente para decirle que por dos largos años ha estado enamorada de él. Su comunicación también era constante con Rose, su mejor amiga no dejaba de parlotear sobre la bonita pareja que haría una vez que los dos decidieran estar juntos. Incluso les inventó una vida en la universidad, Rey se daba cuenta que Rose solía fantasear mucho más que ella. Pero las constantes historias que se inventaba Rose eran el aliento suficiente para convencer a Rey que iba en la dirección adecuada con Poe.

Un día antes de la llegada de su tío, y de Poe, la familia planeó una pequeña caminata por el valle, de más era mencionar que Han estaba completamente enamorado de la ciudad, pero su parte favorita eran todos los recuerdos que estaba formando con sus hijos y su nueva familia.

—¿Tienes repelente?— Preguntaba el joven Ben a Rey, mientras ella preparaba su ropa para el día de caminata.

—Si...— Respondió ella pasando el recipiente con gel.— Eres irresistible para los insectos.— Murmuró ella observando las picaduras en los brazos del chico.

—Un poco...— Admitió entre risitas.— Y no entiendo por que a mi hermano no lo molestan tanto.

"Ni los mosquitos lo soportan" Pensó Rey, incluso en su cabeza pudo distinguir el tono de sarcasmo.

Rey ingresó al baño para cambiarse la ropa, se colocó unos desgastados short de tela, su viejo bañador y una camisa desabotonada hasta la cintura, un estilo que vio a algunas chicas de su edad utilizando en el muelle.

Salió directo para encontrar la fija mirada de Ben sobre ella.

—¿Todo bien?...— Preguntó ella ladeando su rostro.

—Si, creí... ver algo, perdón...— El chico volvió a acomodar sus cosas.

—O-k... Te veo en la cocina...— Recitó la chica saliendo de la habitación.

Ben se quedó quieto observando sus cosas y luego la cama de su compañera. Tenía que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y expulsar las emociones que lo recorrían, "es casi tu hermana" se repetía una y otra vez.

Rey caminaba por el largo pasillo que la llevaría a la cocina, el sol comenzaba a caer y por fin se haría de noche, por la mañana podrá ver de nuevo a Poe y por la tarde a su querido tío. Tantas emociones para un sólo día

Repentinamente chocó directo contra su madre, quien salía con prisa de la cocina. Sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento...— Se disculpó Rey tomando los hombros de su mamá.

—No te preocupes.— Sonrió Leia despreocupada y con la intención de continuar su camino.— ¡Rey!...—Llamó su atención antes de que su hija entrara a la cocina.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó preocupada, observando a su mamá.

—Pensé que te comprarías un nuevo traje de baño...— Le dijo señalando la playera abierta de la chica.

—Ahhh...— Tartamudeó ligeramente Rey bajando su mirada a su ropa.—...Si, no... no compré nada ¿Sabes?... nada me convenció. Quizás el próximo año.

—Podríamos ir a algún almacén hoy y...

—No...—Se apresuró a responder Rey— ...estoy bien mamá, gracias.

Leia entrecerró los ojos, algo extrañada con el comportamiento de su hija. Mientras el corazón de Rey se puso ligeramente a la defensiva, no pensó que su madre sería tan observadora como para notar lo que llevaba puesto ese día. La idea fugaz de ser en extremo cuidadosa cuando utilice su nueva prenda viajó por su cabeza.

Rey se quedó de pie ante la puerta de la cocina mientras Leia se alejaba a su habitación. Suspiró antes de avanzar.

—¿Ahora le mentimos a mamá?...—La sarcástica voz de Kylo la sobresaltó cuando ingresó a la cocina. El chico estaba sentado en los banquillos de la barra de la cocina, masticando alegremente una manzana.

—Te dije que no hablaras sobre eso...—Le advirtió Rey cruzando sus brazos.

Kylo sonrió con malicia y se puso de pie, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la chica dejaba la manzana mordida sobre la barra de la cocina. Rey, casi temiendo por su vida, comenzó a retroceder lentamente hasta estar de espaldas al refrigerador.

—Tranquila...— Dijo ronroneando las palabras en su boca y colocando su dedo índice sobre el abdomen de la chica.—... Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Rey bajó sus mirada para observar el pequeño punto exacto donde su piel y la de Kylo se conectaba, justo arriba del último botón abrochado. Su respiración de vio ligaramente afectada y sentía que su rostro se fundía. El dedo del chico se alejó un poco de ella y ahora presionaba su mentón para hacerla subir la mirada. El rostro de Kylo no estaba tan cerca para hacerla sentir que la invadía, pero si lo suficiente para sentir las cálidas exhalaciones de su nariz.

—Kylo, déjala tranquila...— Ben apareció de repente en la cocina y jaló un poco la camisa de su hermano para separarlo de Rey.

—¿Qué?...— Preguntó con inocencia levantando sus manos, como si fuera un criminal sin nada que ocultar.— No le he hecho nada... además de guardar sus secretos, ¿No? — Preguntó al final regresando su mirada a la de Rey. Quien aún continuaba adherida al refrigerador.

—Ya, Kylo... déjala.— Le pidió de nuevo Ben, casi suplicante, sin exaltarse.

Kylo pasó sus ojos de Rey a su hermano, y frunció los labios antes de salir de la cocina. Rey dejó escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo una vez que el chico estaba lo suficientemente lejos. No era la primera vez que su cercanía la hacía sentir de ese modo.

—Los veo afuera, palomitas...— Gritó Kylo, desde lo que Rey pudo suponer era la puerta de entrada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El día era perfecto, nada podía opacar el enorme sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en el pecho de Rey.

Ella despertó temprano esa mañana de jueves, tomó su teléfono celular entre sus manos y había dos mensajes en el; uno era de su mejor amiga Rose : "Quiero detalles", Rey sonrió al imaginar a su mejor amiga dando saltitos a su alrededor chillando emocionada. Y el otro mensaje era de Poe "Estamos llegando a las 9am ¿Te veo a las 11?". Ella estaba esperando poder verlo desde el momento en que pusiera sus pies en Naboo, pero sería paciente, ya había esperado hasta este momento, unas horas no harán la diferencia.

Eran al rededor de las siete en punto cuando Rey saltó de su cama y se metió al baño a cepillar sus dientes. La ropa que usaría ese día estaba aguardando por ella, pero optó por no usarla hasta estar a punto de salir. No quería imaginar el drama que tendría que vivir con su madre si la viera usando una prenda tan escasa. Rey recuerda a su madre tratando de controlar cada aspecto en la vida de ambas, hasta los trece años Leia continuaba eligiendo la ropa que Rey utilizaría.

Cuando salió del baño pasó sus ojos ligeramente a la cama de los gemelos, los dos continuaban dormidos, la caminata del día anterior los dejó exhaustos, apenas tocaron la cama y los dos se cayeron profundamente.

Esa misma caminata le sirvió a Rey para despejar su mente sobre el comportamiento de Kylo; la forma en que se acercó a ella en la cocina, como la retuvo contra el refrigerador por al menos una fracción de segundos, como se sentía su respiración sobre su piel. Ella sabe que él sólo busca provocarla para generar un conflicto entre sus padres. Por esa razón Kylo se acerca a ella sin respetar su espacio personal o sabe, precisamente, como tocarla para hacerla desatinar. Pero desde el día que se hizo pasar por Ben en la piscina se prometió no dejarse llevar por las instigaciones del chico. Hasta había decidido que jugaría su mismo juego, pero Kylo es tan impulsivo; Rey nunca sabe que esperar de él. Su comportamiento siempre le ha parecido absurdamente infantil, pero cuando lo ve dormido al lado de su hermano, aferrado al cuerpo de Ben alcanza a percibir el miedo que emana de Kylo, el miedo de perder lo único constante que le queda; su familia.

Había olvidado por completo, y deliberadamente, que hoy su tío arribaba a Naboo por la tarde y qué, alentados por su abuela, iría toda la familia a recibirlo al aeropuerto. Claro que eso no arruinaba para nada sus planes del día, pues Luke llegaría poco antes del atardecer.

—Necesitamos comprar especias y carbón para el fuego.— Escuchó Rey a su abuela hablando con su madre desde la cocina.

—Mamá son las ocho de la mañana, puede esperar. Rey, buen día.— Saludo alegremente Leia con la espátula que tenía en su mano. Rey sólo sonrió en respuesta.— ¿Me ayudas con el desayuno?

—Claro...— Murmuró ella acercándose a la barra para picar algunas verduras.

Han se unió a ellas en cuestión de minutos. Los tres se encargaron por completo del desayuno mientras dejaban que la abuela Padme arreglara la mesa.

Prepararon omelette y jugo de naranja.

—Rey ¿Puedes despertar a mis hijos?— Pidió Han amablemente. Él estaba remojando los sartenes que utilizaron para cocinar.

Rey asintió en silencio y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Ambos continuaban dormidos. No se sintió con la confianza de sacudir el cuerpo de Kylo así que giró hasta el otro lado de la cama para llamar al otro hermano.

—Ben...—Murmuró la chica mientras tocaba ligeramente su brazo. —Ben.— Repitió de nuevo con mucha mayor fuerza. La suficiente para hacer despertar al chico.

—¿Qué?...— Preguntó adormilado, su voz apenas era escuchada.

—Tu padre me pidió que los llamara para desayunar.

Ben se sentó sobre la cama, moviendo a su hermano en el proceso. Kylo de inmediato reaccionó despertando. Los dos estaban despeinados, con la mirada perdida.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma. Casi siempre fue Padme quien tomaba la palabra, emocionada con la llegada de su hijo mayor.

Después del desayuno los gemelos salieron a los jardines y Rey se encerró en la habitación que compartían, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y no dejaba de verse al espejo. No se reconocía del todo, no estaba acostumbrada a verse tan diferente. Sabía que tenía el cuerpo para lucir un traje de baño de dos piezas, practicaba natación prácticamente desde que nació, pero eso no significaba que estuviera acostumbrada.

Salió sin hacer mucho ruido, tenía que llegar al menos hasta la puerta de entrada y luego correría como si la siguiera el mismo diablo.

—¿A donde vas?...— Preguntó Leia saliendo repentinamente de la cocina. Interceptando a Rey mientras ella intentaba ser discreta.

—Sólo a dar una vuelta.— Respondió inocente viendo directo a su madre a los ojos.

—Sola no vas a salir de esta casa.— Dijo Leia después de darle un ligero vistazo a su hija.

—Mamá, sólo voy al muelle a caminar.— Respondió Rey a la defensiva. Ella recuerda cuando era más joven podía ir al muelle sin problemas.

—No, Rey... Sola no...— Repitió Leia con autoridad en su voz.

Los ojos de Rey estaban a punto de desbordar su enojo. Su cejas se estaban juntando lentamente y comenzaba a fruncir sus labios. Fue en ese precioso momento que uno de los gemelos apareció por el pasillo.

—Pídele a Benny que te acompañe. ¿Podrías?...— Le pidió Leia al chico deteniendolo por su hombro.

—Soy Kylo...— Respondió siseando.

—Kylo...—Corrigió Leia— ¿Podrías acompañar a Rey al muelle?

—¡Mamá!...—Dijo Rey entre dientes.

Kylo, sin decir una sola palabra pasó sus ojos de Leia a Rey, quien con el paso de cada segundo comenzaba a enfardarse mucho más.

—Claro, por qué no...— Respondió con esa sonrisa repleta de cinismo que Rey tanto detestaba.

—Llamen a Ben y van los tres.

Rey caminaba escoltada por los hermanos Solo, eran cerca de las once, la hora en que acordó encontrarse con Poe. Trataba de tranquilizarse, la presencia de los gemelos no es culpa de ellos, fue su madre quien insistió en que saliera acompañada.

Los tres chicos estaban de espaldas al lago observando pulseras y collares tejidos, fue en ese momento que Rey lo vio, caminando solo con rumbo al punto de encuentro, su corazón se detuvo y, así como estaba ligeramente oculta por los collares, se permitió observarlo; Poe Dameron caminaba siempre con un paso tan firme. Rey desde hace dos años lo veía como un chico completamente inalcanzable, era un año mayor que ella. Además estaba a punto de ingresar a la universidad y este habría sido el último verano que pasarían juntos.

—Voy a... voy a saludar a un amigo...— Anunció Rey, tocando ligeramente el brazo de uno de los hermanos, realmente no le interesó mucho saber cual de los dos era.

Rey salió disparada caminando a espaldas del chico, con cada paso que daba su corazón se derretía un poco más. Poe se detuvo, antes de girar y ver de frente a Rey quien ya estaba sonriendo en su dirección.

—Hola...—Murmuró ella. Su voz apenas era audible.

—¡REY!...—Exclamó el chico emocionado lanzándose a su amiga y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Rey se dejó invadir por la sensación, él raramente era tan afecto con ella.

—¿Cómo estás?...—Preguntó soltando a la chica.—... te hemos extrañado en casa.

—Y yo a ustedes.—Respondió Rey colocando su mano en el hombro de Poe.

—Pero dime ¿Cómo te trata Corellia? ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

—Ah... todo perfecto. Está planeando su boda y...

—¿Se va a casar?. Envíale mis felicitaciones.

—Claro, aunque aún es un secreto.

—No le diré a nadie, tranquila.

Poe ya se había recargado en las barandas de madera que rodeaban el muelle. A pesar de estar rodeados de gente, Rey se sentía en completa paz, estando al lado del chico que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo para la universidad?— Preguntó Rey colocándose al lado del chico.

—Si... regresando de estas vacaciones comienzo a hacer las maletas y empacar mis cosas.

—¿Rentarás algún departamento?

—No... más o menos. Hay residencias estudiantiles. Mi padre quiere tenerme bien vigilado. Creo que no confía mucho en el Poe Universitario.

—El Poe de preparatoria no le dio muchas razones...— Respondió ella sonriendo.

Poe le regreso la sonrisa mientra la empujaba ligeramente con el hombro.

—¿Y tú, ya sabes a que escuela entrarás?— Preguntó Poe regresando su atención al agua del lago.

—La verdad no... supongo que será a la misma escuela que asistan los gemelos.

—Es verdad ¿Cómo te han tratado ellos?

—Bien... Me llevo mejor con Ben. Kylo es un poco pesado en ocasiones.

—Si... Rose me contó que le rompiste la nariz.

Las entrañas de Rey se contrajeron ¿Cómo fue posible que Rose se atreviera a contar eso? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de inmediato.

—Estaba molesta...—Intentó defenderse. Recordando el día que Han le pidió matrimonio a su madre y Kylo actuó como un niño caprichoso.— Regularmente no soy así, lo sabes...

—Creo que es genial...— Mumuró Poe girando a ver a Rey.— Que sepas defenderte.

Los ojos de Poe casi lucían orgullosos, Rey estaba segura que este debía ser el momento indicado, los dos frente al lago que vio a sus abuelos contraer matrimonio, no había nada más armónico, nada más simétrico que ellos dos juntos.

—Ah Rey... hay algo que quisiera preguntarte...— Poe se puso serio y se clavo delante de la chica.

—Claro, lo que sea.— Murmuró ella.

Rey no lo podía creer, estaba sucediendo y ni siquiera fue por ella. Las locas teorías de su mejor amiga se estaban volviendo realidad. Su corazón estaba desbocado. Emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y sentía que comenzaba a flotar.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes? con todo el asunto de la universidad. Y el irme lejos. ¿Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad de pedirle a Rose que sea mi novia?

—¿Cómo? —Murmuró ella. Rey estaba confundida ¿Utilizó las palabras novia y Rose en la misma pregunta?. Un ligero ensordecimiento le invadió las orejas.

—Es que eres su mejor amiga...—Recitaba avergonzado el chico—... y eres la única que me podría responder esto. No quisiera dar un paso en falso. Sabes como es Rose. Tampoco quisiera perder su amistad.

Esto no estaba pasando, intentaba engañarse Rey. "Debo estar soñando" un sueño en verdad extraño. Su cuerpo estaba tenso de repente y las ganas de llorar la estaban invadiendo. Pero intentaba no demostrarlo. Su corazón estaba a punto de romperse.

—Pues... no, ella, no lo sé.— Respondió finalmente después de algunos segundos en silencio.

—¿Crees que podrías preguntarle?— Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Poe se sentía como una flecha atravesando su pecho.

Rey no podía responder. El nudo en su garganta le estaba trabando las palabras. Solo pudo mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

—¿Todo bien?— Preguntó Poe crispando su rostro.

—Si...— Alcanzó a musitar Rey.— Pero debo irme ahora. —Dijo observando su celular.— Mi tío Luke está por llegar y vamos a recibirlo al aeropuerto.

—Ah, bien. Te veo después.

—Si... le preguntaré a Rose.

—Intenta ser discreta... Que no sepa que yo te lo pedí.

—No te preocupes. Te veo después...— Se despidió Rey dando media vuelta y alejándose de Poe. Cada paso que daba era más y más rápido hasta que comenzó a correr.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Voy a... voy a saludar a un amigo...— Dijo Rey tocando ligeramente el brazo de Kylo.

El chico pasó su mirada del estante a Rey, quien se alejaba de ellos caminando al muelle.

—¿Qué dijo?...— Preguntó Ben acercándose a su hermano.

—Que iba a saludar a alguien...

Los dos chicos tenían sus ojos clavados en ella. No queriendo perderla de vista.

Cada paso que daba era la perdición para Ben. Rey lucía hermosa el día de hoy. Cada día, ante sus ojos, ella era hermosa. Pero hoy radiaba, hoy se veía diferente. Y en cuestión de segundos entendió por qué. Los brazos de un chico no mucho mayor que ella la rodeaban por la cintura y casi la despegaban del suelo.

Ben intentó distraerse con los objetos que vendían en el puesto.

—Uy... eso debió doler.— Dijo Kylo colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

—Basta Kylo. No te lo voy a pedir dos veces.

—Tranquilo, hermano... No te voy a molestar. La pura imagen ya debe estar matándote.— Dijo sonriendo con maldad.

A diferencia de Ben, que intentó ocupar su mente con otras cosas Kylo mantuvo a Rey vigilada, observando cada moviendo, cada mal paso que daba la chica. Era evidente que no iba a escuchar nada desde ahí y no podía acercarse sin que ella se diera cuenta. Además Ben no se lo iba a permitir. y ¿A cuenta de qué iba a acercarse? Rey no le interesa, nada que tenga que ver con ella le interesa. Sólo ese truco que tiene para diferenciarlos. Pero fuera de eso ella un cero total a la izquierda. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puede fingir desinterés como lo hace Ben?.

Sus ojos se pasan de regreso a la pareja que continúa en el muelle, charlan y de vez en tanto Rey sonríe. Pero entonces nota algo diferente. Rey da un ligero paso hacia a tras. Su rostro está más apagado, sin la radiante sonrisa que la decoró toda la mañana.

—Ben...— Murmuró Kylo intentando llamar la atención de su hermano. —...Algo está pasando con Rey.

—Déjala tranquila, Kylo.

—No, es en serio...— Alcanzó de decir antes de que Rey diera media vuelta y se alejada del chico.

Ben y Kylo la observaron por un momento, primero a ella y luego a su amigo que se mantuvo un segundo observándola y al siguiente sacando su celular y caminando en sentido contrario.

Los gemelos no dijeron nada, con un acuerdo silencioso salieron del pequeño puesto y corrieron en dirección de Rey.

Las chica estaba saliendo de los límites de la calle, adentrándose a una pequeña sección arbórea. Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de tocar el agua y se dejó caer ahí. Sentada con la piernas recogidas en su pecho.

—¿Rey?...— Ben dulcificó su voz mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kylo permaneció quieto, unos pasos detrás de ellos. Observaba en silencio como Rey, intentando ser discreta, se secaba las lágrimas y giraba para observarlos.

—¿No saben como volver?— Preguntó ella. Haciendo sonar su voz lo más casual que pudo.—...Siguen el camino y doblan dos calles, no pueden perderse.

—Sabemos como regresar...— Ben le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Rey lo observaba directo a los ojos y luego giraba para observar a Kylo. Él continuaba en silencio, sólo manteniendo su mirada sobre su hermano y Rey. Pasaron casi un minuto total en silencio. sólo viéndose a los ojos unos a otros, Kylo continuaba manteniendo su distancia.

—Llora Rey...—Murmuró Ben pasando su brazo por los hombros de Rey. La respiración de ella comenzó a hacerse irregular, sentía una impotencia creciendo en su pecho y una desesperación que no era capaz de canalizar. Había cientos de ideas en su cabeza, muchos pensamientos que no podía aterrizar. Sólo dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Ben y permitió que los sentimientos que la atormentaban se liberaran. Lloró tan fuerte que no sentía la menor vergüenza de que incluso Kylo pudiera escucharla.

Los sonidos amorfos que salían del pecho de la chica mantenían a Kylo tomando su distancia, observando con recelo la escena de su hermano consolando a su hermanastra. Una sentimiento lo corrompía ahora y sólo quería alejarse antes de hacer alguna locura.

—Ire a la casa...— Dijo dando la vuelta y dejando a Rey y Ben solos.

Ben permanecía en silencio, observando como su hermano se alejaba y pasando sus manos por la espalda de Rey. Intentaba descifrar las palabras que salían de ella; alcanza a distinguir "Me siento como tonta" "Dios, que vergüenza" y una que no dejaba de repetir "Debí saberlo".

Él no sentía que tuviera algo bueno que decir, en realidad no sabía que palabras utilizar para hacerla sentir mejor, él no había pasado nunca por una situación similar. Pensaba seriamente que Rey necesitaba a su madre. Pero aún entendiendo eso, el egoísmo no lo dejaba actuar. Después de ver como el chico del muelle la abrazaba, quería a Rey únicamente para él "Un sentimiento muy de Kylo" pensada.

Pasaron al menos una hora sentados en silencio, la respiración y sollozos de Rey comenzaron a disminuir mientras observaba las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla del lago.

—Deberíamos volver a casa...—Dijo ella sin despegarse de Ben. Continuaba con su mano aferrada a la ropa del chico.

—Si, Kylo ya debió haber llegado, se preocuparan por nosotros.

Ben se alejó ligeramente de Rey para ponerse de pie y extender su mano en dirección a ella. Caminaron en silencio hasta regresar al camino que los llevaba a la casa de su abuela.

—Ben...—Dijo Rey al doblar una de las calles. El chico sólo dirigió su rostro—...Gracias.

Ben estiró sus labios formando una cálida sonrisa. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Kylo, la única peculiaridad es que cuando es Ben quien la muestra puede sentir el cariño y amabilidad del chico.

No eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando llegaron a los jardines de la casa. Rey no quería entrar aún. Sabía que si veía a su madre volvería a llorar. Así que, sin decir una sola palabra caminó esquivando la entrada y dirigiéndose al patio.

La sorpresa los golpeó de lleno. Kylo estaba sentado debajo de unas de las sombras que brindaba la casa, se puso de pie casi de inmediato. Dejando al descubierto una mancha de sangre en la manga de su playera, difícil de ocultar.

—¿Entramos?—Dijo Kylo dirigiéndose a su hermano, ignorando por completo a Rey.

—¿Te quedaste afuera todo este tiempo?— Cuestionó Ben extrañado.

—Imagina que diría su madre si aparezco sin ella.— Recriminó Kylo con desdén señalando a Rey.

Ella no se quedó mucho tiempo después del último comentario de Kylo, no tenía especial humor para escucharlo siendo grosero.

—¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Ben cruzando las manos en su pecho. Una vez que Rey estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—Nada...— Respondió Kylo a la defensiva. Frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes la manga manchada de sangre...— Dijo Ben señalando la prenda de su hermano.

—Debí cortarme con algo.— Respondió sin siquiera voltear a ver las manchas.

—Dame eso...— Exigió Ben tirando de la playera de su hermano.

—Tranquilízate Ben.— Kylo intentó soltarse de los agarres de su hermano.

—¿Sabes que va a decir tu padre si te ve con esto?...—Preguntó molesto dejando de forcejear—...No voy a permitir que les arruines las vacaciones a todos y...—Ben bajó la intensidad de su voz antes de quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Kylo molesto—... ¿No quieres que me manden a un colegio militar?... Lo dices como si de verdad Han fuese a hacerlo.

Kylo terminó por obedecer a su hermano, se sacó la playera y se la entregó a Ben antes de entrar a la casa por la misma puerta que ingresó Rey.

Ben permaneció de pie con la ropa de su hermano en las manos. Intentando tranquilizarse antes de entrar el también.

Aún no caía la tarde y el día parecía no tener fin. Todavía tenían que ir a recibir al famoso tío Luke al aeropuerto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Rey decidió a toda costa ocultar sus emociones, desde el momento que llegó a casa de su abuela, se metió directo a la regadera y cambió su ropa. No quería verse de nuevo con las ridículas compras que su mejor amiga lo obligó a hacer. Estaba molesta con Rose, aún sabiendo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no lo podía evitar, el sentimiento de traición era más fuerte que ella.

No salió de la habitación que compartía con los gemelos hasta que su madre la llamó cuando el tiempo de ir por su tío se acercaba.

Viajaron todos juntos en el carro de la abuela Padme, que era mucho más espacioso, además de Luke también debía haber espacio para sus maletas y las compras que harían antes de pasar al aeropuerto.

Rey se mantenía en silencio observando por la ventana, los gemelos estaban igualmente distraídos. Ben no quería dirigir la palabra a su hermano, continuaba molesto por esa indiscreta mancha de sangre en su ropa. Y Kylo luchaba con sentimientos que estaban más allá de su compresión.

Fue una suerte que la abuela Padme y Han no dejaran de hablar durante todo el recorrido. Hasta el día de hoy habían construido una agradable relación entre suegra y yerno. Padme ya lo consideraba parte de la familia a pesar de conocerlo apenas hace unos días.

El aeropuerto no estaba abarrotado de gente, algunas personas aquí otras allá. Naboo era un destino hermoso, pero no muchas personas lo visitaban, era más el tipo de lugar al que vas a escaparte un fin de semana.

Luke llegaría por la puerta cuatro, Padme aguardaba con las manos en su pecho observando a cada persona que salía por esa puerta. Apenas vio a su hijo y estiró sus manos para recibirlo.

Luke apenas estaba cambiado, había ganado algo de peso, pero continuaba siendo delgado. Sus ojos eran profundamente azules y había dejado crecer su cabello, al igual que su padre.

Rey sonrió con sólo verlo, cualquier mal de amor que pueda sufrir se remediaba con ver a su tío.

—Leia...—Murmuró Luke estirando su brazo para agregar a su hermana en el abrazo que fundía a madre e hijo. —No lo creo...—Dijo Luke cuando pudo separarse de su madre y clavando su vista en Rey.—... ¿Esta es mi sobrina?

Rey sólo sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaba. Ben la observaba de reojo, ausente al igual que su padre y hermano.

—¿Cómo está tío?—Dijo con educación acercándose a él.

—Imposible, cuando te dejé eras todavía una niña.

—Me viste el año pasado...—Recriminó ella fingiendo enojo.

—Tengo algo para ti.— Dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba a su sobrina.

Rey sonrió con torpeza mientras se dejaba envolver por el cariño de Luke. Él tenía una costumbre bien arraigada de traerle regalos de los lugares que visitaba. Luke era un viajero incansable y un idealista.

—Luke...—Llamó Leia su atención.

Él se separó de su sobrina y giró su atención a su hermana quien estaba de pie al lado de Han.

—Quiero presentarte a Han y sus hijo Ben y Kylo...—Dijo señalando a la familia.

—Han Solo, Por fin nos conocemos.— Luke estrechó la mano de su cuñado con fuerza.— ¿Cómo los ubicas?— Preguntó Luke pasando su atención a los gemelos e, igualmente, estrechando sus manos.

—Años de práctica.— Respondió Han. En un discurso que ya tenía por de más practicado.

El viaje de regreso en automóvil fue más apretado. Esta vez Padme no dejaba de hablar con su hijo, preguntando sobre sus viajes y el trabajo.

Apenas llegaron a la casa y Han junto a Padme salieron al patio a preparar la parrilla para la cena. Luke descargó su pequeña maleta y, seguido por Leia y Rey, desempacó todo en un pequeño cuarto que Padme adaptó para su hijo en lo últimos días.

Cargaba su maleta con algunas prendas, el resto eran zapatos y pequeñas cajas, una en especial llamó la atención de Rey, una color negro que rápidamente pasó en su dirección.

—Esto es para ti...—Luke abrió con cuidado la pequeña caja.

Era una hermosa piedra de color verde ajustada a una cadena dorada.

—¿Eso es...?— Leia estaba de pie al lado de su hija en un parpadeo.

—Un cristal Kyber...— Murmuró Luke contestando la pregunta inconclusa de su hermana.

—No puedes regalarle eso a mi hija. Es demasiado costoso.

—¿Cómo no?...—Dijo Luke mientras sacaba la cadena de su caja.— Además mira, combina con sus ojos.

Rey sabía que lo más sensato era guardar silencio. En las peleas entre estos hermanos en particular, y en lo que refería a consentirla a ella, Luke siempre se alzaba victorioso.

—No, Luke... no.— Leia suspiró molesta.

Luke ni siquiera fingía que le prestaba atención pues ya estaba colocando la delgada cadena al rededor del cuello de Rey.

—No escuches a tu madre.— Se dirigió a Rey guiñando un ojo— son de buena suerte y atrae energías positiva... además; te luce fabuloso.

—El año pasado le diste unos aretes y...

—Aún los conservó.— Interrumpió Rey a su madre. Defendiéndose de la acusación que ella estaba segura le harían. Pues si, en efecto, Luke le regaló unos lindos pendientes de oro, pero casi nunca los usaba.

—Yo sé que sí...— Respondió él sonriendo.

De regreso en el patio; Han continuaba encendiendo el fuego en la parrilla mientras Ben ayudaba a Padme a colocar una mesa y sillas.

Kylo se mantenía en la cocina, intentando camuflarse en la oscuridad, esperando el momento indicado para encerrarse en la habitación. Sólo escuchó el sonido de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse, sabía que debían ser Leia, Rey y Luke saliendo con todos. Pero una ligera sombra se adentró a la cocina, sin siquiera prender la luz.

Rey estaba en la punta de sus pies recargada en la alacena, intentando alcanzar una de las puertas de arriba. Su delgada figura se ceñía en los cortos shorts que utilizaba y dejaba al descubierto la parte baja de su espalda mientras intentaba alzar su brazo. Kylo se mantenía en silencio, obviamente sabía que ella desconocía por completo su presencia. Él ya notaba como los hombros de Rey se fruncían cuando él entraba a las habitaciones donde ella estaba. Parte de la curiosidad en Kylo aún estaba latente, pues incluso sin hablar ella sabe cuando es él o Ben quien aparece repentinamente. Y continúa arraigando la idea de qué todas sus emociones en conflicto se deben a su curiosidad y nada más.

—¿No deberías estar afuera?—Preguntó repentinamente. En un intento por desviar sus propios pensamientos.

Rey tensó sus músculos al escuchar la sorpresiva voz de Kylo, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie dentro de la cocina. Después de girar sobre sus talones y buscar a Kylo entre la oscuridad se relajó al ver su silueta.

—Kylo... Me asustaste.— Murmuró ella aliviada.

—¿Que buscas?— Preguntó Kylo. Ignorando la exagerada reacción de la chica.

—Mi abuela quiere unas especias para la carne.— Respondió mientras caminaba hasta el interruptor y encendía la luz. Algo que debió hacer desde un comienzo.

Kylo guardó silencio de nuevo, recargado sobre la silla con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, sólo observando a Rey arrastrando un pequeño banco para poder alcanzar las puertas más altas donde su abuela ocultaba las especias.

En un acto de desinteresada caballerosidad se puso de pie y colocándose a las espaldas de la chica se alzó sobre la alacena y tomo los recipientes que Rey estaba intentando alcanzar.

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó ella sobresaltada bajando del pequeño banquillo. Intentando alejarse de Kylo.

—Te estoy ayudando, ingrata.— Respondió con dureza colocando los frascos sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Pues, mantén tu espacio.— Escupió ella. Estirando su brazo para alcanzar los frascos con especias

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó lascivo al sujetar la muñeca de Rey —¿Te sigo poniendo nerviosa?

—Tú no me pones nerviosa.— Respondió desafiante intentando alejar su mano de Kylo.

Pero este la atrajo con mayor fuerza hasta él. Comenzaba a gustarle la forma en que Rey siempre contraía la mirada cuando él clavaba sus ojos en ella. El delicado sonrojo de furia que se forma en su entrecejo. Él desvió su mirada hasta el pecho de Rey, curioso y con la mano que tenía libre tocó ligeramente el collar, este bailó con delicadeza en sus dedos y de nuevo regresó a su lugar.

—¿Qué es?— Preguntó Kylo en voz baja.

—Un regalo de mi tío...— Respondió igualmente a media voz, casi jadeante.

—Combina con tus ojos...— La mano de Kylo comenzaba a relajarse en la muñeca de Rey hasta casi soltarla por completo. —... pero, según entiendo...— Su voz ahora era aterciopelada mientras tomaba de nuevo el dije entre sus dedos y con su mano libre estiraba con cuidado el cuello de la playera que Rey utilizaba. —...los cristales deben estar siempre en contacto con la piel.

Los ojos de Kylo buscaron la mirada perdida de Rey, los hombros de la chica subieron y bajaron arrítmicos al sentir el frío cristal caer contra lo cálido de sus pechos.

—Tus especias...— Le dijo mientras girada y tomaba él los frascos y se los entregaba a un Rey cada vez más confundida.

Rey los arrebató de sus manos y, con las piernas aún débiles y lánguidas, caminó tan firme como pudo hasta el patio.

Kylo permaneció en su lugar, pasó una fuerte cantidad de saliva acumulada en su boca y, sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza, se encerró en el baño de su ahora habitación a liberar todo la tensión que le provocó estar tan cerca de Rey.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Pasar las vacaciones en Naboo comenzó como idea increíble para declararle su amor a Poe Dameron. Pasó al menos un mes intentando decidir que ropa utilizaría para la ocasión, incluso vivió la vergüenza de su vida cuando Kylo se metió al probador de mujeres en el centro comercial. Todo en vano. Poe Dameron no correspondía a sus sentimientos, el chico estaba enamorado de la mejor amiga de Rey; Rose Tico. Y ahora, después del día repleto de emociones que había vivido encarando la verdad y recibiendo a su querido tío Luke, debía recostarse y responder las múltiples preguntas que aguardan por ella en su celular, todas de Rose.

Rey estaba recostada de espaldas a la cama de los gemelos. Ben tenía al menos veinte minutos en cama y Kylo, según escuchaba, estaba en la ducha. Rey de vez en tanto suspiraba y se perdía en sus pensamientos, no quería decirle a Rose que Poe estaba enamorado de ella, no quería imaginar a su mejor amiga al lado del chico que tanto le gustaba. ¿Eso la hacía egoísta de algún modo? Rey no podía dejar de pensar que si.

—¿Rey?...— La dulce voz de Ben la sacó por completo de su hilo de pensamiento.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó vacilando y limpiando las atrevidas lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse sobre su rostro.

—Estaba pensando en ver una película ¿Crees... querrías... te...

—Si...— Respondió ella, interrumpiendo las atoradas palabras de Ben.

Rey dejó su teléfono de lado, Rose Tico podría esperar a mañana. Se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama vecina junto a Ben.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— preguntó Rey asomando su cabeza en la pantalla del celular que Ben sostenía en sus manos.

—Algo de terror, quizás suspenso.

Ben no quería ser muy obvio, pero su plan era simple, distraer a Rey lejos de temas que tengan que ver con el romance. No les tomó mucho tiempo optar por una película de terror clásica; Halloween. Ben se recostó con los pies del lado de la cabecera, rápidamente Rey se unió a él. Estaban codo a codo mientras Ben sostenía la pantalla de su celular.

—Siempre me duermo con las películas...— Murmuró Rey divertida.

—Lo sé...— Le respondió Ben sonriendo.

—¿Si lo recuerdas?— Preguntó avergonzada hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

Ben no podía olvidar el único intento para congeniar que vivieron el verano que Rey los visitó, cuando aún era una niña enclenque de once años, se quedó dormida cuando la película no alcanzaba aún su clímax.

—Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo.

Devolvió su atención a la pantalla, mientras la música de inicio inundaba sus oídos. La cálida sensación que le proporcionaba estar con Ben no se limitaba sólo a su calidez emocional, literalmente Ben era un pequeño radiador. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitar compararlo con las frías manos de Kylo. Quería poder ser capaz de despejar su mente de todo la cantidad de sensaciones que la sola cercanía de Kylo le provocaba. Él era casi como un depredador, y ella se sentía como un débil presa.

La película apenas estaba comenzando cuando Kylo salió de la ducha, notó el pequeño bulto de Rey acurrucado junto a su hermano casi desde el momento que abrió la puerta. Tenía cientos de cosas que decir, podría haberles arruinado por completo el momento. Pero concluyó con un simple.

—¿Vamos a cambiar de camas?...

—Sólo veremos una película...— Le respondió Ben poniendo pause a la pantalla.

—Y ¿Te vas a quedar dormida como la última vez?— Preguntó en dirección a Rey.

Ella simplemente movió su cabeza en un negativa. Pero las palabras de Kylo nunca sonaban con amabilidad o alguna especie de broma, lo sintió más como un reclamo, estaban a punto de ponerse de pie para regresar a dormir a su cama cuando Kylo se dejó caer a su lado. De repente se quedó absolutamente helada, Ben de nuevo reanudó la reproducción de la película.

Kylo nunca era prudente con sus movimientos y recostó su cabeza cerca del brazo de Rey, mientras ella lentamente se acercaba más a Ben, intentando huir del otro hermano. trató de relajarse, perderse en las imágenes de la pantalla.

Los tres permanecían en silencio, las luces estaban apagadas y los únicos sonidos que inundaban sus oídos eran el ronronear de la refrigeración y los diálogos de los actores. A los pocos minutos se les unió la respiración de Kylo quien en menos de cuarenta minutos se quedó completamente dormido. Rey sintió eso como un victoria personal, por fin pudo relajarse al dejar se sentirlo al acecho sobre ella, pero relajó tanto su cuerpo que casi a veinte minutos de terminar el sueño la venció. Ben no lo notó hasta que la película corrió los créditos, cuando sonriendo volvió para notar el rostro de Rey recostado en sus brazos. ¿Debía despertarla o regresarla a su propia cama?. Estiró un poco su cuello para ver a Kylo, pero al igual que Rey; él estaba dormido. El corazón de Ben comenzó a bombear con mayor intensidad, no podía concebir lo que ante su mirada se dibujaba, pasar la noche al lado de una chica increíblemente hermosa. Una pena que incluso hasta eso debía compartirlo con su hermano. Sin hacer muchos movimientos colocó su celular en el suelo y se recostó al lado de Rey. Se permitió perderse en el dulce aroma de su cabello y en lo ligeros sonidos que hacía su garganta al dormir.

* * *

Un peso sobre su abdomen comenzaba a incomodarla. Pero no fue hasta que sintió un fuerte tirón que sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltados. Sus ojos no se adaptaban aún a la oscuridad y el primer atisbo de luz que llegó a su retina fue el brillo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Se sintió desorientada por un segundo, ella no tiene esa vista regularmente de la ventana. Cuando sus ojos por fin se adaptaron a la escasa luz de la habitación pudo ser consciente de donde se encontraba; en la cama de los gemelos.

La sola idea en su cabeza la produjo un cosquilleo que se extendió a cada rincón de su cuerpo. De repente sintió de nuevo un fuerte tirón y como su espalda se amoldaba perfectamente al pecho de Kylo. Sentía la respiración calmada del chico extendiéndose por su columna. Sus cálidas exhalaciones se amontonaban en su cuello. Las rodillas del chico amenazaban con cerrar un candado sobre ella. Mientras Kylo continuaba presionando cada vez con mayor fuerza. Rey giró su cabeza con cuidado, temiendo encontrarse con la fuerte y penetrante mirada del chico, pero nada más alejado de la realidad; sus ojos estaban cerrado y su entrecejo relajado, él estaba profundamente dormido. Fue cuando Rey recordó que, incluso durmiendo, Kylo es absolutamente demandante.

Ella suspiró aliviada, pero continuaba inmóvil. La sensación de estar rodeada por los brazos de alguien de esa forma era nueva, extraña y absolutamente excitante. Pero sabía que debía moverse, si por alguna razón Kylo despertara no le va a dar la oportunidad de olvidarse que esto alguna vez ocurrió. Así que con cuidado sujetó la mano del muchacho y la colocaba a su costado mientras ella giraba saliendo del agarre. Tan lentamente como se despegó de Kylo se sentó sobre la cama y pasó por encima de los pies de Ben. Ambos continuaban dormidos, ausentes de los movimientos de Rey. Con cuidado caminó hasta su pequeña cama y se envolvió en sus propias sábanas.

Pero la sensación continuaba ahí, ardiendo como el carbón, el punto exacto en donde la mano de Kylo había estaba presionando. Su cuerpo se suplicaba con urgencia regresar. Volver a la sensación que le provocaba estar en el centro de ambos cuerpos, pues ahora estando sola se daba cuenta como su temperatura se volvía más fría, un síntoma de la fuerte cantidad de calor que su cuerpo estuvo conteniendo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Rey salió de la habitación mucho antes que los gemelos, quería hacer espacio entre ella y las sensaciones que estar cerca de ellos le generaba. Quería poder estar triste por el desprecio de Poe Dameron, traicionada, injustamente, por su mejor amiga. Y no pensando constantemente en el pecho de Kylo o el afable rostro de Ben cuando duerme.

Escuchaba el ruido proveniente de la cocina, señal que su madre habrá comenzado ya a preparar las cosas para la celebración de hoy.

Rey sostenía su celular entre sus manos, los mensajes de Rose aún estaban sin leer, sabía que lloraría en el momento que comenzara a leerlos. Así que sin pensarlo mucho desbloqueó su pantalla y presionó sobre la linda foto que Rose colocó en su perfil.

**Rose** _-Dame detalles, mujer._

_-Quiero saberlo todo._

_-¿Rey?_

_-Todo bien_

_-Sigo esperando._

_-Ya es algo tarde, posiblemente estás dormida._

**Rey** _-Hola, Rose._

**Rose **_-¡Por fin te reportas!_

_-¿Está todo bien?-_

**Rey **_-No..._

_-¿Puedo llamarte?_

**Rose **_-¡Claro que si!_

Rey tomó una profunda inhalación antes de presionar el botón de marcado. No quiso nadar en detallas, no estaba lista para confesarle a Rose que era ella de quien Poe estaba enamorado. Su amiga simplemente le sirvió de apoyo y desahogo emocional. Rose sonaba simplemente indignada cuando le respondía a Rey que Poe debía tener plumas en la cabeza por no fijarse en ella. Rey sabía que su mejor amiga intentaba hacerla reír, pero, conociendo la profunda verdad, no se sentía del todo con ánimos, ni siquiera para fingir una sonrisa por teléfono.

Cambió la conversación para hablarle sobre la cena de compromiso de su madre. Rose era lista y entendía las indirectas de su amiga, así que dejó de presionar con el tema de Poe.

Por al menos treinta minutos su plan de dejar de pensar en los gemelos funcionó. Pero en el momento que colgó el teléfono un escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda, teniendo sobre ella la sensación de sentirse observada. No quería volver su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Kylo o Ben del otro lado de la casa, así que sólo se quedó ahí, de pie y de espaldas.

—¿Lista para la noche?.— Preguntó repentinamente su tío.

Rey se sobresaltó el escuchar a su tío, dio una pequeño saltito en su lugar antes de responder.

—Si...— El sonido de los sartenes y ollas continuaban saliendo de la cocina. —Claro que, nadie más lista que mi mamá.

Luke rió sonoramente ante las palabras de Rey.

—Dime, Rey. ¿Han es un buen hombre?

Rey giró para observar los ojos azules de Luke, atentos y fijos sobre ella, aguardando por señales o algo en su lenguaje corporal que le indique si algo no está bien. Luke era un hombre muy entregado a su familia y nada le preocupaba más que el bienestar de su única hermana y sobrina. Claro que Rey no tendría quejas, Han se a comportado con ella y su madre con el mayor de los respetos.

—Hace feliz a mamá.

—¿Y a ti?

—Si, él... es bueno.— Concluyó Rey dándose cuenta que no tendría mayor palabra para definirlo.

La única figura paterna que Rey ha conocido en su vida era su tío Luke, e incluso él, con todo el cariño que le profesa, pasa la mayor parte del tiempo lejos. Así que no tenía grandes expectativas con respecto a Han. Y mientras él fuera un buen hombre y no tratara mal a su madre ella estaría más que feliz.

—¿Y los chicos?— Preguntó Luke casi de inmediato.

—Son todo un caso aparte.— Rey entornó sus ojos. Justo estaba tratando de no pensar en ellos.— Ben es más sencillo, agradable, me hace sentir parte de la familia. Y Kylo,... es diferente. Muy hermético.

—Si algo te molesta en ellos, recuerda que puedes hablar conmigo. Incluso nos podemos ir de viaje los dos.

Irse de viaje con su tío, uno de sus sueños más arraigados, conocer el mundo, pero bajo el ojo vigilante de su madre ella no podía ir más allá del lago con sus amigos o fiestas de pijama pero únicamente a casa de Rose.

—Que no te escuche mi madre diciendo eso.— Respondió Rey sonriendo y en voz baja.

—Tienes razón, nos meteremos en problemas.

Leia era experta en la organización de cenas a beneficio o eventos especiales. Dedicaba su vida a ello, pero esta noche todo debía ser perfecto, quería poder regalarle a su madre un recuerdo que atesorar el resto de su vida. Una pedida de mano normal. Y, considerando la personalidad libre de Luke, esta es muy probablemente su única oportunidad de vivir una.

Han conocía bien a su prometida, pero quizás no tan bien como Luke y Rey. Quienes, desde el momento que escucharon su voz en la cocina optaron por no acercarse. Y no por que no desearan ayudar, pero sabían lo controladora que se volvía la mujer cuando alguien intentaba ayudarla, al final terminarían saliendo regañados de la cocina por no hacer las cosas exactamente como Leia las dice.

—Es mejor que corras a tu habitación y busques tu ropa. Yo tomaré el riesgo de ayudar a tu madre.—Dijo Luke en tono heroico mientras Rey avanzaba a su cuarto.

"Los gemelos ya deberían estar despiertos" pensó antes de tomar la perilla. No sabía como reaccionaría cuando los viera, en especial a Kylo ¿Él habrá notada lo fuerte que presionaba sobre la chica? Rey intentaba recordad las ocasiones que lo ha visto abrazando a su hermano, la mano de Kylo siempre parece ser muy demandante.

Al abrir la puerta Ben fue el primero en notar la presencia de Rey, el chico estaba doblando los pantalones que utilizaría esa misma noche.

—Buen día, Rey...— Murmuró Ben sonriente.

Kylo, por acto reflejo, giró su mirada, momentáneamente, y regresó a sus asuntos en su celular. Los chicos lucían tan tranquilos, ajenos al drama que Rey estaba viviendo en su cabeza a causa de lo ocurrido esa mañana, que optó por no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al final del día eran hermanastros ¿Cierto?, no es raro que los hermanos compartan momentos tan íntimos ¿Cierto?.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

El camino a la cena estuvo plagado de momento icónicos; Han intentando no cortarse con los cuchillos, Luke ignorando fervientemente a su hermana, Leia terminando completamente despeinada a causa de los vapores en la cocina.

Rey advirtió a los gemelos, con tiempo de antelación, que no pasaran por la cocina a menos qué quisieran ser puestos bajo trabajos forzados, una lección que Rey aprendió a lo largo de los años.

Pero al final, las cosas resultaron hermosas, Leia decoró la mesa con lindos manteles blancos y velas, la comida estaba servida y distribuida a lo largo de la mesa en donde Rey recordaba las cenas de navidad, claro que, en navidad tan sólo estaban; ella, su madre, tío y abuela, ahora agregando a Han y los gemelos casi parecían una familia completa.

La cena era lo más formal que sus guardarropas lo permitieran. Rey tomó uno de los tantos vestidos que Leia empacó para las vacaciones, optó por un peinado recogido y, alentada por la visita de su tío, utilizó los lindos pendientes que le regaló el año pasado.

Leia lucía radiante, feliz rozando en los límites de la obviedad, era claro que no podía ocultar su felicidad antes de propia madre, y cuando Leia dio el anuncio Padme sólo se puso de pie, tan rápido como podía, mientras coreaba un delicado "Lo sabía".

Todos sonreían, incluso Kylo, una diferencia notable a la pedida que vivieron en el restaurante. Rey se preguntaba si al finalizar la cena Kylo se encerrará en el baño y hará su acostumbrado drama. Tomaron algunas fotos para inmortalizar el momento. La noche comenzaba a profundizar. Luke se servía nuevamente otra copa de vino y Rey ya no podía más con sus ojos, estaba siendo vencida por el sueño. Anhelaba regresar a su cama. Fue cuando sin anuncio los tres más jóvenes salieron camino al pasillo, sintiéndose completamente ignorados.

—Que día...— Murmuró Ben sacándose los zapatos.

—No entiendo como pueden seguir bebiendo.— Respondió Rey sentándose sobre la cama.

Kylo estaba recostado en la cama, él sentía el mínimo de vergüenza y se sacó la ropa ahí mismo. Rey sólo podía girar la mirada y encerrarse en el baño, apenas escuchaba los cuchicheos de Ben, pero estaba segura que debía estar regañando a su hermano. Rey lavó su cara y dientes antes de salir del baño.

—¿No veremos una película hoy?— Preguntó Kylo pasando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Para que te quedes dormido otra vez?— Le respondió rápidamente Ben girando a ver a su hermano.

—Si eligieras películas que de verdad asusten...

—¿Quieres asustarte de verdad?...— Preguntó Rey de repente apagando la luz de la habitación.—... quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso.

—De repente te convertiste en experta sobre películas.— Acusó Kylo en algo que casi parecía una broma.

—No, pero sé una historia que quizás pueda ayudar.

—¿A si? ¿Cómo estás tan segura que va a funcionar?— Retó Kylo. Mientras Ben observaba con atención a la chica.

—Por que me pasó a mí... en este mismo cuarto.

Dejó las palabras en el aire, y caminando lentamente hasta su cama, aclaró su garganta y comenzó:

—Cuando eran niña pasaba las navidades aquí, mi abuela nos acondicionaba esta habitación. Año tras años escuchaba una voz que venía del otro lado de esta misma ventana...—Dijo Rey señalando la ventana que estaba al costado de su cama—..., murmuraba mi nombre. Lo pude ver más de una vez, era un señor alto de cabello largo que solía tocar la ventana y verme dormir. Conforme iba creciendo mi madre me pedía que lo olvidara, que todo debía ser sólo un sueño. Pero, siempre que vengo tengo la constante sensación de estar siendo vigilada, pues se qué, sea lo que sea, sabe que estoy aquí y está intentando comunicarse... Buenas noches.— Concluyó acurrucándose entre sus sábanas con una sonrisa recordando los ojos perplejos de los chicos cuando giraron para observar la ventana. Kylo no volvió a decir una sola palabra y Ben terminó por apagar su celular.

Ben sabía que era mentira, que la historia la inventó Rey para molestar a su hermano, pero no podía dejar de ver el marco de la ventana imaginando a alguien parado del otro lado. Sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad del exterior, intentando dibujar sombras. Kylo estaba profundamente dormido, al igual que Rey. Apenas podía conciliar el sueño, sintió que sus parpados se cerraban y no dejaba de soñar con una sombra que lo perseguía. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la mano de Kylo sobre él. Cual fue su sorpresa que el asombro provocado por Kylo no se acercó, ni por asomo, a la sensación que lo recorrió cuando vio la imagen de un hombre parado del otro lado de la ventana.

Sintió que su garganta se cerraba, su corazón palpitaba con locura.

—Rey...—Dijo en un apenas audible susurro.—...Rey.— Repitió lanzando un calcetín en su dirección.

—¿Qué?— Gimió Rey en un tono que, si la situación hubiera sido otra, habría provocado un escalofríos en la columna de Ben.

—Ven acá... hay algo de pie.— Murmuraba Ben con un claro temor en su voz.

Rey observaba a Ben con confusión, fue cuando entendió a donde se dirigían los balbuceos del chico.

—Ben, era sólo un historia, no e...

—Hay alguien ahí.— La interrumpió de repente.

Rey se quedó helada cuando giró su rostro y observó la misma sombra que le quitaba el sueño a Ben. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie y se metió en la cama junto a Ben, pasando incluso por encima de Kylo, quien despertó asustando al sentir la presencia de Rey.

—¿Qué pasó?...— Preguntó molesto cuando notó que las manos de Rey estaban sujetas a las de su hermano.

Ben con el dedo tembloroso apuntó su mano a la sombra que se recargaba en la ventana, casi como en la historia de Rey; la sombra parecía buscarla mientras ella dormía.

Kylo se pegó a Rey sus mano la tomaron por la pierna y se puso delante de ella, intentando protegerla de una sombra que pareciera buscarla.

—¡Mamáaa!— Gritó, Rey asustada.

Provocando que los gemelos la voltearan a ver asustados, dejando la ventana de lado. Rápidamente las puertas vecinas se abrieron y Leia, acompaña de Han, llegaron dando tumbos al cuarto. Encendieron la luz.

—¿Que pasa aquí?...— Preguntó Leia asustada al ver a Rey sentada entre los gemelos.

—Había alguien ahí.— Se apresuró a decir apuntando a la ventana.

—Es verdad...— Testificó Ben, viendo con preocupación a su padre.— Era un hombre estaba parado ahí y...

—¿Que pasó?— Preguntó alterado Luke repentinamente entrando a la habitación interrumpiendo a Ben.

—Parece que alguien se metió a la casa...— Repitió asustada Leia la historia a media de Ben.

—Era un hombre mamá, estaba parado en la ventana...— Dijo Rey entre sollozos.

—¿Esa ventana?— Señaló Luke.

Rey sólo asintió asustada.

—Era yo...— suspiró Luke relajando su rostro.—... Estaba haciendo estiramiento para hacer yoga matutino...

—Son las cuatro de la mañana.— Recriminó la chica aún sentada entre los gemelos.

—Hora perfecta para comenzar el día, discúlpame Rey. No era mi intención asustarte.

—Ok... ¿falsa alarma?— Preguntó Han tomando la mano de sus prometida.

—¿Todo bien, Rey?— Preguntó Leia acercándose a su hija.

Rey, de nuevo, sólo pudo asintió con su cabeza.

—Bien, vuelva todo el mundo a dormir... iré a ver si mi madre se despertó.

Los tres adultos abandonaron la habitación apagando la luz en el proceso, pero Rey permanecía sentada en la cama con los gemelos.

—Casi se me sale el corazón...— Dijo de repente Ben sacándole una sonrisa a Rey. Quien evidentemente fue la más asustada de los tres.

—Dios, por poco muero del susto.— Confesó enterrando su cabeza en sus manos.

—No volvamos a contar historias antes de dormir...

La respiración de Rey comenzaba a relajarse cuando se dio cuenta que no quería volver a su cama, el miedo aún la recorría. Además que estar al lado de los gemelos la estaba haciendo sentir más segura.

—¿Podía... quedarme aquí el resto de la noche?— Solicitó la chica apenada observando directamente a Ben.

—aaam... claro, no hay... problema...—Recitó Ben haciéndose a un lado.

—Si, por supuesto...— Dijo Kylo dándoles la espalda y terminando por dormir.

Rey observó de reojo la espalda de Kylo, él podría estar así un rato pero si se quedaba de nuevo en el centro él se volvería y se aferraría a lo primero que encuentre, en este caso ella.

—¿Puedo cambiar contigo?— Le dijo a Ben en voz baja. No planeaba terminar amarrada de nuevo en los brazos de Kylo.

En silencio Ben aceptó y se colocó en el centro, entre Rey y Kylo. Guardando una distancia prudente de su hermanastra. Intentando no hacer evidente que sus mejillas y orejas estaban rojas producto de la emoción.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Esta vez no fue tan extraño; despertó sabiendo que estaba acompañada, pero, a diferencia de Kylo, Ben guardaba su distancia, además del hecho obvio de qué Kylo lo tenía sujeto y aprisionado en sus brazos.

Cuando Rey giró para observarlos notó que los ojos de Ben ya estaban abiertos.

—Buen día...— dijo Rey en voz baja.

—Buen día.— Regresó el saludo.

Ante los sonidos Kylo se arremolinó un poco y presionó más el abdomen de su hermano.

—¿Cómodo?— Preguntó Rey sonriente al notar la mirada agotada de Ben.

—Hasta donde se puede...

Rey estiró sus brazos antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su cama, el sol ya había salido y entraba ligeramente por la misma ventana que les quitó el sueño por la madrugada. Mientras Ben, en un ágil movimiento, rodó fuera del alcance de su hermano y dejó su almohada tomando su lugar.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Rey dijo en voz baja, tapando su boca para contener la risa.

—Años de práctica. Cuando éramos niños solíamos dormir juntos todo el tiempo.

—¿Él siempre ha sido así?

—No... era peor.— Admitió Ben sonrojándose.

Rey esculcó entre sus cosas mientras Ben se apoderaba del baño. El chico por lo regular demoraba un poco más que su hermano. Rey aprovechó el momento para recostarse y pensar en la absurda y bizarra noche que acababa de pasar, se sintió realmente tonta pidiéndole a los gemelos poder dormir con ellos. Pero, en el fondo, añoraba ese tipo de conexión con alguien. Comenzaba a querer una relación como la que guardaban los gemelos.

Revisaba las fotografías que tomaron la noche anterior, había una realmente linda que le tomaron a ella junto a Ben. Él lucía una de sus cálidas miradas y Rey lo observaba sonriente, pues recuerda que la foto la tomó su madre sin que ellos lo notaran. Así que mientras Ben tomaba un ducha Rey publicó su foto juntos, incluso se convirtió en su nueva imagen de perfil.

Apenas sonó la campanilla que confirmaba qué la foto estaba ahora colgada, Kylo despertó.

—¿Donde está Ben?...— Preguntó deshorientado hacia Rey.

—En el...— Rey se interrumpió a si misma cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla brillaba una de sus fotos favoritas de Poe Dameron. Su estómago se revolvió un poco. Decidió ignorarlo, dejar que sonara y pensar que todo había sido un error del chico—... baño.

—Hm...— Carraspeó Kylo, aún recostado buscó su celular y desbloqueó su pantalla.

El teléfono de Rey dejó de sonar, sólo para comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¿No piensas contestar?— Preguntó Kylo molesto girando a ver la Rey.

Quien continuaba distraída observando la foto de Poe en su pantalla. ¿De verdad iba a hacer eso ahora? Ella quería tener un día tranquilo con su familia, no pensar en él y su mejor amiga juntos.

Rey se mordió el labio cuando deslizó sus dedos en la pantalla, si así eran las cosas es mejor acelerar el paso.

—Buen día, Poe...— Recitó Rey con una voz cansada.

—¡Rey! ¿Quien es él?— Exigió el chico del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Quien es quien?— Preguntó Rey confundida. La voz de Poe sonaba molesta. Un estado en el que pocas veces pudo verlo.

—El chico de la foto, la imagen que acabas de subir.

—Es Ben... mi hermanastro.

Ante la mención del nombre de su hermano, Kylo, levantó ligeramente su mirada hacia Rey.

—Entonces quisiera que me explicaras por qué tu hermanastro me golpeó el otro día.

—¡¿Que Ben te qué...!— Casi gritó exaltada.

—Me golpeó, me tomó por las espalda... Oye el chico casi me rompe la nariz.

—Hablaré con él...

—Y agradece que no voy a llamar a la policía.

—Si, Poe... gracias... y lamento lo que pasó. No tengo palabras. Yo...

—Y ten cuidado, por favor.— Pidió el chico en voz baja antes de colgar la llamada.

Rey se quedó en silencio tratando de procesar los reclamos de Poe. Ella no quería creer que él fuera capaz de una cosa como esa, fue cuando giró y observó a Kylo sentado regresándose la mirada. Las cosas hicieron clic en su cabeza; Cualquiera puede confundir a los gemelos.

—Tú golpeaste a Poe...—Murmuró Rey dirigiéndose a Kylo.

El gemelo la observaba confundido, no había entendido una sola palabra que salió de la boca de Rey.

—¿Qué?...— Preguntó sentándose sobre la cama.

—¡Por qué golpeaste a mi amigo!— Reclamó ella poniéndose de pie y caminando para encararlo. Kylo permanecía en silencio, separó ligeramente sus labios pero no salieron palabras de su garganta. —Defiéndete, dime algo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No lo sé...—Respondió tajante y, para su desagrado, con total honestidad. —No sé por que lo hice. Lo que si sé es que lo volvería a hacer si lo veo de nuevo.

Las palabras cínicas en la voz de Kylo la hicieron enfurecer.

—¿Que diablos te pasa?... ¿Simplemente lo golpeaste?— Rey continuó reclamando ante la mirada inquebrantable de Kylo.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe, Han entraba cruzando los brazos y observando a los dos chicos. Fue cuando el rostro de Kylo palideció.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice Rey?... ¿Te peleaste con alguien?— Preguntó Han. Su voz sonaba tan grave, tan repleta de autoridad. Las venas en su frente estaban marcadas y sus manos bajaron a su costado.

Rey se quedó muda ante la voz molesta de Han, jamás lo había escuchado así.

—Kylo, tú y yo hablamos sobre eso y te di un ultimátum... no voy a tolerarte con esa actitud...

La mirada de Kylo pasó de pálida a de nuevo colérica, estaba a punto de responder cuando Rey lo interrumpió.

—Lo lamento Sr. Solo... Han, fue un mal entendido.

—¿Qué?...—Ahora giró furioso a observar a Rey. —¿A quien golpeó?— Preguntó señalando a su hijo.

—Ah... él y Ben discutieron...— Respondió asustada, temiendo que Han pudiera descubrir que se estaba inventando todo.— Pero realmente no fue tan grave. Yo sólo lo estaba molestando. Lo lamento.

Han guardó silencio, observando entre Rey y su hijo. Tratando de determinar si creería en las palabras de su futura hijastra.

—Es en serio; No voy a tolerarte así, Kylo. Hablaremos cuando volvamos a casa.

Han salió de la habitación con la misma fuerza con la que ingresó, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Rey no podía creer lo que había visto, ella no conocía esa faceta en él. Siempre le pareció tan tranquilo y pacífico.

—No voy a agradecerte por eso...— Dijo Kylo sin ver a Rey de frente.

—No espero que lo hagas. Pero si quiero una respuesta ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No... no lo sé.— Respondió de nuevo bajando lentamente la intensidad de su voz.

Rey, con la mirada aún severa, simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación. Intentando lucir más calmada, por si encontraba a Han no sospechara sobre la mentira que acaba de contarle. Pero cualquier que la viera sabría que algo la estaba inquietando.

Mientras Kylo se quedó sentado sobre la cama, ante el segundo sonido de la puerta Ben se aventuró a salir del baño.

—¿Kylo?... ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó el chico alarmado. Habría escuchado los reclamos de su padre y el miedo de perder a su hermano evitó que Ben saliera antes a la habitación.

—Nada...— Respondió Kylo en un suspiro.

—Escuché a Han.

Ben se sentaba al lado de su hermano. Buscaba su rostro con la mirada. Los ojos hinchados de Kylo lo sorprendieron. Kylo podía ser berrinchudo y caprichoso en ocasiones, pero en muy pocas oportunidades pudo verlo tan vulnerable.

Ben pasó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, este, instintivamente, se acercó a él y se dejó envolver en un abrazo que olía a shampoo y pasta de menta. Kylo se aferraba fuertemente a la camiseta de su hermano en un desesperado intento por evitar que se alejara de él.

—Tranquilo...— Le decía Ben en voz baja mientras sobaba su espalda. —Yo no voy a permitir que Han nos separe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Viajar a Naboo fue una experiencia plagada de emociones, historias que se contarán en un futuro cómo "Recuerdas aquella ocasión en Naboo". Claro que Rey estaba decidida a olvida en su mayoría la semana que pasaron con su abuela.

La despedida fue particularmente difícil para Leia, siempre lo era. Pero estaba la promesa de verse nuevamente en diciembre para celebrar la boda en Corellia. Luke permanecería con Padme al menos unos días más antes de pasar por su propio hogar y comenzar un nuevo viaje.

Esta vez el regreso a casa se sentía diferente, la energía dentro del carro había cambiado. Ben apenas habló con Rey, pues se mantuvo cerca de su hermano en todo momento. Ella no querría admitir que incluso se sintió algo olvidada. Considerando que se estaba acostumbrando a la constante atención que Ben le brindaba. Han estaba concentrado en la carretera, distante. Rey continuaba pensando que se debía al incidente de hace algunos días. Esperaba no haber metido a Kylo en algún tipo de problemas.

Llegaron a su casa el sábado por la tarde, de haber estado el cielo despejado habrían notado una hermosa puesta de sol. Pero el cielo estaba encapotado y caía una ligera brisa de agua.

Leia ayudó a Rey con su equipaje, mientras Han hacía tiempo para quedarse atrás con los gemelos. Un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Rey.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Rey a su madre, preocupada, cuando estuvo lejos de los oídos de Han.

—Amm... Rey esto sólo incumbe a los chicos.— Fue la respuesta más tajante que Leia pudo inventarse. Considerando que conocía bien las intenciones de su futuro esposo.

El comportamiento de Kylo no era terrible, pero cuando perdía el control se volvía irreconocible, tenía problemas con la ira y Han había recurrido a las amenazas para calmarlo. Y lo amenazaba con la única cosa qué, él sabía, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo; Separarlo de su hermano.

—Kylo, yo no quería llegar tan lejos.— Recitaba Han resignado.

—Es muy injusto, papá. Rey te explicó que fue un error.— Ben estaba cruzado de brazos de pie entre su padre y su hermano.

—Le prometí a Leia que no iba a involucrarla en esto. Y yo tomé una decisión. Ya no estamos en zona de negociaciones.

—Vas a mandar a Kylo lejos por que se peleó conmigo... si estamos hablando de negociaciones tú dijiste que no toleraría otro reporte por mal comportamiento de la escuela. Estábamos en Naboo.

—No eres su abogado Ben.

—Entonces nos vas a tener que mandar a los dos juntos por qu...

—No seas ridículo...— Interrumpió Han en un susurro.

—Por qué si lo mandas lejos...— Continuó Ben sin prestar atención a las palabras de su padre. —...te voy a dar más de una razón para que me envíes con él a mi también.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que los voy a mandar juntos?

—Bien, sepáranos.— Interrumpió Kylo a su padre. Golpeando las palabras fuera de su boca. —De cualquier forma ya tienes a tu perfecta familia esperando por ti ahí dentro.— Arremetió dándole la espalda a Han y a Ben. Tomando el camino por la parte trasera de su casa.

—Lo vas a perder Han...— Le dijo Ben sin escrúpulos. —...Así como perdiste a mi mamá.

Y dejando las palabras en el aire tomó el mismo caminó que siguió su hermano.

Rey se encerró en su cuarto, recostada y preocupada por lo que pasaría con los gemelos. Ella no había visto a Han tan molesto en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo. Se preguntaba si lo conocía realmente bien ¿De verdad quería a su madre con un hombre como él? Que tal si, una vez que se casen, resulta que Han es un hombre neurótico. Rey no planeaba dejar a su madre a cargo de alguien como él.

Los ruidos en el baño le avisaban que los gemelos ya debían haber subido. Se sentó sobre su cama considerando el tocar la puerta del baño y averiguar si todo estaba bien. Pero en su lugar salió por la puerta de su habitación, determinada en buscar a su madre. Pero la profunda exhalación de Han la hizo detenerse a la mitad del pasillo entre su habitación y la de Leia. Han debía estar en la cocina, así que en silencio se deslizó escaleras abajo. Asomó ligeramente su rostro en la cocina, Han estaba solo, sentado en una de las sillas con una mano sobre sus labios, sus ojos estaban cansados, viejos.

—Rey...— Recitó con la voz tan clara como pudo. —...¿Necesitas algo?— Trataba de sonar despreocupada, el Han que ha sido siempre con ella.

Pero Rey permaneció de Pie en la entrada.

—Sólo buscaba a mi mamá.

—Debe estar arriba...

—¿Han?...— Preguntó después de algunos minutos. Se mantenía rígida en el umbral de la puerta. —¿Todo está bien?

—Todo está excelente...

Rey estaba por regresar escaleras arriba, pero atoró sus pasos y regresó para sentarse frente a Han.

—Si voy a ser parte de esta familia, creo que tengo derecho a saber que ocurre.

—Esto te trasciende Rey, son problemas que no deberían quitarte el sueño.

—¿Es sobre... mis... hermanos?— Rey dijo la palabra hermanos con cierta cautela. Sonaba raro para ella. Contradictorio incluso pues le prometió a Kylo que jamás lo vería como un hermano.

—No sé que hacer con mi propio hijo...— Admitió en un susurro. Rey notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, la desesperación que le provocaba el ver como poco a poco perdía a Kylo.

—Cuando llegué aquí y hablé con Kylo la primera vez, él no fue muy amable. Es verdad que él es algo difícil. Pero, quizás, todo lo que necesita es sentirte cerca. Estos días en Naboo me di cuenta de lo mucho que se aferra a Ben.— Rey recordaba las mañanas donde Kylo amanecía rodeando a su hermano con fuerza. —Él sólo necesita a su padre, sentir que no lo están desplazando.

Han asintió esforzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Gracias, Rey. Vas a ser una gran influencia para esos dos. Una buena hermana y maravillosa hija.

Las palabras de Han siempre eran tan cálidas, sonaban tan honestas, que por un segundo Rey olvidó al Han colérico que ingresó gritando a su cuarto de Naboo.

—Bien...— Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y limpiando sus ojos, no había sido consciente de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas—... ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo de cenar? muero de hambre.

Rey se acercó al refrigerados a tomar mayonesa y jamón, mientras Han sacaba de la alacena el pan.

—Claro que... yo puedo hacerlo sola si quieres subir y hablar con Kylo.— Dijo Rey sin ver a Han directamente.

—Tu madre me pidió que no te involucrara en esto... Voy a dejar de escucharla.

Rey sólo sonrió para si misma mientras sentía que la energía de Han desaparecía de la cocina dejándola sola.

Ahora que podía estar sólo despejaría su cabeza. Cuando llegó a esta casa no pensó jamás que podría establecer una relación medianamente buena con los gemelos, después pensó que el problema sería sólo Kylo y ahora se ve a si misma ayudándolo. Pues, en el fondo, comienza a comprender al chico. Y por mucho que pueda decir que lo detesta, ya no puede imaginarse a si misma dentro de esta casa sin Kylo o Ben a su lado.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Desde que llegó a vivir a casa de los Solo no le han faltados historias que reportar a su mejor amiga. Desde el golpe que le dio a Kylo en el baño hasta la profunda conversación que sostuvo con Han. Cada pequeño detalle era reportado sin falta. Lo único que Rey había olvidado mencionar, deliberadamente eran los sentimientos de Poe hacia Rose. No quería verlos juntos, no quería pensar en ellos juntos. Pero debía ser honesta, debía hablarlo con Rose antes de que Poe aparezca y en uno arranque de impulsos termine por decirle todo a Rose.

No sabía si podría decirlo por llamada, así que escribió un mensaje, lo suficientemente conciso para que no existieran dudas. Sería como arrancarse un venda de la herida, rápido y sin dolor.

**Rey:** _Rose, no fui del todo honesta contigo. Cuando estuve en Naboo y hablé con Poe. Él me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti._

Ese mensaje pasó por un sin número de filtros y versiones, en la primera de ellas la culpaba de todo. Pero después de leerlo un poco se daba cuanta que Rose no era culpable de nada. En realidad nadie era culpable de nada. Aunque le doliera no tiene con quien estar molesta.

Rose no respondió el mensaje, ni esa noche, ni en la mañana que Rey despertó. Al revisar de nuevo su celular, decidida a no insistir en el tema, simplemente se desanimó al ver que la respuesta no llegaba.

Antes de Naboo estaba acostumbrada de entrar al baño rápido y no dejar rastro de su presencia, cepillaba sus dientes y casi salía corriendo, sintiéndose una intrusa. Pero después de una semana compartiendo espacio tan abiertamente con los gemelos podía sentirme menos apresurada. Estaba terminando de cepillar sus dientes cuando la puerta que conecta al cuarto de los gemelos se abrió.

—Buen día.— Saludó somnoliento.

Pero aún a medio dormir Rey sabía que este era Ben.

—Buen día...— Respondió el saludo con el cepillo aún en su boca.

—Pensaba que utilizabas en baño en la habitación de mi padre.— Afirmaba Ben colocando dentífrico en su cepillo.

—Si, bueno... supongo que debía acostumbrarme a ustedes tarde o temprano.— Dijo mientras enjuagaba su cepillo en el agua.

—Claro... ¿Sabes? Kylo y yo teníamos la costumbre de poner seguro en la puerta del otro cuando usábamos el baño. Podríamos continuar con haciéndolo para no inte-rrum-pierte si estás en la du-cha...o algo.— Proponía Ben claramente sonrojado con la idea.

Era mucho más sencillo cuando existe sólo una puerta de entrada y salida, pero con los baños conectado, la propuesta era ideal.

Rey lo observaba con curiosidad y terminó asintiendo ante la petición. —Si, suena bien.

—Excelente...— Murmuró Ben antes de meter el cepillo en su boca.

Rey estaba a apunto de salir del baño cuando la curiosidad rascó en su nuca.

—¿Ben?...— El chico buscó la mirada de Rey. —¿Podría preguntar que ocurrió ayer?

Ben escupió en el lavamanos la espuma que formó con la pasta.

—Es una idea tonta de mi padre.— Recitó en voz baja. Y por el tono en su voz Rey adivinaba que podría estar molesto con su padre. —Quería mandar a Kylo a un instituto o algo así, para controlar su mal carácter.

—¿Por lo que ocurrió en Naboo?— Preguntó preocupada. —No he dejado de sentirme culpable por eso.

—No, Rey... esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. El ciclo pasado en la escuela Kylo se peleó algunas veces y mi padre le puso un ultimátum.

—¿Entonces... Kylo, se va a ir?.— La preocupación se impregnó en su voz. Ella estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la energía del gemelo. Él podría ser indeseable en algunas ocasiones, pero ella no imaginaba a un Ben sin un Kylo.

—No.— Respondió rápidamente Ben. —Mi padre habló ayer con él. Parece que hay otra oportunidad. Espero que no lo arruine.

—Y ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? pelearse con esos chicos del colegio...— Preguntó Rey en voz baja temiendo que Kylo pudiera escucharla.

Ben crispó su rostro, él sabía la respuesta pero dudaba si sería correcto o no decirle las razones. La decisión la tomó en medio segundo, eventualmente ella se enteraría de todo y lo mejor sería que lo supiera por él y no por Kylo.

—Todo se desató desde el momento que Han nos dijo que ustedes se mudaban aquí.

Rey bajó la vista, por alguna razón ella jamás pensó en los momentos previos a su mudanza. Todo para ella comienza en el día uno. Jamás imaginó todo el trasfondo que su llegada pudo ocasionar.

—Y ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Kylo golpeó a Poe? ¿Te lo dijo?

—Kylo es extraño...— Admitió en voz baja. —Y hay cosas que ni siquiera a mi me dice.

Las últimas palabras de Ben salieron casi cortadas, asustadas ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Kylo ingresaba al baño, rascando su cabeza. A Rey ya no le sorprendía, ni le incomodaba, la falta de pudor del chico que ahora se paseaba sin camiseta por el baño en busca de su cepillo.

—Interrumpí algo...— Dijo huraño al notar que ni Rey ni Ben hablaban. Más bien lo observaban en silencio.

Rey guardó su cepillo en un estuche y lo guardó en el que ahora sería su cajón en el mostrador.

—Los veo abajo para desayunar...— Avisó en su tono casual.

Antes de salir pasó sus ojos por la puerta abierta de la habitación de los gemelos, el sol permitía ver lo iluminada que estaba. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fue ver las dos camas juntas, ella recuerda haber pasado un vistazo rápido el primer día que llegó y, si mal no recordaba, las camas estaban separadas en ese entonces.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con esa imagen impregnada en su retina. Los gemelos siempre habían sido realmente unidos, pero una chispa no dejaba de encenderse dentro del ella cada vez que los imaginaba durmiendo juntos. Un pensamiento que últimamente viajaba más por su mente de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Antes de bajar decidió revisar por última vez su celular, a la espera del tan preciado mensaje de su mejor amiga. Cual fue su sorpresa; Rose por fin había respondido.

**Rose:** _Primero me caso con un caracol antes de aceptar cualquier propuesta de Poe._

Rey sonrió ante las metáforas de su mejor amiga. Se sentía terrible por el pobre Poe que debía afrontar una rechazo de primera mano. "Justicia divina" fueron las palabras que llegaron directo a su cabeza. Pero se sentía aún peor por lo mal que pensó de Rose la última semana. De alguna forma sentía inmerecido el cariño enorme que su mejor amiga le demostraba.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Despertar en la mañana del primer día de clases era como despertar de un largo y extraño sueño.

Regresaba a lo que ella conocía como "Rutina", pero la consistencia de su entorno estaba altamente deteriorado. No estaba en su habitación de Alderaan, no saldría por la mañana sólo con su madre, ni la recibiría Rose en la entrada del colegio. No, su "Rutina" era nueva. Su dinámica de convivencia estaba a punto de ser modificada para siempre.

Los gemelos ya estaban en la cocina desayunando mientras Han y Leia revoloteaban al rededor. Han había regresado a sus clases en la universidad hace una semana y Leia, después de las vacaciones en Naboo, se incorporó de inmediato a su trabajo.

—La escuela hizo cambios, chicos. No puedo garantizar que estén juntos en el mismo grupo.— Decía Han mientras cerraba las puertas de refrigerador.

—Pensé que hablarías con la directora...— Murmuró Ben.

—Si, bien... Culpa a tu hermano, no me dio muchas herramientas para trabajar. Y, por cierto, Kylo...— Dijo hablando directo al hermano. —...quiero que te comportes.

El dedo de Han señaló directamente a Kylo, mientras el chico no respondió sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Lista Rey?.— Preguntó Leia en voz baja hacia su hija, distrayéndola de la conversación entre Han y sus hijos. Ella tomaba con ternura la cabeza de su hija.

—Si, mamá...— Mintió mientras tomaba su desayuno.

El ajetreo comenzó una vez concluido el desayuno, subir y vestirse, verificar por última vez que lleva todo en su mochila, celular cargado y mensaje de condescendencia enviado a Rose.

Rey bajó las escaleras sin ninguna prisa en especial.

—No, no, no...— Escuchó recitar al señor Solo desde el pasillo. —Los permisos del carro están revocados. Ya veremos como se comportan este mes y consideraré regresarlo.

—¿Y que pretendes?— Preguntó Kylo con sarcasmo. —¿Que caminemos hasta la escuela?

—No, por supuesto que no...—Respondió él con calma y pausado. —Leia los va a llevar.

El camino al colegio estuvo sumido en el silencio, los gemelos viajaban en la parte trasera, y Rey adelante con su madre. Incluso Leia sentía las energías emanando del los dos chicos, quienes estaban acostumbrados a llegar en el carro que los dos ayudaron a reconstruir. Lo más sensato era no presionar.

—Te van a entregar horario y grupo en la biblioteca. Si tienes dudas sobre algo, llama a los gemelos.— Decía Leia a su hija antes de que bajara del carro.

El lugar se veía abarrotado de personas, adolescentes gritando y corriendo, abrazos y chillidos por todos lados. Ella no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba la biblioteca, así que hizo lo más sensato; adherirse a Ben y caminar como si fuera su sombra.

—No hay tantos grupos...— Ben colocaba su mano en la espalda de Rey. Alentándola a caminar a su ritmo.— Hay muchas posibilidades de estar los tres juntos.

La gran biblioteca tenía tres filas diferentes, para los de primero, tercero y quinto semestre. Rey y los gemelos se dirigieron a la última fila. En un suspiro aliviado agradeció al menos tener la misma edad que ellos. De haber sido más joven se habría formado ella sola.

—Organa, Rey...— Recitó ella a la señora que entregaba los horarios y grupos a los alumnos. Con sus temblorosas manos la dulce señora entregó una carpeta con la información que necesitaría.

Rey se alejó un poco de la fila mientras los gemelos recibían sus carpetas. Leerlas fue como leer en chino, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban los laboratorios, ni las canchas de atletismo, ya ni hablar de los salones regulares.

—...Te puedo asegurar que tu padre lo planeó todo.— La voz de Kylo llegó a sus oídos.

Rey giró para encontrar a los gemelos comparando sus horarios.

—¿En que grupo estás?.— Preguntó Ben. La mirada de confusión en Rey le dio a entender que no tenía idea de que le preguntaba. Él estiró sus mano en una solicitud silenciosa para que la chica compartiera su carpeta. Rey la entregó sin objetar. —Estás en el mismo grupo que yo.— Le dijo sonriente después de leer un poco la información de Rey.

—¿De verdad?.— Preguntó Rey animada. Una buena noticia, al menos tendría una cara conocida.

—Debes estar bromeando...— Gruñó Kylo.

—Él está en otro grupo...— Murmuró Ben hacia Rey.

—Los gemelos Solo.— Gritaba un chico a la distancia.

Ben de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa. Kylo gruñó por lo bajo, aún molesto por estar separado de su hermano el nuevo ciclo escolar.

—Hux... Te sentó bien el verano. Ya no estás tan pálido.— Saludaba animado Ben a su amigo.

—Mira quien habla.— Dijo el joven pelirrojo al dar un fuerte saludo al menos gruñón de los hermano. —¿Qué le ocurre a happy face? —Preguntó señalando a Kylo.

—Quedó en un grupo diferente.

—¿En qué grupo están?— Preguntó antes de dedicarle un saludo con el rostro a Rey, quien respondió asintiendo al saludo.

—Rey y yo estamos en el 503, Kylo en el 501.

—Ah, en ese caso el deprimido debería ser yo. Voy a estar en las mismas clases que tú. —Dijo señalando a Kylo de nuevo.

La conversación entre los tres chicos continuaba. Rey se sentía altamente extraña en medio de ellos, pero no tenía a donde más ir. Aunque quisiera adelantarse al salón sería en vano, no tiene ni la menor idea del lugar al que debe dirigirse. Así que sólo finge prestar atención a las habladurías de sus hermanastros y su amigo pelirrojo, a quien ella vagamente recuerda del verano, una o dos veces lo vio rondando por la casa con los gemelos, claro que jamás se acercó a hacer conversación, pues siempre que los gemelos hacían alguna actividad, que no la incluyera, ella se encerraba en su habitación.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta que el timbre qué anunciaba el inicio de clases resonó. Kylo y Hux continuaron avanzando luego de despedirse y acordar encontrarse durante el descanso. Rey y Ben permanecieron por fuera de una puerta que continuaba cerrada.

Lenguas, historia, filosofía y química fueron las primeras lecciones de Rey antes de salir al descanso. Y detestó cada una de las clases. En especial lenguas, al ser la primera de las clases, la Profesora Holdo animó a Rey a presentarse ya que todos los compañeros había estado juntos el ciclo anterior, sólo ella era la recién llegada. Y así sucesivamente en el resto de las clases los profesores se detenían especialmente en ella, con la intención de conocerla mejor y ubicarla el resto del semestre.

—¿Qué tal las clases hasta ahora, Rey?— Preguntó Hux, intentando involucrar a la chica en la conversación.

—Buenas...— Respondió algo nerviosa. —No muy diferentes a las clases en Alderaan.

—Los profesores no dejan de señalarla...— Agregó Ben, divertido con la situación.

—Ah, debe ser muy molesto.— Afirmó Hux estirando sus brazos y bostezando en el acto.

—De hecho...— Murmuró Rey. Sabiendo que al menos el resto de las clases y durante sus clases de mañana, la dinámica sería muy similar.

El único que parecía no estar interesado en adherirse a las conversaciones era Kylo, continuaba molesto con el asunto de las clases. De haberse mudado después del verano, y no antes como hicieron, Rey pensaría que el comportamiento de Kylo era infantil y ridículo. Pero después de conocerlo un poco, de conocer la forma en que los gemelos interactuan, alcanzaba a comprender el por qué de la molestia del hermano. Casi podría decir que sentía pena por él.

Lo único que lograba relajarla era la constante presencia de Ben. Él siempre buscaba la forma de sentarse al lado de la chica, evitaba estar a sus espaldas. Durante las clases permanecía siempre atento a lo que ella pudiera necesitar. Una pluma, borrador, hojas o una dulce sonrisa que le recuerde que todo iba a estar bien. Rey agradecía encontrarse con sus ojos cuando los maestros le pedían que se presentara. Ver a Ben le brindaba un poco de confianza y una sensación de familiaridad. La estabilidad que necesitaba. Sólo esperaba que todo continuara igual el resto del ciclo. O, al menos, hasta que sea capaz de hacer nuevos amigos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

_**Rose:** ¿Qué tal las clases?_

El mensaje de su mejor amiga ya estaba en la bandeja al momento de encender su pequeña portátil.

_**Rey:** Terribles. Y no creo que mejoren._

Tecleó Rey con rapidez. Era sencillo para ella admitir que detestó cada momento de su primer día en la nueva escuela.

_**Rose:** ¿Tan mal te fue?_

_**Rey**: Nah... exagero. Lo único bueno es que tengo todas mis clases con Ben._

_**Rose:** Se unieron mucho estas vacaciones ¿No?_

_**Rey:** Algo así. Al menos él no está viéndome con odio todo el tiempo._

_**Rose:** Y hablando de miradas de odio... ¿Qué tal el gemelo malvado?_

_**Rey:** Siento pena por él... Quedó en un grupo diferente a nosotros. Realmente le afectó._

_**Rose:** No es como que te importe o algo así_

_**Rey:** ¡No!..._

_Pero..._

Los dedos de Rey quedaron suspendido en el teclado cuando se dio cuenta que buscaba la forma de hacerle ver a Rose que empatizaba con Kylo. Algo que se negaba a creer, mucho menos aceptar.

_Pero.._

_Pero._

_Pero_

_Per_

_Pe_

_P_

_**Rey:** Para nada no me interesa._

_**Rey:** Bueno, voy a hacer tarea. Hablamos más tarde._

La mano de Rey tomó la pantalla de su laptop y la cerró incluso antes de leer la despedida de su amiga.

Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que pasó toda la tarde pensando en el desafortunado caso de Kylo. Ella sabía que le importaba. Y le importaba lo suficiente como para negarlo incluso delante de su mejor amiga. Debía concentrarse en algo más. Necesitaba tomar los libros de la escuela y fingir que debía estudiar. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en Kylo.

* * *

—Estás distraído. —Recriminó Kylo a su hermano chasqueando los dedos en su cara.

—Te estoy poniendo atención...— Mintió Ben saliendo de su pequeño trance.

Últimamente se había vuelto más taciturno, desde que regresaron de sus vacaciones pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo despierto pensando en Rey y los conflictos morales que implicaban. Constantemente se recriminaba y flagelaba pues no quería pensar en ella de forma romántica. Después de pasar dos noches en la misma cama que ella y verla de forma tan cotidiana; caminando recién levantada o cepillando sus dientes, era imposible no hacerlo, jamás se había sentido así antes por una mujer. Y se sentía enfermo al imaginar que era precisamente de su hermanastra de quien terminaría enamorado. La línea a cruzar era demasiado delgada.

—¿Crees que podamos hablar con Han?— Preguntaba Kylo continuando con su drama personal. Desde jardín de niños habían estado juntos. Y con la temprana muerte de su madre ambos se había negado a estar separados, cuando niños era sencillo llorar y hacer una pataleta hasta que volvieran a juntarlos. Pero ahora, con casi diecisiete años cumplidos, era más difícil sucumbir a sus chantajes.

—Kylo, la verdad no creo que esto haya sido un error. Tu padre así debió planearlo.

Kylo se dejó caer sobre la silla con la mirada fija en su hermano.

—¿Aún cambiarás conmigo cuando tenga examen?

—Tus calificaciones serían horribles si no fuera por mí.— Respondió Ben sonriendo.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en la planta baja, mientras Rey descansaba en su habitación. No había tareas además de las obvias de mantener la casa limpia y lavar los trastes.

Kylo continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza sobre el asunto de la escuela. Detestaba como se estaban dando las cosas y, por su temperamento caprichoso, se sentía cada vez más exaltado. "Todo por culpa de Rey" se repetía una y otra vez, si la niña tonta no hubiera llorado en Naboo no le habría importado ni siquiera cuando vio al chico de nuevo en el muelle, con su estúpida sonrisa, coqueteando con otras chicas. Sintió una furia que lo hizo tomarlo de su ridícula chaqueta y golpearlo directo en la nariz. Se pudo haber ahorrado mucho simplemente ignorando a Rey, como había hecho los primeros días de su estancia en la casa. Pero ella era difícil de ignorar, en especial con su hermano revoloteando a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

Antes de la hora en que Han y Leia solían llegar a casa los gemelos regresaron a su habitación.

Su reformada habitación. Apenas había llegado de Naboo cuando Kylo reacomodó sus camas para volverla una sola. No habían dormido junto desde que separaron sus cuartos y hasta las vacaciones. Kylo adoraba a su hermano, pero más que amarlo; lo necesitaba su lado. Y todos los cambios que estaban viviendo desde que comenzó el verano lo estaban sobrepasando. Sólo encontraba como canalizar sus miedos e inseguridades regresando a sus viejos hábitos infantiles. Y a Ben, ciertamente, parecía no molestarle el carácter de su hermano. De hecho a Ben raramente le molestaban esas excentricidades de Kylo. Le molestaba que se peleara con otros chicos o que fuera grosero sin razón, pero en lo que respecta a su comportamiento con él jamás había tenido problemas.

Kylo se dejó caer de su lado de la nueva cama fusionada y tomó su celular para matar el rato mientras Ben tomaba sus cosas para darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar a cenar. Observar a su hermano un poco más relajado lo animaba, "al menos ya no hace berrinches" pensaba mientras colgaba su toalla en el hombro.

Antes de subir esculcó ligeramente el refrigerador y, Kylo podría diferir, pero la comida que preparaba la madre de Rey siempre tenía un sabor delicioso, comparado con los años y años d... Los pensamientos de Ben se detuvieron tan repentinamente que no podía alcanzar a dimensionar lo que estaba frente a él. Su mano aún estaba sujetando el pomo de la puerta del baño mientras Rey del otro lado le regresaba la mirada con los ojos, y la boca, bien abiertos.

Las manos de la chica subieron hasta su pecho, aún cubierto por su ropa interior, intentaba cubrirse con la blusa que acaba de quitarse.

—Lo... yo... no sabía...— Tartamudeó el chico intentando, sin mucho éxito, bajar la mirada.

—¡Cierra la maldita puerta!— Gritó Rey lazando con furia su blusa en dirección a Ben.

—Lo siento-losiento-losieontolosiento...—Ben cerró la puerta tan rápido y se dejó recargar sobre ella, la blusa de Rey yacía en el suelo junto a su pie.

—¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Kylo bajando su celular.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pero en la perspectiva de los involucrados los segundos fueron eternos.

Ben estaba completamente sonrojado. Él no iba a mentir conocía bien el cuerpo de su futura hermanastra, lo había visto el primero día que llegó a su casa cuando estaba en la piscina. Pero esta era diferente, se sentía absolutamente diferente.

—Rey está... estaba en el baño.— Respondió en voz baja. Con los nervios aún apoderados de su voz.

—¿¡Qué!?— Exclamó Kylo con una sonrisa maliciosa. — No es en serio.

—No era mi intención.— Se disculpó Ben, como si a Kylo fuera el principal afectado.

—¿No le dijiste que utilizara los seguros?

—Si, se lo dije...

—Que tonta... Oye, mira.— Remarcó inclinándose y tomando la blusa blanca de Rey. —Te dejó un regalo.

—No hagas bromas sobre esto Kylo.— Recriminó arrebatando la prenda de las manos de su hermano.

Entre los susurros de los hermanos el clic de la puerta, al colocarse el seguro, hizo que Kylo no pudiera evitar las risas. Pasaron al menos diez minutos completos cuando el seguro de la puerta volvió a sonar, seguido de un toque ligero de unos dedos sobre la madera.

Kylo se acomodó en su cama, como si fuese a presenciar una obra de teatro, mientras Ben caminaba resignado y con los pies pesado hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, estaba Rey, con el cabello aún mojado y vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta amarilla.

—No fue mi intensión, Rey. Lo juro. Yo no sabí...— Ben hablaba desesperado en busca del perdón. La vergüenza que sentía era totalmente sincera.

—Mi blusa...— Interrumpió ella estirando su mano. Sin expresión en sus ojos o incluso en su voz. Una clara señal de que estaba molesta.

—Si...— Murmuró Ben regresando a su cama y tomando la prenda que descansaba al pie de la misma.

Regresó a la entrada del baño, antes incluso de que terminara de estirar su mano Rey arrebató su ropa y regresó a su habitación.

—¿Es su primer pleito de novios?— Preguntó Kylo con cinismo cuando Rey azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Ben optó por no responder, ingresando al baño para tomar la ducha que tenía pendiente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Rey. Se sentía terriblemente apenado. Él en muchas ocasiones olvidó poner el seguro en la puerta de su hermano, pero realmente no había mucho problema si Kylo entraba mientras Ben se desvestía para bañarse. Pero esto era diferente; ellos son chicos y ella una chica. Pero lo que más lo atormentaba no era la vergüenza. De nuevo su moral estaba por los suelos, pues su cerebro repetía la imagen de Rey intentando cubrir su semidesnudez.

La cena pasó en un silencio casi sepulcral. Por lo regular eran Ben y Rey quienes conversaban o respondían a las preguntas de Han y Leia sobre el transcurso de su día. Pero pasaron la noche evitando la mirada el uno del otro, un detalle que no pasó desperdiciado en ambos padres.

Antes incluso de poder terminar la cena Rey corrió escaleras arriba, aprovechando no era su turno de lavar los trastes o limpiar la mesa.

Ben permaneció despierto más tiempo del usual. Kylo ya estaba casi sobre él. Ben pensaba que habría sido mejor no mover las camas y que simplemente Kylo se acostara directamente con él y evitara todo el recorrido que hacía al dormir. La luz de la calle entraba a su habitación, su celular estaba sobre su cómoda de noche, ya había dejado su celular atrás dispuesto a dormir cuando el sonido de un mensaje nuevo lo hizo girar para encender la pantalla. "De seguro es Hux" pensó, pues con él charlaba antes de dejar su celular.

Su sorpresa casi lo hace saltar de la cama, el nombre de Rey estaba brillando en la pantalla.

_**Rey: **¿Despierto?_

_**Ben: **Si..._

Se apresuró a responder.

_**Rey: **Te veo en el baño._

Los ojos de Ben se movieron hasta la puerta donde veía la luz que salía por la pequeña rendija. Se levantó sin mucho esfuerzo, intentando no despertar a su hermano. Al abrir la puerta Rey estaba recargada sobre el lavamanos. Sus ojos lo encontraron de inmediato.

—Lo... Lamento.— Se apresuró a suspirar la chica. —Estaba realmente molesta contigo, pero... no fue tu culpa. Tú me advertiste sobre los seguros.

—No, Rey... yo estoy muy apenado, de verdad. Lo siento muchísimo. Y, lo juro, no vi nada.

Los dos chicos volvieron a dirigirse las miradas. Rey mordía sus labios mientras Ben intentaba peinar su cabello hacía atrás.

—Supongo...— Dijo ella en voz baja— ...que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. No podemos compartir un espacio tan íntimo sin que existan algunos accidentes. Sólo no hagamos un drama de ello.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

—No olvidaré poner el seguro la próxima vez. Créelo.— Dijo en una especie de broma mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación.

Ben sonrió aliviado. Determinado a regresar a dormir con la conciencia menos alterada. Un sentimiento que no duró lo suficiente pues cuando despertó, la mañana siguiente, con una prominente erección a causa del sueño más erótico de su joven vida, la vergüenza regresó a sus mejillas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Perderse en el lento caminar del sol despuntando al alba era una mejor opción que fundirse en los recuerdos de un sueño que se negaba en recordar.

Jamás se había sentido tan traicionado por su propio cuerpo como hasta hoy. Pero la imagen de su hermanastra deslizando su lengua por su abdomen seguían impregnada en su cabeza. ¿Cómo será capaz de verla ahora sin recordar todo eso? "Fue un sueño" se mentalizó. "Fue un sueño, y nada más". Poco antes de que el mismo despertador comenzara a hacer su acostumbrado llamado optó por levantarse y darse una larga ducha con agua fría.

El destino conspiraba en su contra, lo supo en el momento que abrió la puerta y encontró a Rey de pie ante el espejo del baño intentando ajustar un collar en su cuello.

—Oh... buen día.— Se apresuró la chica. —acabo de quitar el seguro. —Dijo en su defensa al notar una mirada extraña en el rostro de Ben. Pensando, ingenuamente, que se trataba de nuevo por los seguros de la puerta.

Avanzó en dirección a la chica. Ben se perdió en las puntas estilizadas de su cabello, aún goteando. El baño olía a ella, a su delicioso shampoo y crema de vainilla.

—Ya salgo... Sólo ¿Podrías ayudarme?— Se apresuró Rey dando la espalda al chica y mostrando los ganchos del lindo collar que su tío Luke le regaló esas vacaciones.

—Claro...— Murmuró él dejando sus cosas sobre el depósito del inodoro.

Mientras más se acercaba a ella más se embriagaba con su aroma, su presencia. Su piel se sentía fría ante su tacto demasiado cálido. Cada que tenía oportunidad se perdía en las partes libre de piel que podía ver en ella. Pero esta vez, tenía una vista nueva de su espalda, de su cabello recogido a un costado dándole la libertad para poder abrochar su joyería. Él recordaba las pecas de sus hombros y espalda vagamente. En los escasos segundos que demoró, casi, memorizó los tamaños y formas de las pecas que se perdían entre las telas de la blusa morada que estaba utilizando ese día.

—Listo.— Anunció él solando la cadena y alejando sus manos lo más rápido que pudo.

—Gracias, Ben.— Dijo girando en su dirección mientras dejaba caer el dije verde dentro de su blusa.

Él sólo pudo sonreír, sonreír y asentir. Pues ese era él; el confiable y buen Ben que siempre acudiría a ella con una sonrisa.

Un baño era justo lo que necesitaba, sintió el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo desde el primer momento en que el agua fría tocó su piel. Eso era perfecto, siempre que su subconsciente lo traicionase podría acudir a la regadera.

Soportar ser llevados a la escuela aún era un problema, tanto para Ben como para Kylo. Quienes se acostumbraron muy rápidamente a llegar en su propio vehículo. Ahora debían escuchar a la madre de Rey y sus discursos matutinos con su hija; "Desayunaste" "Que tal las tareas" "Dime si alguien te molesta". Tanto Ben como Kylo intentaban fingir que no prestaban atención. El rostro de Rey continuaba sonrojado una vez que el coche salió del estacionamiento.

—Juro por Dios que no voy a soportar otro de esos discursos...— Murmuró Kylo colgando la mochila en su hombro y comenzando a avanzar a la escuela.

Rey permaneció en silencio enterrando su cabeza entre sus hombros. Las eternas preocupaciones de su madre nunca fueron tan vergonzosas. Estaba acostumbrada a eso cuando eran sólo ellas dos. Necesitaba hacerle ver a Leia que ya no era más una niña.

—A mi me parece adorable...— Murmuró Ben deteniéndose al lado de Rey.

—Gracias... pero no es excusa. Ella, en ocasiones, es demasiado protectora conmigo.

—¿Y que padres no lo son?.— Finalizó él sonriendo.

Las clases eran aburridas y largas. Rey quería creer que todo se debía a la sensación de novedad, mientras todo tomaba un ritmo. No recordaba ninguno de los nombres de sus compañeros. No le importaban en realidad, teniendo a Ben sentado a su lado, no necesitaba amigos nuevos.

—Chicos, antes de que guarden sus cosas...— Anunció la maestra Holdo mientras algunos alumnos se ponían de pie listos para partir a su siguiente clase. —Su maestros de Historia estará ausente este día.

Un coro de alegría se extendió por el salón. Eran apenas los primeros días y ya tendrían su primer clase libre, un termino con el cual Rey no estaba particularmente familiarizada.Y no lo estaría hasta después del almuerzo.

—Tenemos una clase libre. ¿Cual es la prisa?— Preguntó Ben a Rey quien esperaba en la fila para comprar algo de comer.

Rey no respondió con palabras, observó el reloj y luego de nuevo en dirección a Ben.

—Holdo lo dijo. No habrá clases de Historia.— Recitó el chico, recordando las palabras de su maestra.

—Pero... ¿No vendrá un maestro sustituto o algo?

—Que graciosa. Ven...— Dijo tomando su brazo y jalando tiernamente de el. —...Kylo y Hux ya están aquí.

—...ideas ridículas.— Rey y Ben llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar las constantes quejas de Kylo.

—¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Ben dejándose caer en el asiento continuo a su hermano.

—Este fin de semana iremos al campo.— Respondió Hux abriendo su emparedado.

—La maestra de ciencias quiere llevarnos a hacer "Un recorrido de estudios"— Dijo Kylo haciendo comillas y fingiendo su voz.

—¿No es muy pronto para eso?— Ben recordaba que la última vez que hicieron un viaje de estudios fue un mes y medio de haber comenzado el semestre.

—La maestra no dejaba de hablar sobre un evento de estrellas... cómo si no pudiéramos verlas desde nuestra casa.

—Que suerte qué no nos de ciencias la misma maestra.

—¿No quieres ir al viaje por m...

—No...— Respondió Ben antes de que Kylo terminara su pregunta.

Rey permaneció en silencio. Cómo regularmente hacía, sentada observando a los tres chicos conversando. Hux, muy ocasionalmente, le dirigía la palabra. Ella suponía que era el hecho de apenas comenzar a conocerse.

Cuando el timbre que marca el comienzo de las clases, después del descanso, hace su acostumbrado sonido Kylo y Hux salen en camino a su siguiente asignación. Mientras Ben y Rey permanecen sentados en la cafetería, Rey observa a su alrededor, alcanza a identificar a algunos de sus compañeros conversando tranquilos.

—¿No tenían clases libres en Alderaan?— Preguntó confundido Ben. Observando la actitud de su hermanastra.

—No...— Murmuró —...siempre había algún maestro sustituto.

—Suena a ser una escuela muy exigente.

—Supongo que eso fue lo que le gustó a mi madre. Nunca perdíamos una clase.

—Debo suponer, entonces, que jamás te fuiste de pinta.

—¡No!... ni pensarlo.— Respondió fingiendo sorpresa ante la sola idea. —Además, si mi madre se enteraba no me habría ido precisamente bien.

—Rey... Debes dejar de temerle a tu madre. ¡Mañana nos iremos!— Anunció él sin miedo a ser escuchado. Mientras Rey sentía que estaba quebrando todas las reglas con sólo escuchar a Ben hablar.

—¡Por supuesto que no!... ¿Imagina que dirá mi madre o tu padre?

—Un castigo, algunos gritos. ¿Qué es lo peor que te pueden hacer? ¿No dejarte salir el fin de semana?— Dijo señalando en su dirección. —¿Quitarme el carro?...— Mencioné señalando su propio pecho.

—Yo no tengo con quien salir los fines de semana.— Respondió la chica cruzando los brazos.

—¡Exacto!.— Ben se reclinó sobre la silla para tocar la punta de la nariz de la chica con su dedo. —¡Vamos Rey, será divertido!

Ben insistía fervientemente. Deseando regalarle a Rey un poco de libertad y algo de rebeldía. Claro que también buscaba la forma de pasar tiempo con ella.

—No lo sé. Además Kylo no sería discreto, buscaría la forma de delatarnos.

La mención del nombre de su hermano lo desconcertó un poco. Ella inmediatamente había sobreentendido que Kylo formaba parte de la ecuación.

—Entonces no le diremos. Seremos sólo los dos.

Rey lo dudaba, se negaba con cada parte de su moralidad y honestidad. Pero mentiría si dijera que no le atraía la idea, sería como aquella ocasión en que salieron juntos y volvieron a las tres de la mañana. ¿Un escape inocente, cierto?. Además era algo que anhelaba; ella buscaba tener una relación tan estrecha y especial como la que tienen Ben y Kylo. Ella quería esa conexión con alguien. ¿Qué tendría de malo que esa conexión fuera, precisamente, con el mismo Ben?


	29. Chapter 29

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—¡Ben!... date prisa, se les hace tarde.— Gritaba el señor Solo al final de las escaleras.

Rey escuchaba los pasos de todos en la familia, de un lado a otro. Leia terminaba de servir el café en su termo mientras Han revisaba por cuarta ocasión las hojas en su maletín.

—Kylo...— Han tomó el brazo de su hijo intentando llamar su atención.— Sube por tu hermano, por favor.— Suplicaba pues el reloj en la pared marcaba menos de quince minutos para la hora de entrada.

Unos minutos después aparecieron los gemelos bajando las escaleras. Como si de un maratón se tratara los gemelos, Rey y Leia salieron disparados por la calle, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde a la primer clase.

—Que tengan lindo día.— Musitó Leia antes de que los chicos bajaran del carro.

Como cada mañana acompañado de sus monólogos de autoestima y superación.

El carro aún no salía del estacionamiento cuando los chicos comenzaron a avanzar a la escuela. Apenas el primer timbre hizo su ruido acostumbrado la mano de Ben se precipitó sobre la muñeca de su hermanastra.

Rey giró para observarlo mientras él le hacía una señal para guardar silencio. Kylo apresuró su paso a la escuela. Su salón estaba del otro lado de la escuela, por lo que naturalmente tendría más prisa que Ben y Rey.

—¿No se te olvidó, verdad?

Rey sabía bien a que se refería. Ben tenía la idea incrustada de llevársela de pinta este día.

—Será mejor no tentar a la suerte.— Murmuró ella nerviosa.

—No seas cobarde. Ven.

El chico jaló del brazo de ella haciéndola retroceder por el estacionamiento.

—La clave está en salir como si fuese lo más natural.

La idea era absolutamente ridícula. Rey lo dejaba bien demostrado en la mueca de confusión en su rostro, esto les iba a traer problema, muchos problemas.

Caminó al lado de Ben a lo largo del estacionamiento y hasta la salida, e incluso más allá. Estaba cruzando la calle de la mano de su hermanastro cuando se dio cuenta que su plan estúpidamente absurdo había funcionado.

—¿A donde quieres ir primero?— Preguntó Ben, empujando a la chica con el codo.

—Nos van a descubrir. Llamaran a Han o a mi madre y...

Los dedos de Ben se posaron sobre los labios de Rey, en un intento de silenciarla.

—No lo analices demasiado, si tenemos problemas nos preocuparemos por eso más tarde.

Rey no estaba del todo convencida de la situación. Jamás había hecho una cosa como esta. Lo más aventurero que llegó a hacer fue decirle a su madre que estaría en casa de Roce y ambas salieron a conducir el auto nuevo de su mejor amiga. Y aún en esa situación sentía que en cualquier momento su madre la descubriría.

—Podemos ir a desayunar. ¿Que tal?— Propuso Ben ante el silencio de su hermanastra.

—Tu eres quien conoce Corellia. Será donde digas.— Dijo Rey. No realmente convencida aún de estar tomando la decisión adecuada.

Continuaron caminando hasta el mismo centro comercial al que Ben la llevó la primera vez que salieron juntos.

—Era más sencillo cuando teníamos el carro. Y más rápido.— Se quejó Ben al cruzar la calle.

—Tú y Kylo no sienten el menor respeto por las reglas.

—Rey, estas son las cosas que vas a recordar para siempre.

—¿Qué? ¿Irme de pinta con mi hermanastro?

—Búrlate ahora.

Los negocios en el centro comercial comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, el lugar no estaba repleto de personas, considerando que todos debían estar justo ahora en sus trabajos o en la escuela.

El corazón de Rey se sentía cada vez más tranquilo, el miedo inicial de ser descubierta comenzaba a mermar, era quizás la calma que veía en el rostro de Ben lo que le hacía creer que todo estaba bien. Ella emparejó su paso al de Ben al mismo tiempo que envolvía su brazo al rededor del brazo del chico.

—Hay un local donde venden los mejores Sándwiches y batidos ¡Te van a encantar! — Dijo el ajustando el agarre de la chica.

Mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso Rey analizaba la situación. Permitiéndose ver una nueva perspectiva. Ben era un chico dulce, él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, además estás eran el tipo de cosas que en el fondo deseaba. Que su relación con los gemelos fuese más estrecha, mentiría si admitiera que no envidiaba como los dos estaban tan íntimamente conectados. Eso era justo lo que ella quería; conexión. Poder entender los sentimientos de los chico y adaptarse a ellos; justo como hacen Ben y Kylo.

Ben no mentía cuando afirmaba que eran los mejores emparedados. El queso derretido salía por los costados del pan y el licuado de fresa con plátano y miel era lo mejor que Rey había probado.

—¿Verdad que es delicioso?— Afirmó él sentándose frente a Rey en una de las mesas disponibles del local.

—Si. Es mejor que los de la cafetería.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo qué venden en la cafetería.

Rey sólo sonrió y continuó masticando su desayuno.

—Está a punto de ser la hora del descanso en la escuela, esperemos un poco antes de irnos a la siguiente parada.

—¿Porqué?— Cuestionó confundida Rey antes de morder su pan.

—Ya lo verás. ¿Terminaste?— Preguntó señalando la bebida de la chica.

—Sólo queda un poco.— Respondió ella tomando el vaso y observando en su interior.

Rey estaba dando el último sorbo a su batido cuando el celular de su hermanastro comenzó a sonar. El corazón de Rey volvió a latir asustado, imaginando los peores escenarios posibles; Era Han que lo había descubierto, o la escuela que llamaba para saber su paradero, o peor ¡Su madre enojada!

—¿Qué?...—Respondió Ben en voz baja. —...No, estoy en la biblioteca haciendo tarea... si, Rey está conmigo, nos vemos en la salida.

Rey tenía su teléfono en la mano esperando ver cientos de llamadas perdidas de su madre, pero el contador estaba vacío.

—Era Kylo...— Dijo Ben bajando su celular.

—Pero... no te buscará en...

—¿Kylo? ¿En la biblioteca? Primero se lanza del segundo piso de la casa. —Respondió Ben en tono burlón esperando tranquilizar un poco a Rey. —Conozco bien a mi hermano, Rey. No va a ir a buscarme.

—Pero él parece tan apegado a ti que...

—Si, Rey. Pero tiene límites. Le desesperan los lugares como la biblioteca, demasiado silenciosos.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Confía en mí.— Respondió sonriendo.

De nuevo la sonrisa de Ben era lo suficientemente cálida para calmar los constantes miedos en la cabeza de Rey.

Salieron del pequeño local caminando sin un rumbo definido. Rey caminaba unos pasos detrás de su Ben, ella no podía dejar de verlo con cierta admiración. Tampoco podía evitar que sus labios se estiraran en una sonrisa al darse cuenta que estaba a salvo, que con Ben se sentía segura.

Sin darse cuenta la mano de Rey ya estaba perfectamente amoldada a la mano de Ben. La chica jamás había caminado de la mano de nadie que no fuera su madre o su mejor amiga Roce. Esto se sentía extraño, más no incómodo. Era como si esta mano en particular la estuviese esperando por miles de años, añorando encajar perfectamente con alguien. Se sentía tan natural. Pero algo muy parecido a la culpa comenzó a carcomer su pecho. ¿Es correcto que haga esto? Su madre y el padre de Ben estaban a punto de casarse. ¿No se supone que ellos no deban tomarse de las manos? Intentó despejar esas ideas de su cabeza, ellos no estaban teniendo relaciones o algo parecido. Sólo eran un chico y una chica que se salieron de la escuela para pasar un rato a solas y que se tomaban de la mano. La sola idea era tan clandestina que se volvía excitante.

—Había una plaza con juegos de video. Creo que la cerraron.— Anunció Ben sacando a Rey de sus profundos pensamientos.

—Está bien... ¿No podremos ir a un parque o algo así?

—¿Un parque? No... cerca no hay.— Ben intentaba hacer un mapa en su mente, tratando de recordar si existía algo remotamente parecido a un parque cerca del centro comercial. —Hay uno a algunas cuadras de nuestra casa. Quizás más tarde podamos ir.

—Ya no contaría como parte de nuestro delito escolar.— Se burló ella.

—No... pero sería divertido.

Las manos de ambos chicos continuaban entrelazadas. Rey no quería bajar la mirada y hacer obvio que estaba analizando demasiado la sensación de su piel junto a la suya.

—Ahora si podríamos invitar a Kylo.— Dijo Rey. Para apaciguar las voces en su cabeza que le decían que esto era algo más que una inocente salida.

—Claro, mi hermano no puede arruinar una salida a un parque... no espera, hoy se va a su viaje de estudio.

—Oh... ya será cuando regrese.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando los alrededores. Determinando que sería lo siguiente que harían.

—Caminemos un rato.— Insistió Ben.

Él chico sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de Rey. En un intento por no dejarla ir. Ignoraba sus pensamiento lascivos permitiéndose disfrutar del momento. Caminar de la mano de una chica hermosa. Constantemente se preguntaba si esto significaba tanto para ella como para él.

El resto de la mañana pasaron bromeando y visitando algunas tiendas nuevas. Ben de inmediato se dirigió a la sección de libros.

—Ya se que regalarte en tu cumpleaños.— Dijo Rey parándose detrás del chico.

—Sólo no confundas los regalos, Kylo no es un amante de los libros.— Ben dejaba uno de los libros que tomó en el estante.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto.— Murmuró ella tomando un ejemplar y leyendo la parte trasera del mismo.

—Sobre eso... Rey...— Ben se acercó ligeramente a su hermanastra.— ¿Cómo lo haces?— Preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharla.

—¿El qué?— Preguntó confundida bajando el libro en sus manos.

—Tú nos ubicas. Para nadie a pasado desapercibido.— Recitó resignado a las ideas de su hermano. Quien desde el primer momento se dio cuanta de la habilidad de Rey.

—Bueno...— Ella tomó otro de los libros en el estante. —Sólo digamos que tienes algo que no tiene tu hermano.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó, de nuevo en voz baja. La curiosidad la mordía en la nuca.

Rey observó a sus costados y se aproximó un poco más a su hermanastro.

—Ese es mi secreto.— Le respondió en voz baja dejando el libro que tenía en sus manos sobre las manos de Ben.

Corrieron las últimas dos cuadras de regreso a la escuela, vieron a algunos alumnos ya caminando por la calle. Lo que significaba que el timbre ya habría sonado. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a Kylo saliendo de la entrada caminando rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Más tarde preguntaré por las asignaciones.— Murmuró Ben hacia Rey.

Ella sonrió en su dirección en modo de agradecimiento.

—¿Donde estaban?— Preguntó Kylo acercándose a ellos.

—Fuimos a comprar material para una clase.

—¿No fuiste en el descanso?

—No... demasiada tarea. No pude salir antes de la biblioteca. Ya tienes todo para tu viaje de hoy.

—Agh— Bufó —... ni me lo recuerdes.

El horario de almuerzo de Leia se adaptaba perfectamente al horario de salida de los chicos. Por lo que su automóvil no demoró más de dos minutos después del arribo de Rey y Ben a la escuela.

El camino de regreso estuvo fundido en un silencio incómodo. Rey no quería ser demasiado obvia, pero sentía que si hablaba su madre la descubriría en un parpadeo. Giraba sus ojos al espejo retrovisor y observaba a Ben tan sereno, como si todo la mañana juntos no hubiese ocurrido. Y a Kylo no necesitaba verlo, sabía bien los ojos malhumorados que debía tener a causa de su viaje de fin de semana.

—Sube a hacer tu maleta, hermano.— Se burló Ben cuando terminaban de comer.

Los ojos de Kylo se dirigieron furiosos a su gemelo.

—No deberías molestarlo.— Dijo Rey una vez que Kylo desapareció por las escaleras.

—Oye, es mi deber como su hermano.

—Regresamos a las siete.— Leia ahora llegaba a la puerta con su bolsa y algunas carpetas en sus manos. —¿Pueden preparar la cena?

—Si, mamá.— Respondió apresurada Rey.

Leia murmuró algo parecido a un gracias y salió corriendo por la puerta de regreso a su trabajo.

—Ella no lo sabe.— Musitó Ben dejando sus platos en el fregadero. —Deja de sobreactuar cuando la veas.

—¿Sobreactuar?

—Te delatas sola. —Dijo abriendo el grifo del agua para comenzar a lavar. —En el carro tenías los hombros tensos y no dejabas de ver el retrovisor. Agradece que tu madre estaba demasiado concentrada en el tráfico.

—Disculpa. No soy una experta criminal, como tú.— Se burló ella parándose a su lado para ayudarlo a secar los platos que Ben lavaba.

—Y espera a ver a donde te llevaré la próxima semana.— Anunció exagerando su voz.

—¡No!... una vez fue suficiente, yo...

—Estaba bromeando.— La tranquilizó en voz baja al pasar otro plato en su dirección.

Rey sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta a la agradable sonrisa de Ben. El chico sabía como ser encantador de verdad. Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio haciendo su trabajo. Y cuando sus manos se encontraban accidentalmente, no parecía ser una molestia para ninguno de los dos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde. Usualmente Rey ya tendría planes para verse con su mejor amiga. Algún plan tranquilo para ver películas o arreglarse las uñas.

Rey estaba recostada en su cama texteando algunos mensajes divertidos con Rose, omitiendo deliberadamente su escape con Ben, era un secreto y, egoístamente, no quería compartirlo con nadie más.

Escuchaba el ir y venir de las pisas de sus hermanastros en el baño, posiblemente de Kylo quien se preparaba para volver a la escuela. Según su maestra de ciencias habría una lluvia de estrellas y los grupos asignados a su tutela saldría en una especie de excursión. Rey no lo iba a aceptar frente a Kylo, pero la idea sonaba maravillosa. Claro que si se atrevía a mencionarlo a viva voz se ganaría una de las famosas miradas de odio por parte del chico. Ella prefería evitarlo.

Ben y Rey prepararon la cena antes de subir a sus habitaciones. Han y Leia ya debían estar abajo preparados para cenar juntos.

Con algo de pereza Rey se puso de pie determinada a bajar por un vaso con agua. Antes de llegar al pie de la escalera escucho las débil voz de Han.

—No me parece tan mala idea... además, será bueno para Kylo.

—No creo que lo haga muy feliz...

—Él debe aprender a vivir sin estar adherido a su hermano todo el tiempo.

Rey hizo un ruido con el propósito de anunciar su llegada. ¿Es que era de nuevo Han con la intención de separar a los hermanos? Tanto Leia como Han permanecieron en silencio cuando la chica ingresó a la cocina.

—¿Qué tal la cena?— Preguntó inocente Rey, fingiendo que no escuchó nada.

—Deliciosa, Rey— Se apresuró a responder Han.

Rey se quedó de pie ante la mesa. Casi saboreando cada sorbo de agua. Pero su mente era una maraña de cosas que deseaba decirle a su madre y padrastro; "Dejen en paz a los gemelos" "Cual es su empeño por separarlos" "Kylo debe quedarse aquí con nosotros". Pero su boca permaneció en silencio.

La culpa se siguió escaleras arriba.

Han y Kylo salieron al menos cuarenta minutos después de que Rey subiera de nuevo a su habitación. Se quedó en silencio recordando las palabras de Han.

Los sonidos del baño habían desaparecido por completo. Los ojos de la chica se dirigían a la abertura debajo de la puerta; la luz estaba apagada.

Los pasos fuertes en las escaleras la hicieron adivinar que ese sería Han regresando de dejar a Kylo en la escuela.

Pasaban los minutos y las ocho se convirtieron en las nueve. El tiempo pasaba y Rey parecía no poder conciliar el sueño.

Una parte de sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la situación peculiar de Kylo en casa. Pero la otra parte estaba perdida en su pequeña aventura con Ben. Ese mismo día se había divertido tanto con el chico, desde temprano en la mañana cuando se escaparon a desayunar hasta medio día cuando regresaron tomados de la mano. Su pecho palpitaba con un anhelo sólo comparado con los largos días del verano que pasaba pensando en Poe.

Intentó despejar esa idea. Ben y Poe no eran lo mismo, tampoco significaban lo mismo. Ben era su hermano. "No de sangre, claro" su mente continuaba jugándole malas pasadas.

Y mientras más se perdía en su cabeza, pensando en Ben, más crecía en ella la necesidad de verlo, charlar antes de dormir.

Tomó su celular, la pantalla marcaba quince minutos para las diez.

_**Rey:** Dormido?_

Texteó ágil. No mucho segundos pasaron cuando el icono en la foto de Ben cambió de color y la palabra "Escribiendo" hizo sonreír a Rey.

_**Ben:** No. Aún no tengo sueño._

_**Rey: **Si, yo tampoco._

Rey mordió fuertemente sus labios mientras pensaba de que forma retener al chico ante su celular.

_**Rey: **Me divertí mucho hoy._

_**Ben: **Yo también._

_-Deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo._

_**Rey: **Uno es mi límite._

_**Ben: **Cobarde._

_**Rey: **¿Qué tal la habitación sin Kylo?_

_**Ben: **Espaciosa._

_-Sonará ridículo pero lo extraño._

_**Rey: **Te construiré un maniquí para que no te sientas solo._

_**Ben: **Quizás tú puedas acompañarme._

La boca de Rey se secó ante la idea. Ellos ya habían dormido juntos durante las vacaciones, pero eso no significaba nada. La imagen de ella abrazando la figura de Ben, tal como lo hacía Kylo al dormir, inundaron por completo su cabeza. "No..." Pensó. "Ben jamás me pediría algo como eso". Aunque después del día que habían pasado las palabras de su hermanastro sonaban con mayor insinuación. Rey intentaba relajarse pensando que todo estaba en su cabeza.

_-Podríamos ver una película._

Rey suspiró avergonzada al leer esa respuesta de Ben. Por supuesto que él no se referiría a nada de lo que Rey estaría pensando.

_**Rey: **Suena divertido._

_-Te veo en el baño._

Se puso de pie, colocó sus sandalias y caminó en encuentro de Ben. Él estaba de pie en su puerta cuando Rey abrió.

—¿En tu habitación o en la mía?— Preguntó él adentrándose un poco al baño.

—En la mía está bien.— Respondió abriendo el paso para que Ben pudiese entrar.

Ben se sentó al pie de la cama. Su celular estaba encendido, con la intención de buscar alguna película que ver.

Rey lo siguió de cerca sentándose a su lado.

—No veremos nada de terror. La última vez nos provocó pesadillas.— Dijo Ben recordando las vacaciones y el susto que Luke les hizo pasar.

—Pon cualquier cosa.— Incitó Rey pasando algunas almohadas en dirección a su hermanastro.

Ben optó por una película de superhéroes.

Pasaron los primero minutos y ni Rey ni Ben lograban concentrarse aunque fingieran que lo hacían, ambos cuerpos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sus pensamientos no podían aterrizar en atender las imágenes de la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo. Ben suspiraba cada tanto y las cálidas exhalaciones de Rey bañaban los dedos del chico que sostenía el celular frente a ellos.

Los minutos transcurrieron hasta que Rey no pudo controlar más su distracción y se sentó rápidamente al borde de la cama. Claro que el movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Ben, que de inmediato pausó la película.

—¿Todo bien?.— Preguntó casual.

—Si, me duele la espalda por estar acostada. Sólo quiero estirarme un poco. No detengas la película. Continúa sin mí.

—No. No era tan buena de todos modos. Quizás deba irme. Ya debes estar cansada.— Dijo al ponerse de pie y estirar sus brazos.

—¡No!...— Exclamó Rey. —...quiero decir, no tengo sueño.

Ella no quería sonar muy obvia, pero le gustaba la compañía de Ben, y sin Kylo acaparando toda la atención. quería aprovechar su tiempo con él.

—Quizás hay algo que podamos hacer...— Reflexionó el chico después de unos segundos de silencio.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Quizás hay algo que podamos hacer...— Reflexionó el chico después de unos segundos de silencio. —¿Todavía quieres ir al parque?

—¿No es un poco tarde para eso?— Rey se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre un pequeño mueble de madera.

Ben no respondió con su voz. Más bien con una mirada y una sonrisa que significaban lo poco que le importaba en realidad la hora.

—Dos delitos en un sólo día.— Bromeó Rey.

—Te estoy guiando al lado oscuro.

—No he dicho que iré.

—Entonces ¿Me acompañarás?...— Ben dejó la pregunta al aire. Rey quedó pensativa un poco antes de asentir con la mirada. Ben sonrió en respuesta. —Vamos, por mi habitación podemos bajar.

Rey caminó siguiendo los pasos de Ben. Pero antes de salir colocó un seguro en su puerta. En caso de que Leia decidiera visitarla por la noche.

—Mi hermano y yo nos escapábamos por aquí cuando Han se quedaba dormido.— Ben abrió la ventana, debajo de ellos estaba el techo del cuarto de lavandería y bajaban de techo apoyados en las ventanas. —Subir es igual de sencillo. —Dijo Ben cuando ayudaba a Rey a bajar del techo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del pasillo que llevaba al frente. El pecho de Rey palpitaba ante la idea de la desobediencia.

Cuando menos los pensaba ya estaban caminando juntos por el medio de la calle.

El lugar estaba tan tranquilo. No se escuchaba más que los ruidos distantes de los automóviles. Posiblemente jóvenes que salían a divertirse.

Ben tenía razón, el lugar no estaba lejos de su casa. Era un pequeño parque con andadera para hacer ejercicio y algunos juegos para los niños. Rey de inmediato se sentó en uno de los pequeños columpios.

—Creo que somos una mala influencia en tu vida.— Dijo Ben tomando el cable en el columpio de Rey.

—¿Somos?— Preguntó Rey con sarcasmo. Refiriéndose a la obvia ausencia del otro hermano.

Giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada pensativa de Ben.

—Soy.— Rectificó. Al mismo tiempo que empujaba la espalda de la chica para comenzar a balancearla.

Rey encogía graciosamente las piernas para evitar que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

—¿Cómo crees que esté Kylo?— Preguntó ella al observar una de las famosas estrellas fugases de esa noche.

—Posiblemente dormido...— Respondió Ben. —...o con alguna chica. —Concluyó en tono bromista.

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Kylo?— Rey sonrió al preguntarlo. Ella podría imaginarse muchas cosas de su hermanastro. Pero jamás que tuviese la paciencia para salir con una chica.

—Aún no lo conoces tan bien.

—No me parece el tipo de persona que salga con una chica.— Reflexionó ella.

—No lo es...

Rey bajó sus pies, deteniendo abruptamente el balanceo del columpio, confundida con las declaraciones de Ben.

—Pero tu dij...—Rey dejó las palabras a medio terminar cuando entendió la mirada en Ben. —Iugh... dejaste imágenes en mi cabeza.

—Tú preguntaste.— Respondió él, riendo ante la reacción de Rey.

Ella sabía que aún tenía mucho que conocer sobre Kylo. Mientras Ben era más honesto con sus sentimiento y fraternidad. Kylo se mantenía apartado, en ocasiones era encantador y en otras un verdadero imbécil.

—Claro que no debería sorprenderme.— Murmuró Rey llamanado la atención de Ben. —En una ocasión se metió al probador de mujeres, fue muy vergonzoso.

—¡¿Qué hizo que?! ¿Cuando?— Ben sonaba genuinamente consternado mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica en el columpio vecino.

—Fue antes de Naboo.— Dijo Rey restando importancia al suceso. —Me estaba probando ropa y de repente apareció ahí. Y lucía tan natural con la situación. Cómo si no le importara.

—Rey. Por favor, discúlpalo, es un verdadero idiota en ocasiones.

—Tranquilo. Ya incluso lo había olvidado hasta hoy.— Mintió sabiendo que ese recuerdo la iba a acompañar el resto de su vida.

Los pies de Rey comenzaron a servirle de apoyo para mecerse lentamente, ahora que Ben no estaba para empujarla.

Rey intentaba no concentrarse en las palabras de Ben, ignorar por completos las imágenes que se colaron en su cabeza de su hermanastro con alguna compañera del colegio. Pero un agujero en el centro de su abdomen la hacía desvariar. Lo imaginaba abordando a otras jóvenes, justo como lo hizo con ella cuando estaban en Naboo; Invadiendo su espacio personal, tirando juguetonamente de su ropa y como le murmuraba al oído cuando nerviosa la veía. Sacudió su cabeza arduamente, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Todo bien?— Preguntó Ben notando los movimientos erráticos de su hermanastra.

—Si...— Se apresuró a responder. —Sólo, pensaba...

—¿En qué?— Ben comenzaba a imitar los movimiento de Rey para mecerse ligeramente de un lado a otro, sin separar realmente sus pies del piso.

"Oh-oh" no iba a admitir ante Ben que la idea de su hermanastro le estaba provocando algún tipo de malestar, por que ni ella realmente sabía a que se debía.

—Me preguntaba en realidad... si...— Los ojos de Rey se movían en dirección a Ben. Algo en él la impulsaba, quizás se sentía más atrevida ante el manto de la noche o era el hecho de sentir lo suficientemente aventurera. —¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó confundido deteniendo su balanceo.

—Tú sabes...— Respondió ella en voz baja y observando a su alrededor, claramente nerviosa de ser escuchada por alguien más. A pesar de estar en un parque en medio de la noche y obviamente vacío —...Estar con alguien...

—aah... Yo...— Tartamudeó Ben. Claramente nervioso ante la repentina pregunta de Rey.

—¿Demasiado personal?. Lo lamento, ignora que pregunté.— Se disculpó ella cambiando su atención al frente. Intentando borrar de su sistema el hecho de que se atreviera a preguntar algo como eso.

Un tema que jamás había tocado con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga. Ya ni hablar de su sobreprotectora madre.

—No...— Respondió de repente Ben. Regresando la atención de Rey hacia él. —La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho... ¿Y tú?— Preguntó curioso. Respondiendo con la única intención de poder regresar la pregunta a su autora.

Rey negó con su cabeza antes de responder con su voz. —No... es difícil llegar a tercera base cuando ni siquiera has llegado a primera.— Bromeó bajando los ojos. Comenzaba a avergonzarse de haber impulsado justo esta conversación.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tampoco has besado a nadie?— Preguntó Ben incrédulo.

—No.— La voz de Rey fue apenas un suspiro. Claro que imaginó muchas veces como se sentiría.

—¿Nunca has tenido un novio? ¡Imposible!— Reflexionó Ben sin dejar de ver a Rey. Ella era la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. No era posible que semejante belleza habría vivido sin ser asediada por los chicos en Alderaan.

—El único chico que me interesaba la suficiente no me correspondió.— Admitió Rey. Era casi un hecho que la mención de Poe o su desafortunado encuentro ya no le provocaba los mismos sentimientos que antes. Era más sencillos para ella hablar sobre ello ahora.

—¿Naboo?— Rey entendió su pregunta. Era obvio que Ben no sabría el nombre de Poe.

—Si... él justamente.— Le respondió en un suspiro.

Las luces repentinas de algunas estrellas llamaron la atención de ambos chicos, quienes dejaron de observarse para voltear al cielo.

—Debimos conseguir un telescopio para ver las estrellas.— Dijo Rey intentando matar la conversación que ella misma provocó.

—Ya le pediremos detalles a Kylo.

—Si... Le pediremos leer los apuntes que de seguro no tomó.— Bromeó la chica.

A Rey le encantaba lo perceptivo que era Ben. Y lo rápido que captaba los cambios de tema. Si esta conversación la hubiera tenido con Kylo; él jamás le permitiría olvidarla.

—Deberíamos volver ya. Quiero evitar que mi padre nos ponga barrotes en la ventana.

La mano de Ben se dirigió a Rey, ayudándola a levantarse del columpio. Una vez de pie, la mano del chico se cerró sobre la de ella. Con fuerza evitaba que la chica se soltara. La sensación de agua caliente derramada sobre su pecho la sobresaltaba, pero no le molestaba. Le gustaba sentir el contacto de la piel de Ben sobre la suya, así fuese sólo en sus manos.

Sus pasos los llevaron justo debajo del cúmulo de árboles que bordeaban el parque. Las luces de las lámparas se colaba por las ramas y las hojas, obsequiando una atmósfera salida de un cuento de hadas. El momento lucía tan único, tan íntimo que un idea se coló en los fugaces pensamientos de la chica. Mientras observaba la mano de Ben cernida sobre la suya. Rey abrúptamente detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Ben?— Lo llamó la chica en voz baja— Quisiera... pedirte algo.— Dijo antes de salir por completo de la sensación de aventura que le provocaba la situación. Por que sabía que una vez que regresa a su casa volverá a ser la misma chica de siempre.

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó él cauteloso. Aún sujetando la mano de su hermanastra.

—Un beso...— Susurró buscando la mirada de Ben.

—Rey...— La negativa sonaba en la forma que mencionaba su nombre.

—No se lo diré a nadie... si es lo que te preocupa.— Dijo ella suplicante. Sujetando con mayor fuerza la mano de Ben.

—No es eso...— Ben pasó su atención de sus manos unidas de regreso a Rey. —No debería ser con alguien que te guste. O algo.

—Tú me gustas. Me agradas.— Corrigió al entender las implicaciones de un "Me gustas". —Eres una buena persona y... Sólo quiero saber que se siente.— Concluyó nerviosa, pero aún decidida.

El corazón de Rey comenzó a palpitar con locura cuando, después de un momento casi eterno de silencio, Ben dio un pequeño paso en su dirección. Sujetando su otra mano disponible. Rey se quedó quieta observando cada movimiento en Ben. Mientras él cerraba el espacio que los separaba. Los ojos de Rey brillaban ante la espera, los cerró una vez que sintió el aliento del chico demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Ben necesitaba ajustarse a la altura de Rey para alcanzar sus labios. Ella sentía la presencia de su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Segura?— Escuchó la pregunta de Ben en la distancia. Tan queda pero aún leía en ella el permiso de acercarse más.

—Si...

Ante la pequeña respuesta de la chica. Ben terminó de cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

Ella sabía a fresas.

El enjambre de pensamientos en la cabeza de Rey se disiparon. ¿Era esta la mejor sensación de su vida? Los labios de Ben eran tiernos mientras se acoplaban a los suyos. Probaba en él el sabor de su propio labial.

El beso que debió ser apenas un rose de labios comenzó a prolongarse más de lo que cualquier primer beso haría. Las manos de Ben ya no sujetaban las de Rey; estaban ahora sobre su espalda, presionando sobre ella con la intención de eliminar cualquier milimétrica distancia que los separara.

—Perdón.— Murmuró Ben agachando la mirada. Y separándose de Rey. Pero sus manos aún estaban en su espalda. —Si continúo, no voy a poder detenerme.— Afirmó en un pequeño momento de absoluta debilidad. Ella era eso en su vida, una debilidad para la que no existía cura.

—Entonces no lo hagas...— Suplicó Rey sujetando los antebrazos del chico.

—No digas esas cosas, Rey...— Musitó él. Soltando sus manos de la espalda, pero sujetando de nuevo su mano. —Volvamos a casa.

Ambos caminaron en silencio de regresa a la pequeña morada de los Solo. Ambos sabían bien que acaban de cruzar un delgada linea imaginaria de la que era difícil volver.

—Lamento si te hice sentir incómodo...— Murmuró Rey en el marco de la puerta del baño que conectaba ambas habitaciones.

—Si... es algo que quizás ya no debamos mencionar de nuevo...— Ben guardaba ahora algo de distancia con la chica, mientras la observaba.

—¿No se lo dirás a Kylo, verdad?— Preguntó nerviosa.

—Es difícil hacer que nos deje en paz con todo el asunto de "Ser novios"— Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. —... si le dijera esto, no se quedaría callado.

—Cierto... Buenas noches, Ben...— Murmuró caminando de regreso a su habitación.

—Buenas noches...— Respondió cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado ante él.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Rey jamás en su vida había tenido resaca. Pero, sin saberlo, podía asegurar que la forma en que le dolía la cabeza, su cuerpo entumecido y la creciente sensación de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, era justo como una resaca se sentía.

El ruido de las pisadas subiendo y bajando, las risas lejanas de Han y su madre; le hacían concluir que debían estar preparándose para desayunar. ¿Estaría Ben con ellos?.

—¿Cómo voy a poder verlo a los ojos?— Se preguntó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Tenía la intención de creer que todo fue parte de un sueño. Que la noche anterior no había sucedido. Pero ¿Cómo mentirse de esa forma?.

Ella no podría reconocerlo, pero besó a su hermanastro y regresó a su cama a, intentar, dormir como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pasó gran parte de la noche en vela, atormentada pero al mismo tiempo emocionada, dos sentimientos que no descubría aún como separar.

Ese momento; bajó el manto de la noche se sintió tan real, tan único; un momento destinado a ser. Pero no, debía negarse a si misma esa situación. Él es su hermano, hermanastro. ¿Habría diferencia una vez que sus padres se casen?

No quería pensar demasiado en ello. Debía concentrarse ahora en cargar con la vergüenza sobre sus hombros, afrontar al chico, disculparse si es necesario. Y lo más importante; Alejarse de él. Por qué, por mucho que intente negarlo, sabe que algo cambió dentro de ella, dentro de la forma en que lo ve, la forma en que piensa en él, la forma en que justo ahora tiene un inmenso nudo en la garganta con la simple idea de mantenerse apartada de Ben.

Comienza a comprender un poco más a Kylo.

Rey se pone de pie y peina su alborotado cabello antes de precipitarse al baño.

El destino es un perra, vil y cruel.

Ben estaba ahí, no esperando por ella. Cepillaba sus dientes.

Rey tensó de inmediato sus hombros, sentía el sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas.

—Buen día...— Recitó Ben sacando el cepillo de su boca.

—Buen día...— Respondió sin subir su mirada. En un sonido que apenas pudo ser un susurro.

Ben terminaba de enjuagar su boca. Pero, aún sabiendo que lo más correcto era salir de inmediato del baño, se adhirió sobre las baldosas. Observando el rostro de Rey, sus mejillas altamente coloradas.

Las palabras estaban de sobra.

Rey intentaba no prestar atención a la presencia de su hermanastro. Mientas cepillaba fervientemente sus dientes de arriba abajo.

Los ojos de Ben estaban atentos sobre ella, se sentía un poco como la presencia pesada de Kylo. Pero ella los conocía bien, ella sabía que este no podía ser otro más que Ben.

Dejó corriendo el agua para enjuagar las cerdas de su pequeño cepillo.

—Vamos a... ¿Fingir que no pasó?— Preguntó Ben en el momento que Rey pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—No mencionarlo de nuevo... eso dijiste.— Afirmó Rey al recordar las palabras de Ben antes de cerrar las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Es difícil no mencionarlo... O fingir que nunca pasó.

Rey no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquellas afirmaciones.

Relajó un poco su cuerpo al darse cuenta que Ben pasaba por las mismas dificultades morales que ella. Necesitaban aclarar todo este asunto y continuar con sus vidas. Claro que, ella sabía, que al menos desde su punto de vista; aclararlo sería lo mismo que mentir. Pues no puede confesarle que algo había cambiado en la forma que lo veía.

—Lamento haberte orillado a esto...— Confesó Rey al recargarse sobre el mueble del lavamanos. —Me dejé llevar por el momento, y franc...

—¡No!— Interrumpió Ben. dando un apresurado paso en dirección a la chica. —Rey... no fue culpa tuya.

—Por favor, Ben. No tenemos diez años. No se supone que actuemos como niños. Sólo nos dejamos llevar y ya...

Un suspiro se atoró en la garganta de ambos. El silencio se extendía mientras una marea de pensamientos inundaba la cabeza, tanto de Rey como de Ben.

—Fue sólo... ¿un error?— Concluyó Ben dejando morir sus brazos al costado.

Rey sintió como lentamente su corazón se desquebrajaba. Pasó la noche en vela, es verdad, flagelándose sobre la situación y sintiendo vergüenza. Pero jamás pensó que hubiese cometido un error.

—Supongo...— Respondió en un hilo quebradizo de voz.

Rey suspiró con la intención de ocultar el dolor creciente de sus ojos, y las entrometidas lágrimas que amenazaban con bañar su rostro.

Despegó su espalda del mueble en el que casi dejaba raíces y, dando la espalda a Ben, caminó en dirección a a su habitación.

Antes de cruzar la puerta sintió un pequeño jalón en la parte baja del gran camisón que utiliza para dormir. Pensando que estaba atorada, quizás con la perilla, regresó sólo su vista, para encontrarse con la mano de Ben, sujetando sólo con la yema de sus dedos los delgados pliegues de su ropa.

La respiración de Rey cambió al notar los ojos de Ben sobre ella. Leía en ellos la misma tristeza que sentía en sus propios ojos.

—Entonces, si fue un error. Respóndeme ¿Por qué lo sentí?... cuando te besé. No querías que terminara.

La respiración de Rey se detuvo por un segundo. La cabeza y los sentidos de la chica se dispararon al límite.

Ben permanecía de pie, sujetando la parte posterior de la ropa de Rey. En una súplica silenciosa.

Los pensamientos desordenados de la joven no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Le tomó al menos un fugaz pensamiento darse cuenta que no importaría cuanto tratara de ocultarlo. Ben sabía que el beso significo mucho más para ella que simple curiosidad.

—No cambiaría nada si lo acepto.— Agregó ella mientras entraba de regreso a su habitación. Resignada en sus emociones.

La puerta del baño quedó abierta con un Ben pardo en el umbral aún fijando su vista en Rey.

—Tú me gustas, Rey... — Murmuró el chico sin ningún tipo de barrera.

Las palabras retumbaron en lo más profundo de la cabeza de su hermanastra, quien de inmediato giró su rostro sorprendido esperando encarar la confesión de Ben.

Pero no había palabras en ella, su mirada estaba fija en el joven que agachaba los ojos y cruzaba sus manos en su pecho. Pensativo y claramente asustado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ben...— Intentó consolar Rey después de largos segundos en silencio. —Estás confundido por lo que pasó ayer y...

—No seas tonta, Rey... Esto no se limita a ayer. Todo el verano he pensado en ti, cada noche, cada día. Verte en Naboo llorando por ese chico fue... — Un fuerte y atormentado suspiro se atoró en la garganta del chico. —Pasé la noche completa en vela, pensando, decidiendo si sería prudente decirlo. Y créeme, esto no es sencillo...

Las palabras, una tras otra, penetraban y se alojaban en la cabeza de Rey, quien atónita escuchaba. Su corazón estaba palpitando con demasiada locura, intentando priorizar lo que Ben lograba por fin confesarle.

—Esto es un error...— Agregó Rey, mientras se acercaba a Ben y colocaba su mano en el pecho del chico con la intención de silenciarlo.

—El único error es que no pude decirlo antes... de haber sido sincero. Pude haber terminado con esto antes de que comenzara.

—¿Y qué ganabas con eso?

—Que las cosas habrían sido normales entre los dos... como hermano y hermana.

Rey no se había dado cuenta aún, pero su mano continuaba suspendida en el pecho del chico, inconscientemente negada a separarse de él.

—Nosotros... no somos hermanos.— Agregó Rey. Dándole forma por fin a la afirmación más obvia entre ellos.

—Peras y manzanas... una vez que nuestros padres se casen tú y...

—¿Qué?...— Preguntó desafiante. —¿Mágicamente me voy a convertir en una Solo?

La tensión entre ambos continuaba creciendo mientras hablaban cada vez en un tono más bajo, temerosos de que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

La respiración de los chicos estaba sincronizada, sus ojos conectado y había un brillo en ambos, un brillo sediento. Ben se acercó ligeramente a ella, temeroso de hacerla retroceder. Pero Rey y su determinación la mantuvieron en su lugar, casi desafiante.

Estaban a escasos centímetros uno de otro que podían sentir las cálidas exhalaciones de su compañero.

La nariz de Rey se arrugó en una ligera mueca de desesperación. Lo que activó rápidamente las alarmas en Ben. Sujetó fuertemente la nuca de la chica y con un ímpetu salvaje fundió sus labios en los de ella.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Los impacientes besos de Ben se abrían paso entre los labios de Rey.

Con fuerza aferraba el cuerpo de la chica, quien intentaba, desesperadamente, fundirse completamente en él.

Las respiraciones agitadas encendían el ambiente y lazaban sus sentidos al máximo.

No había mucho que reflexionar, nada en que pensar.

Las manos de Ben estudiaban la espalda, los brazos, los hombros. Cada parte disponible a su alcance.

Rey aferraba sus manos al rededor de la ropa del chico. Acercándolo cada vez más. Evitando que se alejara.

Con torpes pasos chocaron directo en la pared, justo al costado de la puerta del baño.

Un rápido vistazo le bastó a Ben para tomar a la chica por las piernas y sentarla en el pequeño mueble de madera donde Rey coloca sus cepillos y el poco maquillaje que Leia le permitía conservar.

Ella era rápida, se amoldaba perfecto a cada cambio, a cada ajuste. Su aferraba y soltaba de Ben en lo momentos indicados.

Las manos frías del chico llegaron hasta el dobladillo de la larga camiseta de Rey. El beso no disminuía su intensidad, pero las curiosas manos del chico eran más tímidas mientras se deslizaban por el abdomen de ella. Las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo el cuerpo de Rey, producían un efecto en cadena; las frías manos de Ben encendían su vientre, ansiando cada vez más.

—Rey...— El lejano sonido de la voz de su madre regresó a ambos chicos a la tierra.

El sonido de la perilla intentando ser abierta provocó que Rey se paralizara y colocara sus manos en los labios del chico.

—¿Qué?...— Preguntó agitada. Terminó por suspirar con calma cuando notó que la puerta aún conservaba el seguro de la noche anterior cuando escapó con Ben. —Me estoy cambiando, mamá...— Agregó apresurada al notar que su madre no desistía en abrir.

—Ya está el desayuno...— Habló del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya bajo...— Rey intentaba controlar el sonido acelerado de su voz. Sus ojos se movieron directo a la sorprendida mirada de Ben. —...sólo estoy esperando que Ben desocupe el baño.— Agregó, dándole una cuartada al chico en caso de que su madre decidiera ir a buscarlo.

—¿Puedes decirle que baje también?

—Si mamá...

La mirada de ambos chicos estaba conectada, se observaban y luego movían sus ojos a la puerta. Prestando atención al sonido en las pisadas de las escaleras cada vez más ausentes. Hasta que mermaron por completo.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Las manos de Ben continuaban sujetando a Rey y ella, aún sentada, conservaba su propia mano en los labios del chico.

El ritmo de sus corazones estaba aún acelerado, una combinación entre la emoción desbordante del momento y el miedo de ser atrapados.

Sus pensamientos estaban casi conectados, incapaces de hablar por el creciente temor de que todo acabe una vez que pongan los pies en la tierra.

Rey suspiró ligeramente mientra Ben comenzaba a relajar sus manos al costado de la chica, negándose aún a soltarla del todo. Esa fue la única pista que tenía Rey para sospechar que Ben deseaba, tan poco como ella, que esto terminara.

—Tenemos al menos cinco minutos más...— Murmuró ella, Dando su último disparo. La confirmación no textual de su deseo por no detenerse.

Los ojos de Ben brillaron con un deseo que ella jamás había visto antes en él.

Ben parecía entender a la perfección las palabras entre líneas de la chica. Pero esta vez fue menos intenso cuando tomó la quijada de Rey y de nuevo se fundía en ella en cálido beso. Que, aún en su delicadeza, era capaz de encender cada terminación nerviosa en el ambos cuerpos.

—Será mejor que bajes tu primero...— Dijo ella cuando Ben se alejó lentamente de su rostro.

—Hablemos después del desayuno.— Sugirió Ben con entusiasmo.

Rey no pudo contestar, no pudo dar una respuesta concreta, aún estaba aturdida así que sólo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

La puerta del baño se cerró detrás del chico y al mismo tiempo Rey dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

No podía bajar del mueble aún, sus piernas estaban estúpidamente débiles, sentía que podría caer si les daba el suficiente peso. Sus manos, por otro lado, se sentían fuertes, imponentes, con la yema de sus dedos remarcaba los trazos del mapa que Ben había dibujado en ella. Su cuerpo aún zumbaba cuando cerraba sus ojos e imaginaba que él continuaba ahí con ella.

Bajó lentamente cada escalón de la casa hasta la cocina, deteniéndose a meditar cada paso que realizaba. Su mente estaba fundida en el futuro. Ben estará ahí cuando llegue. ¿Cómo puede evitar ser evidente ante lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos? Temía que su madre se diera cuenta. Y ¿Entonces que pasaría?.

Miles de escenarios se dibujaban en su cabeza y en cada uno de esos ellos terminaban separados.

Tomó un fuerte respiro antes de ingresar a la cocina, más relajada al notar que Ben apenas se inmutó con su presencia, ella también podría hacer eso.

Han y Leia revisaban detalles sobre la futura boda mientras los dos chicos masticaban lentamente cada bocado.

—Voy a buscar a tu hermano en una hora, Ben... ¿Me acompañas?

Los ojos de Ben se movieron rápidamente de Han hacia Rey para regresar de nuevo a su padre.

—No... no creo poder, tengo tarea.

—Sólo nos tomará unos cuarenta minutos.

Rey fingía que no lo hacía, pero mantenía su atención en Ben, quien nervioso intentaba evitar salir con su padre. Ella conocía bien la razón. Y hasta algún punto se sentía responsable de la negativa de Ben hacía su padre.

—No te preocupes, Ben...— Agregó ella de repente. Dirigiendo toda la atención en la chica. —Yo puedo comenzar el trabajo y cuando regreses haces las conclusiones.

—¿Es un trabajo en equipo?— Preguntó señalando a ambos chicos.

Tanto su madre como Han, sabían que Rey compartía salón con Ben. Por lo que no fue raro saber que ambos trabajarían juntos alguna vez.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Cómplices en el crimen perfecto.

—Está bien...— Reflexionó Han. —...tratándose de tarea.

Ben terminó su desayuno y tomó su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero. Rey imitó al chico apenas este llegó al umbral de la puerta.

—Ben...— Lo llamó Han antes de que subiera las escaleras. —...Regresando quiero hablar contigo.

Rey titubeo durante los segundos que permaneció en la cocina. Era acaso que Han se habría dado cuenta. Estaban perdidos, de seguro lo sabe, de alguna forma se dio cuanta, quizás notó cuando los dos salieron por la noche a escondidas. La película mental de Rey de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas, nerviosa ante la situación subió a tropezones hasta su cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y recargándose en ella.

Reflexionaba sobre la situación. Todo eso estaba mal, y lo sabía por la forma en que la hacía sentir. El nudo en su estómago no era una buena señal. Y de seguro Ben también lo estaba sintiendo.

El sonido de su celular, recibiendo un mensaje la hizo girar para observar su cama, el lugar donde dejó su teléfono.

El nombre de Ben fue lo primero que notó, antes incluso de ver el solitario mensaje "Te veo en el baño".

Rey suspiró cansada pensando que se les acababa el tiempo, esto no podía continuar. Era evidente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Rey asomó su rostro. Ben estaba recargado en su propia puerta con los ojos decaídos. Esta no era una buena señal, temió Rey. Se sentía casi como el día en Naboo cuando fue rechazada por Poe.

Rey no iba a ser la primera en hablar eso lo dejó en claro cuando cerró la puerta y se recargó, al igual que Ben, pero cruzando sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?— Preguntó el chico buscando la mirada de Rey.

—No sé..— Respondió ella en voz baja.

La mirada de ambos estaba perdida, divagando entre los objetos que rodeaban el baño, aún temerosos de confrontarse.

Pero el miedo y la vergüenza eran fácilmente disipables. Ben había pasado noches enteras, en vela, pensando en Rey, deseando poder tener una oportunidad como esta en sus manos.

—Era verdad lo que te dije hace un momento...— Articuló el chico, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas, la manera correcta. Para así evitar que ella decidiera alejarse. —Si me gustas, de verdad.

Pero aún con las palabras indicadas, Rey parecía no reaccionar. Ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos fatalistas, si aceptaba que correspondía a sus sentimientos todo iba a complicarse más. Pero si lo negaba pasaría cada día sumida en la miseria de ver al chico de quien se enamoró y sabiendo que jamás podría estar con él. Ella lo quería todo y a la vez no quería nada. Pues le gustaba lo que sentía, le gustaba como Ben la hacía sentir. Y después del beso que compartieron en su habitación, aún si declinara los sentimientos de Ben, sabe que sucumbiría, tarde o temprano volvería a buscarlo.

—Dime algo, Rey. Por favor.— Ben sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos. Después de unos casi eternos minutos en silencio.

—Intento no... lastimarnos. Esto es complicado.— Rey estaba genuinamente preocupada. No quería romper el corazón de Ben.

—No será fácil. De ninguna forma.— El joven dio dos pasos en dirección a Rey, tratando de cerrar la brecha entre ellos. —Pero te mentiría si te dijera que no es lo que quiero.

Él sonaba tan sincero con sus afirmaciones. Y así como el miedo y las dudas la consumían cuando estaba sola, al lado de Ben estás desaparecían y no deseaba más que quedarse a su lado y no volver a temer nunca más.

—¿Que va a pasar si nuestros padres se enteran?— Rey preguntó preocupada.

—Hasta donde sé. No pueden leernos la mente.— Afirmó sonriendo. Entendiendo que comenzaba a traspasar la barrera en ella. Que lentamente comenzaba a aceptarlo.

—Nos van a descubrir, Ben...— Alegó negando con su cabeza.

—No, si sabemos ser cuidadosos.— Ben cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomando sus manos. —Será como irnos de pinta. Confía en mí.— Murmuró buscando su mirada.

—Lo hago.— Respondió en silencio.

Ben estiró ligeramente sus labios, dibujando la más dulce sonrisa que Rey jamás había visto. Sus ojos se derretían en dulzura. Recargó su frente en la frente de la chica, ella casi por instinto cerro los ojos perdiéndose en la sensación de estar juntos.

—Ok... entonces, esto está sucediendo, de verdad está sucediendo.— Afirmó Ben haciendo que Rey abriera de nuevo sus ojos.

—Supongo que si...— Respondió comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando ahora entre ellos.

Y, por tercera vez en el día, los labios de Ben buscaron de inmediato a Rey. Perdiéndose de nuevo en la sensación que les brindaba estar juntos. Pero los nervios en ella aún eran palpables. Con el menor sonido la chica se sobresaltó y se separó, temiendo haber sido atrapada por su madre.

—Creo que no podremos besarnos en otro lugar de la casa.— Concluyó Ben aún sujetando las manos de Rey. —Mi habitación está fuera de alcance, considerando a Kylo. Y tú no puedes pasar tu vida con el seguro puesto.

—El baño no es precisamente el lugar más romántico del mundo.

—Pero es el único que compartimos los dos.

—Entonces el baño es como... una zona neutra o algo así.

—Si...— Respondió Ben con una sonrisa. —...eso debe ser.

Rey negó, pero ahora un sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su habitación.

—Vamos...— Lo llamó desde la puerta. —...Tenemos una tarea ficticia que comenzar.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Kylo... estamos por llegar.— Anunciaba el joven pelirrojo sentado al lado del chico.

El autobús había salido del campo en punto de las ocho de la mañana, aún demasiado temprano para los estándares de Kylo. Durmió la mayor parte del tiempo en el transporte. Cansado de las habladurías de su molesta maestra, demasiado obsesionada con la astronomía.

Tomó su celular en modo automático para revisar la hora. Y un mensaje de su padre le avisaba que ya estaba en camino a recogerlo. Pasar un día lejos de su familia sólo le generó mas tensión en la espalda. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir con su hermano y en cambio terminó metido en una bolsa térmica tirada en el suelo.

Las ojeras se marcaban profundamente en su mirada, que ya era demasiado huraña.

Apenas bajó del autobús y tomó la pequeña mochila que empacó para sus días fuera de casa.

Han lo esperaba recargando su espalda en su coche.

Un saludo cortante fue lo único que Kylo compartió con su padre antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto. Observaba pendiente por el retrovisor, atento a los movimientos de su padre, pues este se retrasó conversando con la maestra que devolvía las palabras a Han con su estúpida sonrisa.

Al menos unos minutos después Han estaba ingresando al coche con su hijo.

—La maestra dijo que te comportaste bien.— Animó Han a su hijo mientras ponía en marcha el motor

—Pudiste haberme preguntado a mi.— Respondió escupiendo las palabras.

—Necesitas controlar esos arranques tuyos, Kylo.— Suspiró su padre cansado al tomar el volante del su carro. —Escucha hijo,— Dijo retomando su tono habitual y agradable de siempre. —No hemos tenido tiempo de conversar desde que volviste a la escuela. ¿Qué tal te va?

Kylo lo observó con desagrado por al menos una fracción de segundo antes de responder.

—Por la dignidad de ambos. Voy a pretender que no preguntaste nada. ¿Ben está en la casa?

—Haciendo tareas con Rey.

Han afirmo con su cabeza mientras giraba en una de las calles. Kylo tomó rápidamente su celular para teclear un rápido mensaje a su hermano.

_"Caminamos"_

* * *

Rey sonreía tontamente en dirección a Ben, el chico tenía el libro de ciencias en su mano, si bien la tarea no era en equipo, al menos si los atrapaban juntos podrían fingir que así era.

Ben, por su cuenta, aún no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir entre ellos. Estaban saliendo, al menos en secreto. Y Rey le correspondía el sentimiento, no sabía si igual o con menor intensidad al de él.

El sonido de un mensaje lo hizo tomar su pequeño celular. Su hermano se comunicaba después de algunas horas en silencio, "posiblemente durmiendo" pensó Ben al desbloquear su teléfono.

_-Kylo: Caminamos._

_-Ben: Claro, cuando llegues.  
_

Sus conversaciones por mensaje eran tan limitadas, ellos preferían hablar de frente.

Después de alguno minutos leyendo, y espiando por el rabillo del ojos a su nueva novia, Ben escuchó el ruido del carro de su padre, se puso de pie, llamando por completo la atención de Rey.

—Saldré un momento, con mi hermano. —Anunció el chico dándole explicaciones no solicitadas a Rey.

Rey sólo asintió antes de que Ben se acercara a ella y depositara un tierno beso en su coronilla.

Las tiernas atenciones de Ben hacia ella comenzaban a tener efectos diferentes en Rey. Hace algunas semanas cuando Ben la abrazaba o colocaba su mano en su hombro sentía una especia de cosquilleo, del mismo que sentía con Rose o sus amigos en Alderaan. Pero ahora, sentía la urgente necesidad de avanzar más, la desesperación de sentir la piel del chico fundida en la suya.

Rey suspiró apenas Ben salió de su habitación. Y con un ridícula sonrisa se dejó caer en el suelo de su habitación. Colocaba sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras pataleaba en silencio. La emoción que la recorría era difícil de canalizar. Puesto que jamás se había sentido así por alguien. Ni siquiera por Poe.

Tenía la creciente necesidad de contárselo todo a su mejor amiga, pero no lo haría. Rey no se sentía del todo convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto y si le contaba a alguien más sobre esto sabía que la harían desistir.

* * *

Ben bajaba de dos en dos los escalones a la cocina. Kylo estaba de pie en el refrigerador buscando entre las frutas algo que llevarse a la boca.

—¿Qué tal las estrellas?— Preguntó burlón hacia su hermano.

—Ni me lo menciones...— Gruñó el chico cerrando la puerta y con una pieza fría de pollo en los dientes.

Ben sonrió en dirección a su hermano. Kylo ya había dejado sus cosas en la entrada anticipando la salida con su gemelo.

—Salgamos de aquí.— Kylo caminó en dirección a la puerta del patio.

—Ben...— Llamó su padre entrando a la cocina con la mochila de Kylo en las manos.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y giraron en dirección a su padre.

—Sube tus cosas a tu habitación, Kylo.— Recitó extendiendo la mochila en dirección a su hijo.

Kylo la tomó de mala gana y azotó sus pasos camino arriba.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Ben...— Han tomó el hombro de su hijo y presionando su espalda lo guió hasta su oficina.

Ben sintió un repentino nudo en su estómago. Trató de relajarse, ni Han ni Leia podría saber lo que sus hijos había hecho "¿Cierto?" se preguntó Ben cuando Han cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Es sobre Kylo...— Han disipó las dudas en Ben. Quien, más relajado, caminó hasta una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Han.

—¿Qué hay con él?— Preguntó casual mientras se dejaba caer en la silla.

—¿Cómo está?— Regresó Han la pregunta.

—¿Kylo?... Bien, como siempre.— Pudo responder entre cortado. No entendiendo a donde se dirigía su padre con eso.

—Si, pero...— Han suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba reclinar sobre si silla. —Iré al punto hijo; No estoy muy seguro que me guste lo dependiente que es de ti. Desde la mudanza él...

—La mudanza fue tu idea.— Respondió a la defensiva. Interrumpiendo a su padre.

—Lo sé. Pero noto cambios en Kylo y quiero entenderlo.— Han luchaba por mantener un tono civilizado. Un tono que no demostrara hostilidad, pues conoce bien a sus hijos. Y Ben puede ser muy tranquilo, pero sabe como reacciona cuando intentan meterse con su hermano.

—¿Que hay que entender? Él siempre a sido muy apegado, a los dos. No sólo a mí.

—Últimamente lo veo mucho más apegado a ti. Desde que regresamos de Naboo. Incluso pegó sus camas. Ben ¿No ves que no es normal?

—¿Normal? Kylo siempre fue así, desde niños.

—Ya no es un niño, Ben.— Concluyó Han, alzándose sobre su hijo.

—Pero siempre va a ser mi hermano.— Remató Ben.

Han no podía refutar eso. Él jamás podría entender la complicada relaciones de sus gemelos, considerando que fue hijo único.

—¿Y que va a pasar cuando vayan a la universidad? ¿O cuando tengas una novia? ¿Vas a tener a tu hermano siempre del otro lado?

Ben simplemente lo escuchaba atónito. No había pensado en esas situaciones. Y ciertamente, ahora que tenía novia, se sentía extraño pensar en compartir el tiempo de Rey con su hermano. Pero aún así, él era su hermano, por sobre cualquier cosa que Han pudiera decirle.

—¿Esto es por las camas?. Kylo no fue quien las unió, fui yo.— Mintió Ben, algo que siempre hacía cuando notaba que Kylo estaba en problemas demasiado grande para salir solo.

—Ya conozco ese juego.— Han negaba con su cabeza. Y guardó silencio, esperando que los ánimos volvieran a ser neutros. —Escucha... esto no es en contra de tu hermano. Estaba pensando en llevarlo a terapia.

—Y ¿Eso querías hablar conmigo? ¿Quieres mi apoyo? Olvídalo. Kylo no está loco. Es mi hermano y si estar a mi lado lo hace sentirse mejor. Pues; iremos a la universidad juntos y cuando tenga novia, ella sabrá aceptar a mi hermano también.

Ben, enfurecido se puso de pie tumbando la silla en su paso y salió de la pequeña oficina de su padre.

Han suspiró sonoramente mientras colocaba sus manos en su mentón.

—Quizás los dos necesiten terapia...— Murmuró cansado.

* * *

—¿Terapia?— Kylo preguntaba sorprendido, y obviamente molesto.

—Y no lo vamos a hacer desistir, ya lo conoces. Te aviso para que te prepares.

—Lo que me faltaba.

La caminata que había planeado se vio arruinada por las declaraciones de Han. Apenas Ben salió de la oficina y tomó a su hermano del brazo escaleras arriba para contarle todo lo que su padre pensaba.

Y por al menos unos minutos olvidó por completo a Rey. Concentrado directamente en quien era su prioridad; su familia.

* * *

N/A: Chicos, pensé mucho antes de colocar esta nota, pero creo que es importante:

De ninguna manera comparto el pensamiento de Ben y Kylo respecto a la terapia. Pero estoy tratando de escribir desde el punto de vista de unos jóvenes de 16 años. Por que, eso no puedo negarlo, cuando crecemos y tenemos poco juicio y poco entendimiento del mundo que nos rodea, tendemos a malinterpretar y estigmatizar ese tipo de situaciones. No todos, pero si una alarmante mayoría.

Pero nosotros hemos crecido y somos otros. Es importante, y sano, cambiar. Desechando ideas que son casi retrógradas.

Te aliento a ti, si lo que necesitas es ayuda, acercarte a alguien que pueda tenderte la mano sin sentir el menor temor ni vergüenza. Pedir ayuda no te hace débil. Eres fuerte al reconocer que no puedes sólo.

Yo he ido a terapia y creo que gracias a ello soy una persona más plena.

No tengas miedo, nunca. Incluso si lo que quieres es sólo hablar, aquí estamos nosotros también para escucharte.

Te quiero y felices lecturas.


	35. Chapter 35

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Nadie había parecido percatarse de nada.

Ben y Rey evitaban observarse demasiado, continuaban conviviendo juntos, actuando tan normal como podían, lavaban los trastes, jugaban juegos de mesa, veían películas en la sala. Pero cuando la noche abrazaba su hogar y todas las luces de la casa se apagaban, ambos se escurrían hacia el único lugar donde nadie podría verlos, su zona neutra; el baño. El lugar que comenzó siendo una maldición, el espacio que compartía con los gemelos ahora se convertía en el refugio perfecto.

Ellos se escondían ahí al menos una hora. Una corta hora donde se permitían ser ellos mismos el uno con el otro.

Ben era la clase de chico atento que te escuchaba y abrazaba antes de lanzase de lleno a tus labios, o al menos; eso sabía Rey. Él era tan dulce con ella, como si temiera lastimar sus sentimientos, como si ella no se muriera de ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo ve cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

La sensación era intoxicante. Un calor recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando las manos de Ben la presionaban sobre él. Un calor que le obligaba a contraer su cadera, con una creciente y, cada vez más, feroz necesidad de sentirlo.

Ben era todo un caballero manteniendo sus pies firmes y bien plantados en el suelo, conteniendo todas las necesidades de su cuerpo sólo para él.

Recostada sobre su cama, Rey reflexionaba sobre todo, su mente era un enjambre de abejas; zumbando, alejando y atrayendo ideas, un absoluto revoltijo de sentimientos la invadían. Contrastando con los primeros días cuando aún estaba asustada y temerosa, ahora se sentía más confiada en lo que tenían.

Ben era excelente para ocultar secretos, incluso de su hermano. Quien parecía más concentrado en otros asuntos que en lo qué refería a la vida personal de Ben.

Recostada sobre su cama, Rey giró sobre su hombro para tomar su celular en las manos, el reloj en su pantalla marcaba la una y cuarto. Y sus ojos estaban necios en mantenerse abiertos. Pero ¿Quien podría dormir con su cuerpo aún palpitando de la emoción?

Se mordió el labios determinando si mandarle algún mensaje a Ben o dejarlo descansar, quizás incluso ya estaba dormido.

Sus dedos golpearon superficialmente la pantalla de su celular. No había pasado tanto tiempo en realidad, en punto de las doce y media ambos chicos habían vuelto a sus habitaciones. Él no podía estar dormido, no tan rápido. No después de esa noche en particular.

Sentía el calor apoderándose de nuevo de sus mejillas con el simple recuerdo.

Ben Solo la mantenía aprisionada contra la puerta, con una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en el hombro presionándola con más fuerza de la habitual. Pero las manos de Rey eran siempre más curiosas; acariciando sus brazos, sus hombros, su cabellera, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, tanto como Ben se lo permitiera. Hoy sus manos estaban sobre su espalda, desesperada por cerrar la brecha que los separaba.

El pecho de Ben fue lo primero en ceder, apenas Rey sintió a Ben más cerca un suspiro se atoró en su garganta, sus labios eran impetuosos, se resistían a alejarse.

La mano en el hombro de Rey se contrajo con sutileza, un movimiento que no paso desapersibido para ella, un movimiento tan insignificante pero con la fuerza para encender cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ahora necesitaba de él mucho más que antes, su piel ardía por el contacto, desesperada por sentirlo sobre ella.

Y, con esa nueva sensación despierta en su cuerpo, tomó la mano de Ben y la deslizó fraccionada sobre su pecho. Aún con toda su ropa encima la descarga de emociones fue abrumante, para los dos.

Ben palpaba con cuidado el apenas sobresaltado pecho de Rey, sus dedos se movían con delicadeza sobre ella. Rey, en muy pocas ocasiones, utilizaba una camiseta doble para dormir. Hoy no era una de esas pocas ocasiones, pero a pesar del excedente de tela la sensación de Ben reconociendo su cuerpo la encendía, de todas las formas posibles, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los movimientos de chico con armonía.

Ambos corazones latían desenfrenados cuando el beso comenzó a hacerse más débil, separando poco a poco sus labios pero conectando de inmediato sus ojos.

Las manos de Ben se deslizaban poco a poco más hacía abajo deteniéndose en su cadera, enterrando sus dedos en ella y ansioso por poder frotar su pelvis contra ella.

—Descansa...— Alcanzó a murmurar Ben.

—Tú también...

—Lo voy a intentar.— Respondió sonriendo y regalándole un último beso en la frente antes de precipitarse a su habitación.

Rey había permanecido algunos segundos más recargada en su puerta antes de volver en si y regresar a su habitación.

Ella quería más, ansiaba por más.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, continuaba perdida en su momento con Ben. ¿Es que acaso iban muy rápido? Tenían saliendo algunas semanas, pero su relación comenzó como una feroz tormenta, intensa y fuerte.

Y su cuerpo le exigía más.

Sus ojos se cerraban sin especial fuerza y su respiración se volvió más cortada. Mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos imaginando que Ben estaba a su lado.

Pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la ligera curva de su pecho. Un pequeño gemido se atoró en su garganta. Se deslizaba lentamente a lo largo de su abdomen, llegando hasta los pliegues de su pijama.

Cerrando ahora con más fuerza sus ojos y, sin cuestionarse sobre la moralidad de sus actos, colocó sus dedos en la entrepierna. No sabiendo exactamente cómo proceder a partir de ese momento, la pura sensación era electrizante, sus dedos se movían en ligeros círculos. Descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, se perdió en la imagen de Ben aun tocándola.

Su pelvis se movía impetuosa, casi con vida propia sobre su mano, exigiéndose más a sí misma.

¿Pero que más podía entregar?

Esto era nuevo, las cosquillas en la parte baja de su vientre se extendían a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Gemía en silencio el nombre de su enamorado cuando cernía sus dedos y lentamente descubría puntos mucho más sensibles dentro de ella.

Un momento que ansiaba fuese eterno, se sentía en la nube más esponjosa, alto en el cielo. Falta de aire, falta de ideas, falta de racionalidad.

Giró su cuerpo contra la cama, aún con su mano explorando cada rincón de su intimidad. Depositando un fuerte gemido en su almohada.

Quería llorar. Quería gritar. Quería a Ben.

La impotencia que sintió justo después, mientras poco a poco caía de regreso a la tierra, la mantenía con la cabeza enterrada en su almohada. Su corazón no dejaba de correr fuertemente en su pecho.

¿Será una imprudencia exigirle más a Ben?

Ella sabía una cosa con certeza. Necesitaba de él. Necesitaba las manos de Ben sustituyendo las suyas. Necesitaba a Ben explorando el mismo cuerpo que ella acaba de tocar.

* * *

N/A: Oficialmente terminó mi depresión post-TROS.

Espero, de verdad no volver a pasar por un bloqueo como el que viví estos meses.

Estas últimas semanas he estado muy dedicada en adelantar capítulos. Entonces espero poder actualizar más a menudo.

Gracias a quienes regresaron a leer. Y bienvenidos a quienes acaban de descubrir esta historia.


	36. Chapter 36

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Desayunos en familia, no existía nada que hiciera más feliz a Han y Leia.

Sus tres amados hijos sentados junto a ellos hablando sobre las tareas, trabajo, deberes.

Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia de los tres chicos a su alrededor.

Han por su impetuosa necesidad de acercarse mucho más a Kylo. Y Leia, por su parte, atesoraba cada momento que pasaba al lado de su adorada hija.

Dos familia que en muy pocos meses se convertirían en una sola.

—Pensaba que quizás quieras ir a ver vestidos conmigo ¿Qué te parece, Rey?— Leia dirigía una mirada alentadora a su hija.

—Claro mamá.— Respondió ella despreocupada recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

—Tengo la cita hoy a las tres, y después podemos ver las invitaciones.

Rey sonreía al observar lo radiante que lucía Leia sólo de pensar en compartir esos momentos tan especiales al lado de ella.

Casi, por muy poco, podría sentirse culpable del secreto que ella y Ben han guardado tan celosamente desde hace semanas.

Leia y su hija salieron media hora antes de su cita, con la determinación de la madre por llegar puntuales.

Por lo regular, Rey, los fines de semana los pasaba al lado de Ben. Buscando algo en que entretenerse, era como su día de citas secretas; viendo películas en la sala o simplemente compartiendo un bocadillo. Pero no podía rayar en la obviedad negándose a salir con su madre por pasar el rato con Ben.

Así que por primera vez en día los hermanos volvían a estar realmente solos, con la compañía del uno con el otro.

—Detesto esas malditas pláticas con la psicóloga. — Arremetió Kylo cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

—No quiero saber la razón. — Respondió Ben dejándose caer sobre su cama tomando uno de sus cuadernos de la escuela.

—Según tu padre tengo un apego insano sobre mi hermano. ¿Lo crees?

—A mí me dijo lo mismo.

—Y por qué no estás en terapia tú también.

—Supongo que sólo puede reparar a uno de los dos.

Kylo suspiró cansado sentándose al lado de Ben. Observando fijamente el suelo.

—Y el lunes me pidió que llevara a Han y a ella. — Mencionó a la última con cierto desdén.

—¿Leia?

—Si... —Dejó salir la palabra en un respiro corto. Un gruñido casi feroz.

Ben podía ver en el rostro de su hermano lo incómodo que le resultaba todo eso.

Pero también sabía que si Kylo no accedía a estas sesiones con la psicóloga terminarían por enviarlo a una academia lejos de él.

Prefería tenerlo molesto y enfurruñado pero aun a su lado, que perderlo lejos en una academia militar.

—¿Ya le dijiste? — Preguntó Ben buscando la mirada de su hermano.

—Tú crees... la psicóloga se lo pidió directamente a Han, como si yo no existiera.

—Cómo si supiera que no ibas a decirle nada.

—Bueno, tú de qué lado estás. — Kylo sonrió por primera vez en días, así como Ben estaba acostumbrado a verlo.

Kylo tomó un libro de su mochila y aún sentado al lado de su hermano comenzó a hojearlo.

—Tranquilízate, Kylo... Sobrelleva la situación, ya pasará. — Agregó Ben colocando su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano. Brindándole, en silencio, su completo y total apoyo.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con esta maldita tarea de álgebra?... No entiendo nada. —Kylo cambió de tema en medio segundo, dando por terminada la discusión de la psicóloga.

—Rey es un genio en las matemáticas ¿Quieres que la esperemos?

—¡No! — Se apresuró a responder. —Además no está. Salió con su madre.

* * *

—Ese es hermoso. — Alentaba Rey con los ojos brillando al observar a su madre tan radiante.

—¿No es demasiado? — Preguntó avergonzada.

—Ay, por favor. Te luce increíble.

—No lo sé, a mi edad con algo así...

—Hablas como si tuvieras sesenta años...— Rey giró sus ojos al afirmarlo.

Leia era una madre recatada y una mujer en extremo pulcra. Quería inculcar la mejor de las imágenes en su hija.

Y al verse en el espejo, con un vestido tan hermoso. No coincidía la imagen que veía con la de una madre de una adolescente.

—Su hermana tiene razón, el vestido es perfecto para usted. — Alentaba la vendedora parada a su lado. Regalando la más dulce de sus sonrisas disponibles.

—Gracias. —Respondió Leia de inmediato. —Y es mi hija.— Agregó al observar a Rey conteniendo la risa.

—Disculpe, es que usted es... Lo lamento.

Apenada la encargada dio media vuelta para responder la llamada de algún cliente caído del cielo.

—¿De verdad, no crees que es... mucho? — Preguntó insegura Leia después de comerse una risa nerviosa.

—Todavía puedes buscar otro modelo. Pero este me parece perfecto. Es como el que viste en la revista. — Rey recordaba la tarde junto a su madre cuando marcaban modelos en una revista de novias, justo antes de comenzar sus clases.

—Señorita ¿Se pueden hacer cambios sobre el vestido? —Preguntó Leia en voz alta llamando la atención de la apenada encargada.

—Claro que si, si gusta podemos agregarle unas pinzas para ajustarlo a su figura y pueda darse una idea del resultado final.

Leia asintió entusiasmada y, ante la mirada de Rey, la joven encargada de la tienda de novias se dispuso a trabajar sobre ella.

Dando la espalda por completo al espejo las manos de la chica moldeaba la tela para adaptarla a la forma de Leia. Cuando estaba a punto de concluir, se alejó un poco y observó la mirada perdida de su rostro.

—Espere un segundo, le agregaremos un velo.— La mano de la encargada se estiró sobre un perchero que contenía algunos velos, colocó en su cabello los broches necesarios para sostenerlo y la giró para que pudiese ver el resultado en el espejo. —Luce hermosa, su esposo alucinará al verla.

—¿Qué opinas? —Leia dirigió sus ojos a la mirada atónita de su hija.

El velo le daba el acabado perfecto, cayendo delicadamente hasta la mitad de su torso. El vestido era completamente descubierto en la parte trasera, mostrando su impresionante y hermosa espalda. El vestido caía en pliegos asimétricos a todo su alrededor. Era el corte princesa más hermoso que jamás había visto.

—Ese es, mamá. — Murmuró Rey emocionada imaginándose a sí misma dentro de ese mismo vestido.

Después de los vestidos vieron algunas propuestas para las invitaciones y pasaron por algo rápido de comer.

Al regresar a casa subió rápidamente su cuarto buscando deshacerse de la ropa del día y tomar una larga y merecida ducha.

—¿Cómo te fue de compras? — Preguntó repentinamente Ben entrando sin anunciarse por la puerta de su habitación.

—Bien, mi madre eligió un vestido hermoso. — Rey continuó con su rutina mientras Ben caminaba hasta su cama y se sentaba en la orilla observando el ir y venir de su novia.

—¿Buscaste algo para ti?

—Creo que aún es muy pronto, mi vestido no es tan importante como el de ella.

—Quizás más adelante podamos ir... juntos. —Titubeó él con sus ojos fijos en Rey.

—Por supuesto.

Rey se detuvo y colocó algunas de sus cosas en el mueble cerca de la puerta del baño. Caminó de regreso hacia Ben y se dejó caer sobre el suelo, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas del chico quien permanecía en la cama.

—Te extrañé hoy…— Murmuró Ben pasando sus manos sobre el cabello desordenado de Rey.

—No más que yo. —Ronroneó al pasar sus manos sobre los muslos de él.

En silencio ambos se observaban. Rey fue quien se puso lentamente de pie, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del chico, acercando sus labios a los de él.

Fundiéndose en su impetuosa necesidad casi al instante. Empujó tiernamente al chico para recostarlos sobre su mullido colchón y dejó caer su peso sobre él.

Ben sujetaba la cintura de la chica con una fuerza poco usual. La suficiente para mantenerla prisionera entre sus brazos. Girando hábilmente Rey quedo ahora debajo de él, su pierna se frotó sobre la entrepierna del chico. Casi al instante Rey pudo sentirlo. Fuerte y claro. El cuerpo de Ben la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba él.

—Rey… Rey. —Alegó Ben en ligeros murmullos intentando alejarse de ella.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó ella asustada. Pero aun ardiendo en deseo por sentir más de él.

—No podemos… no aquí. —Ben de nuevo la tomó por la cintura y se alejó un poco manteniendo a Rey recostada en la cama.

—La puerta está cerrada…— Murmuró estirando sus dedos y frotando el brazo del chico.

—Pero si me buscan y… Kylo también está aquí. Vamos a… me iré a mi cuarto. — Ben se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, sólo para detenerse y girarse de nuevo en dirección a Rey. —Te veo más tarde. — Prometió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rey suspiró molesta, pero sonrió al entender que esto no era lo último que tendría de Ben este día.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

La casa estaba sumida en obscuridad y silencio. Hacía horas que Rey había dejado de escuchar las pisadas estrepitosas de Han o la ligera risita de su madre.

Ella sabía que era el momento. Dejando de lado su celular, y su entretenida conversación con Rose, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, colocó su oreja en la fría madera sólo para comprobar lo obvio; Su madre y Han ya debían estar dormidos.

Coloco, casi por costumbre, el seguro de su puerta.

Un hormigueo muy familiar le recorrió la columna y le erizó cada vello del brazo.

Ya no se cuestionaba sobre la falta de moral en lo que ella y Ben estaban haciendo. Si existía un infierno, ella estaba casi segura que se lo habían ganado a pulso.

Ahora su cuerpo se volvió codicioso, soñaba despierta con él, con sus besos, con sus caricias. Añoraba que entrara la noche sólo para pasar una hora de su día al lado de él.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, no había necesidad de palabras. Ben ya estaba ahí, esperando por ella.

Pero esta vez, renegada se quedó de pie en su habitación, simplemente observando al chico del otro lado del pequeño cuarto.

—¿Todo está bien? — Murmuró Ben mientras ingresaba a la habitación de la joven Rey.

—Perfecto…— Ronroneó Rey sobre sus labios antes de fundirse de lleno en ellos.

Amaba la forma en que se sentían los labios de Ben, ligeramente carnosos, algo gruesos y profundos. Le encantaba que siempre debía subirse sobre la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo. Y la forma en que él la sostenía por la cintura con fuerza.

Pequeños gemidos se escapaban de la garganta de la chica mientras permitía envolverse por completo en la cálida sensación de estar al lado de Ben.

De un momento a otro el beso, que siempre comenzaba como algo muy inocente, perdió por completo su sentido. Ben deslizó su lengua en la piel de los labios sabor fresa de Rey.

Ella sólo pudo sentir como el universo completo cambiaba de forma cuando Ben la sujetó por la cadera y la recargó con excesiva fuerza sobre la puerta de la habitación.

Sus besos, aún demandantes, abandonaron los labios de Rey y se depositaron sobre su garganta. Un gemido se detuvo en la ágil mano del chico que tapó la boca de Rey a tiempo.

—Shhhh… No querrás que nos descubran. — Mencionó él, juguetón en voz baja.

Rey negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que las manos de Ben bajaban de sus mejillas a su cuello y cadenciosamente se depositaron en su pecho.

—Te necesito…— Suplicó Rey en un débil gemido.

—No sabría que hacer…— Los ojos preocupados de Ben recorrieron desde el pecho hasta los ojos brillosos de Rey.

—Yo tampoco. Y aun así lo quiero.

—Si algo te incomoda, debes decirme.

Con su mano sujetó la parte baja del camisón que Rey utilizaba esa noche para dormir y con cuidado lo subió hasta la altura de su cadera. La respiración y el ritmo cardíaco de ella estaban entrecortados, ansiando por ese momento en especial. El calor la recorría y se concentraba en un solo punto sobre su entrepierna. Justo el lugar que Ben rozó ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos. Involuntariamente las manos de Rey se contrajeron sobre la espalda del chico. Intentando ocultar su rostro en la comisura entre el hombro y el cuello de Ben.

Él dibujaba pequeños y delicados círculos en la piel sensible de ella. Al tiempo que Rey cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en la sensación, ahogando su placer mordiendo, sin mucha fuerza, la clavícula expuesta de Ben.

Un fuerte palpitar envolvía su centro, su cuerpo liberaba sensaciones que no podía canalizar, sólo sabía que necesitaba mucho más. Y, con un valor brindado por el calor del momento, tomó la mano de Ben para mostrarle la forma en que ella se había tocado la noche anterior mientras pensaba en él.

Su cadera reaccionó al instante, frotándose con demanda sobre las caricias que Ben depositaba en ella. Pero, repentinamente, sus movimientos se vieron detenidos. En un acto de puro instinto uno de los dedos de Ben de sumergió dentro de ella, llegando un poco más lejos de lo que ella misma había logrado. Encontrando puntos que ni ella había explorado aún. Lento y rítmico se movía dentro de la chica. Una de sus piernas se envolvió sobre Ben, quería que llegara más allá, quería sentir mucho más de él. Lo que sintió no le hizo crédito a su imaginación. La fuerte rigidez del chico presionaba sobre su vientre.

Rey abrió rápidamente sus ojos para encontrar la mirada apenada de Ben sobre ella. Pero esto no debía avergonzarla, ella lo sabía, ella lo quería. Sus manos vacilaron un rato alrededor de los pantalones de Ben, pero al final deslizó su mano debajo de la presilla y sintió, por primera vez en su vida, la erección de hombre en sus manos.

Temía bajar la mirada, así que simplemente volvió a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras con su mano frotaba de atrás hacia adelante. Ben se contraía y temblaba ante el contacto. Alcanzó a gemir ligeramente el nombre de Rey, entre uno de los muchos sonidos guturales que se asomaban por su garganta.

Las manos de Ben pasaron a la espalda de la chica, temiendo caerse si no se sostenía de algo.

Él conocía bien la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, mentiría si dijese que nunca se tocó pensando en ella. Rey aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, un poco ansiosa y un poco emocionada por ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Ben sólo pudo cerrar con fuerza sus ojos mientras bajaba sus manos para tomar a Rey y hacerla parar.

Sus respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, intentando recuperar el aliento que no habían notado que perdieron. Ben reacomodó la ropa interior de Rey y bajó de nuevo su camisón.

Ambos corazones latían con desenfrene. Ambos querían más. Pero sabía que no era momento.

No en una casa tan llena de personas.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Han por lo regular pasaba las tardes en casa. Sus clases terminaban oficialmente a las dos, lo que le daba el tiempo perfecto para llegar cuando sus hijos y Rey estaban terminando de comer.

Leia por otro lado, debía regresar por las tardes a cubrir su horario de oficina.

Pero este día era diferente, Han y Leia continuaban en la casa. Esperando la hora de salir. Pues, por orden de la psicóloga de Kylo, ambos debían asistir la sesión de hoy.

—Gracias, linda. — Han regaló una enorme sonrisa a su prometida recibiendo una taza de café.

Los gemelos y Rey permanecían aún sentados ante la mesa.

Rey no podía dejar de jugar con las hojas de lechuga de la ensalada. Claramente estaba nerviosa y sumamente ansiosa, ella sabía bien lo que significaba que ambos padre y un hermano salieran de la casa por casi dos horas. Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

La anticipación la volvía loca

—Kylo, prepárate. Nos vamos en veinte minutos. — Las palabras de Han la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

—Lo sé. — Gruñó el chico arrojando su plato sobre el lavabo.

—Escuchen, los dos…— Agregó casi solemne. —De esta sesión depende si les regresamos el carro o no.

—¿De verdad? — Kylo y Ben preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Lo que llamó terriblemente la atención de Rey. Ella ya había dejado claro lo fácil que le resultaba identificarlos, pero en ocasiones como esa, cuando parecía que se conectaban de forma paranormal, ella dudaba de su, autoproclamado, don.

Los ojos de ambos chicos brillaban emocionados ante la posibilidad de recuperar su perdido automóvil. Un vistazo rápido fue lo que necesitaron para decirse todo lo que había que saber "Kylo, no debes arruinarlo"

—No veo por qué no. Es un buen pretexto y excelente incentivo. Ve a prepararte.

Kylo salió de la cocina, sin murmurar, sin gruñir, sin dirigirle miradas de odio a nadie, obviamente deslumbrado con la posibilidad de volver a andar en cuatro ruedas.

Ben permaneció en su lugar, imitando a Rey y demorándose adrede con su comida. Un golpecito en el tobillo lo hizo girar sus ojos en dirección a la chica. Quien sonriendo le marcaba con la mirada que debían salir de la cocina.

Dejando sus platos en el fregadero, salieron juntos con dirección a la sala de estar, no era una coincidencia, ellos sabían bien lo que hacían cuando dejaron caer sus cuadernos y libros sobre la mesa de centro que reposaba frente a la televisión.

No hablaban, sólo lo expresamente necesario. "Sabes esta respuesta" "puedes explicarme". Los pasos de sus padres y hermanos llegaron hasta ellos, la sala estaba de lado a la puerta principal. Han y Kylo pasaron de largo directo a la salida.

—¿Tienen mucha tarea? — Leia se detuvo al notar a su hija sentada sobre el suelo frente a la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Algo…— Respondió Rey, desinteresada. —Estaremos ocupado toda la tarde. No notaremos que salieron.

—Bien, si necesitan algo, llámame. — Su madre terminaba de tomar sus cosas del comedor para colocarlas dentro de su bolsa.

—Mamá, no es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos…— Rey no quiso girar sus ojos. Pero al final lo hizo. Un poco cansada con la sobreprotección de su madre. Claro que, si Leia supiera lo que ellos estaban haciendo, su sobreprotección estaría altamente justificada, pero ante los ojos de Rey era solamente molesta.

Los ojos de ambos chico siguieron de cerca los pasos de Leia hacia la puerta. En silencio esperaron el clic que marcaba que la puerta estaba cerrada, agudizando sus sentidos escucharon el ronronear del motor y como este salía de la cochera. Sus cabezas se alzaron sobre los sillones para ver por la ventana el automóvil de Han alejándose.

Una vez que se sintieron a salvo se relajaron sobre su lugar.

Sin perder mucho tiempo Ben tomó por la mano a Rey y haló tiernamente de ella, llamando su atención.

—Ven…— Murmuró él cuando Rey clavo sus ojos en él.

Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a Ben. Y encontraban su lugar uno junto al otro.

—¿Quieres que veamos alguna película? — Preguntó Ben acariciando la espalda de Rey.

—No…— Le respondió girando y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Las manos de Rey subieron de inmediato a las mejillas del chico. Sonriendo torpemente ante la espera de que sus labios se unieran por fin, después de todo un día esperando por ellos.

Ambos se dejaban llevar por una falsa cotidianeidad que sabían que no podrían vivir.

La desaprobación absoluta de sus padres los separaba. ¿En que se convertirían ellos una vez que Han y Leia se casaran? Rey entendía que esto no se parecía en nada al incesto, pero Dios, sentía que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas cuando permitía que las manos de Ben acariciaran su cuerpo. Explorando tentativamente su intimidad.

Ben adoraba los ruidos que producía la garganta de Rey cuando algo le gustaba. Sus manos inexpertas se movían torpes, pero la sensación de su presencia era suficiente para encender cada terminación nerviosa en ella.

Sus labios se negaban a separarse, intensos y húmedos. Estallando en un profundo éxtasis, separándose únicamente para tomar aire.

Los ligeros pantalones de algodón no eran lo suficientemente gruesos para ocultar la prominente erección que rozaba los muslos desnudos de Rey. La mano de Ben se colaba por la parte baja del pequeño short amarillo, sintiendo como poco a poco ella humedecía ante sus roces. Ella necesitaba esto, ansiaba volver a sentirse como la noche anterior.

Movía su pelvis de atrás hacia adelante. Abrumado con la idea Ben la tomó por la cadera y la depositó sobre el suelo de su sala.

Sus ojos asustados estudiaban los rasgos de Rey. Ella leía claramente la pregunta impregnada en su mirada.

Murmuró un "si" apenas audible. Apenas teniendo el consentimiento Ben jaló de la prenda amarilla de Rey y la dejó expuesta únicamente en su ropa interior. Tragando una gran cantidad de saliva desabrochó sus pantalones y los permitió caer sin gracia sobre sus muslos.

Rey se arremolinó mientras bajaba su delgada ropa interior y quedaba completamente expuesta ante él. Ben entornó sus ojos, no pudiendo ignorar lo que se dibujaba frente a él, las piernas de Rey se abrían ligeramente para darle acceso. Lentamente cernió su cuerpo sobre ella y con su mano disponible liberaba su virilidad. Casi por un instinto reprimido una de las piernas de Rey se colocó sobre la cintura de Ben, presionando sobre él en una silenciosa insistencia para que cerrara su distancia.

Apenas lo sintió frotando en su entrada y una serie de cuestiones la abrumaron ¿Cómo se sentiría esto? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿No necesitaban protección? Las palabras fueron rápidamente silenciadas en su cabeza cuando el cuerpo de Ben comenzó a moverse sobre ella.

Agónica y lentamente sus cuerpos se conectaban un delicioso milímetro a la vez.

Las uñas de Rey estaban enterradas sobre los brazos del chico. No entendía realmente como sentirse, debajo de la incomodidad había un placer que jamás había experimentado, e intentaba concentrarse totalmente en ello.

Un ligero espasmo le recorrió la espalda cuando Ben terminó de acoplarse a ella.

Sus respiraciones no podían encontrar un ritmo, pero ambas estaban agitadas al límite.

—Podemos parar, si no te…

—¡No!... —Rey interrumpió de inmediato las palabras de su novio. —Quiero esto. Sólo hazlo despacio— Solicitó ella en voz baja.

Ben obedecería siempre ciegamente cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Y suprimiendo cada voz en su interior que le exigía ir mucho más rápido. Comenzó a mecer lentamente su cuerpo. Permitiéndose sentir el calor que emanaba dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

La sensación era embriagadora. Poco a poco la incomodidad se dejaba de lado permitiéndole a Rey perderse por completo en la sensación de ser llenada por un cuerpo ajeno al suyo.

Ben lo intentaba, profundamente, concentrarse. Pero entre la sensación y la visión de Rey tendida debajo de él. Con un fuerte espasmo en su cadera salió del cuerpo de la chica y con sus manos detuvo el líquido tibio que surgía de él.

Rey, sentándose sobre el suelo lo observó extrañada como sus mejillas y orejas estaban sonrojadas.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó genuinamente asustada.

—Ter… miné. — Confesó avergonzado cubriendo su cuerpo.

—Oh.

Rey se arremolinó sobre el suelo mientras colocaba su ropa en su lugar.

El silencio los invadió momentáneamente. Incapaces de darle forma a lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

—¿Deberíamos…?— Rey señaló el desorden en sus piernas y los rastros de fluido en el suelo. —Iré por servilletas. — Concluyó luego de no recibir una respuesta clara de Ben.

Mientras limpiaba agradecía al cielo que no hubiese alfombra. No habría forma de explicar la razón de un ligero sangrado en medio de la sala.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Reglas:… — Gruñó Han con las llaves del coche en su mano. —De la escuela a la casa. No quiero discusiones sobre quien va a conducir. Y si quieren salir— Sus ojos se posaron deliberadamente sobre Ben. —¡Me avisan! No van a tomar el carro sin permiso.

Ambos chicos sonrieron cuando las llaves cayeron en las manos de Kylo. Era evidente que habían extrañado su coche estas semanas. Acostumbrados a la velocidad y a asistir solos a la escuela. Sin el ojos vigilante de Leia sobre todos.

Ben no podía contener su enorme sonrisa cuando giró para ver directo a Rey. Ella le regresaba la sonrisa, genuinamente alegre de ver a su novio tan emocionado con la resolución de Han.

—Ok. ¿Rey irá con nosotros a la escuela, ahora? — Preguntó Ben cauteloso en dirección a ambos adultos.

Leia le dirigió una mirada rápida a su hija y luego a su prometido antes de murmurar un contundente:

—No.

—Sólo pensé que sería buena idea…— Ben realmente no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, Pensaba que Leia confiaba mucho más en ellos, por lo que se sintió con la confianza de continuar hablando. —Ya que vamos al mismo lugar y…

—Dije no. — Lo interrumpió sin ver los ojos de nadie.

La cocina se inundó en un profundo silencio. Incluso Kylo, cauteloso se guardó sus pensamientos para él, temiendo que si hablaba les quitarían el carro de nuevo.

El desayuno más incómodo de la familia. Rey estaba completamente molesta con lo poco abierta a discusión que se volvió su madre. ¿Qué de malo tenía ir a la escuela con los gemelos? No es como si supiera lo que ha estado haciendo con Ben. No, si lo supiera, ambos, ya estarían en un internado muy separado el uno del otro.

Terminando el desayuno los gemelos subieron a su coche y salieron disparados con dirección a la escuela. Ben podría querer mucho a Rey, pero ya no aguantaba las ansias de volver a conducir su coche. Era algo que compartían estrechamente ambos chicos; adoraban conducir.

Rey subió al carro con su madre sin poder ocultar lo molesta que estaba con la situación. Lo mucho que la enojaba que no la dejase crecer. Leia era la clase de madre que no le permitía salir a fiestas o divertirse con otros chicos. Por supuesto; Rey si lo hacía. Siempre con la excusa de estar en una pijamada en casa de Rose. O en las salidas al lago, un lago que estaba a menos de quince minutos de su hogar.

—Rey… hija esto no lo hago por injusta. — Leia sintió la necesidad de explicar sus motivos.

—¿Entonces? — Rey la interrumpió de inmediato. —Mamá ya no soy una niña. Y me sigues tratando como si tuviese tres años. — Un reclamo que estaba atorado en su garganta de hacía bastante tiempo.

—Sólo quiero cuidarte.

—¿De qué? — Arremetió de nuevo sobresaltada. —¿De… de Ben?

—Han puede tener sus creencias sobre dejar a los chicos conducir. — Discutía Leia frenando el coche frente a la escuela. —Pero tú sabes que yo no… Sólo te estoy protegiendo. — Repitió cariñosa, observando a su hija con amor.

Rey no quiso responderle. Tenía las palabras en la punta de su lengua, pero eso solo conduciría a discusiones y estaba demasiado molesta para pelear. Así que sólo ajustó su mochila y bajó del carro de su madre.

—Te veo a la salida. — Anunció Leia bajando la ventana.

—Evidentemente… no me das opciones. — La respuesta la terminó dando la espalda y caminando directo a la entrada.

El carro de los gemelos ya estaba estacionado en uno de los espacios por fuera de la escuela.

Rey tomó un fuerte respiro antes de ingresar a la escuela. Ben de inmediato se unió a ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro a modo de un silencioso apoyo por la discusión de esa mañana.

Este, a diferencia de otros días, Rey no pudo concentrarse en sus clases. Pasó el resto de la mañana molesta con el control que su madre ejercía sobre ella. Rey se sentía una joven adulta, considerando todo lo que había experimentado con Ben. Pero no dejaba de pensar que ante los ojos de su madre ella era y, posiblemente, siempre será una niña.

—Rey. Te esperamos a que llegue tu mamá. — Ben se recargó sobre la cajuela de su coche.

Kylo por su parte estaba dejando caer sus cosas en el asiento trasero, esta vez le tocaba conducir a él.

—No, estoy bien. Adelántense. — Rey sonrió al chico.

Ben asintió subiendo al asiento del copiloto. Rey se quedó de pie en el estacionamiento viendo como el carro se alejaba. Arrepintiéndose de no pedirles que la llevaran con ellos. Muy tarde pensó en darle un pequeño escarmiento a su mamá por tratarla como si fuese de vidrio.

La idea pasó por su cabeza como una rápida estrella fugaz. Tomó su celular, colocó sus audífonos y activó el modo avión. Se lanzó a la calle y tomó el camino por el que Ben la llevó al centro comercial. Mientras colocaba su reproductor de música a todo volumen.

Apenas cinco minutos después Leia pareció en su carro buscando a su pequeña hija. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, inspeccionando a las estudiantes que esperaban su transporte o que simplemente se quedaban a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Poco a poco comenzó a impacientarse "¿Habrá ido al baño?" se preguntó al bajar del carro e ingresando a la escuela. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse conforme pasaban los minutos sin encontrar a Rey. Tomó su celular y marcó al memorizado número de su hija, la línea no sonaba y mandaba directamente al buzón.

Regresó corriendo a su carro, sin dejar de llamar a su hija una y otra vez. "¿Quizás se fue con los gemelos?" era la duda que no dejaba su cabeza mientras conducía rápidamente de regreso a su casa.

El carro se quedó con la puerta abierta una vez que llegó, casi tumbando la entrada.

—¿Ben, Kylo?... — Los llamó sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz.

La cabeza de uno de los gemelos se asomó por la cocina. Leia corrió hasta ellos sin encontrar lo que desesperadamente buscaba.

—¿Y Rey? — Preguntó asustada ante la mirada de los gemelos.

—Se quedó en la escuela…— Respondió Ben lentamente, estudiando las facciones de su futura madrastra.

—¿No esperaron con ella? — Preguntó en un susurró que casi sonaba a regaño.

—Ella nos pidió que nos adelantáramos. — Respondió Kylo sin cortesía frunciendo el ceño. Claramente sintiéndose ofendido ante semejante acusación.

—¿Todo bien? — Ben cuestionó, después de ver a Kylo.

—No estaba. — Leia afirmó mientras tomaba de nuevo su celular y llamaba de nuevo a su hija. —No… No contesta su maldito teléfono. —Recriminó. Estando a punto de lanzar su teléfono contra la pared.

—Quizás ella tomó un autobús o…

—No. — Leia interrumpió de inmediato el consuelo de Ben. De nuevo colocando su móvil en su oreja —No… ella jamás ha hecho una cosa como esta. ¿Han? — Respondió apresurada a su teléfono. —Han, no encuentro a Rey. — Sollozó la angustiada madre. —Fui a… a la escuela a recogerla. No, estoy aquí, están los gemelos pe… No, la dejaron sola.

Leia salió de la cocina y subió rápidamente las escaleras, esperanzada de encontrar a su hija en su habitación.

—¿En dónde crees que se metió? — Preguntó Kylo observando a Leia desaparecer.

—Ni idea. — Ahora Ben tenía su móvil marcando a Rey. —No contesta. — Afirmó asustado —¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—No creo…— Kylo regresó su atención a su comida. Restándole importancia a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo —La chica es independiente, Ben. Tiene meses viviendo con nosotros ¿No lo habías notado?

—¿Salimos a buscarla? — Sugirió Ben cuando escuchó el portazo escaleras arriba. Posiblemente Leia dándose cuenta que su hija tampoco estaba ahí.

—Te aseguro que en cualquier momento va a llegar. Oh y va a ser muy divertido la cantidad de gritos y llantos que vamos a escuchar.

A Ben le molestaban, en ocasiones como esta, los comentarios de su hermano. Negó con su cabeza, genuinamente preocupado por lo que pudiese pasarle a Rey. ¿Qué tal si alguien se la llevó? Jamás se perdonaría si algo así ocurría, pues él estaba con ella. Prácticamente fue el último en hablar con ella.

Se martirizaba a si mismo por haberla dejado sola. Podría haberle dicho a Kylo que regresara por su cuenta y él quedarse a esperar a Leia junto a Rey. Eso es lo que haría cualquier intento de novio que pretendiera estar con ella.

Sin más con que aportar continuó insistiendo en llamar a Rey a su celular.

* * *

—¡Han! — Leia se dejó caer en su prometido apenas este cruzó la puerta.

—Tranquila. Vamos a salir a buscarla. — Le dijo mientras dejaba su maletín en la entrada.

—Debemos llamar a la policía. — Dijo desesperada.

—No harán nada hasta que pasen 48 horas. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tranquilizarnos y salir a buscarla. — Agregó Han lo más relajado posible. Intentando bajar los niveles de estrés de su futura esposa.

—¿Y si le pasa algo? Si alguien se la llevó…— Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar mientras imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles de donde podría estar su hija.

—Leia, tranquilízate. Discutieron esta mañana, ella sólo está molesta.

—No… no… ella no es así. — Alegaba ella mientras ajustaba su bolso y salía por la puerta.

—Tengan su teléfono encendido…— Han se dirigió a su hijos que permanecía de pie ante las escaleras. —Si ella aparece llamen a Leia o a mí.

—Ok…— Respondió Kylo ante el silencio de su hermano.

Apenas el coche de su padre salió, Ben volvió en sí.

—Iré a buscarla…— Dijo tomando las llaves de su carro.

—Has lo que quieras…— Kylo vaciló con su mano y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. —Ya te dije lo que va a pasar.

—Tú no la conoces…— Ben amenazó y cerró su puerta a su espalda. Sin quedarse el tiempo suficiente para escuchar a su hermano bufar.

Leia, Han y Ben. Habían salido desde las tres de la tarde. Habían dejado de saber cualquier cosa de Rey desde la una, hora en que Ben y Kylo se fueron dejándola sola en la escuela.

Pasaban las horas y constantemente Kylo recibía llamadas de su padre y su hermano para saber si Rey ya había aparecido.

No fue hasta casi las nueve de la noche que la puerta de entrada se abrió. Rey ingresaba sacando sus audífonos, atenta de escuchar la voz de su madre.

—Hey desaparecida…— La recibió Kylo levantando su cabeza del sofá.

—No estoy de humor. — Rey dijo de inmediato reconociendo al hermano.

Rey dejó sus cosas en la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina sirviendo un vaso con agua.

—Oye, tienes a toda la familia en la calle. — Kylo se recargaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el umbral de la puerta.

—¿En serio? — Preguntó Rey un poco preocupada. Ella sólo quería darle una lección a su madre. No pensó, en ningún momento, la preocupación de Han. Y sumida en su egoísmo confesó que tampoco predijo el comportamiento y respuesta de Ben.

—Dejaste claro tu punto. Por cierto. — Agregó Kylo mientras disparaba el flash de su cámara en su móvil.

—¿Qué haces? — Rey se molestó frunciendo el ceño al notar que le tomaba una fotografía.

—Avisándole a mi padre que ya estás aquí. — Respondió sin subir sus ojos hacia ella tecleando un mensaje, tanto a su padre como a su hermano. —Oye… esta fase tuya, de rebelde… Me agrada. —Rey de inmediato puso sus ojos en blanco, pensando, seriamente, que esto era sólo otra forma de Kylo para molestarla. —No gires los ojos. Lo digo de verdad. No tienes tres años para que tu madre te trate como niña.

Rey dejó escapar un poco su aliento ante las palabras finales de Kylo.

—Me voy a bañar. — Ella abandonó su lugar y caminando hasta las escaleras.

—Buena idea… apestas a sudor. ¿Dónde estuviste? — Kylo insistía siguiéndola con pequeños pasos.

—Caminando. — Simplemente dijo mientras subía los escalones.

—La próxima vez que te escapes, invítame. Al menos así no estarás sola.

—¿Es mejor tu compañía?

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que la pruebes…— Kylo sonrió cínico observando a Rey de pie en la planta alta. —Oye, cuando llegue tu mamá, vas a tener problemas.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo. — Respondió caminando a su cuarto y azotando la puerta a su espalda.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—¿Dónde está?

Kylo no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ante la precipitada aparición de su hermano.

—Subió a darse un baño. — Respondió regresando su atención al televisor encendido. —Te dije que iba a estar bien. — Agregó triunfante, pues nunca dudo el cómo resultarían las cosas.

—¿Ya le avisaste a Han? — Ben se relajaba ahora sentándose al lado de su hermano, atento a los sonidos del segundo piso.

Quería correr y verificar que Rey estuviera bien, pero cuidaba sus movimientos cuando estaba con su hermano, o su familia, cerca. Ya podría hablar con Rey cuando todos estuvieran dormidos.

—Si, ya deben estar en camino. — Kylo agregó revisando su celular y el mensaje sin abrir de su padre en donde alcanzaba a leer la palabra "gracias".

No pasaron más de cinco minutos de la llegada de Ben cuando Leia y Han entraron por la puerta. Leia estaba mucho más relajada que cuando salieron, tranquila de saber que su hija estaba bajo el techo de su hogar. Pero eso no nivelaba su miedo que poco a poco se transformaba en enojo. Han, por otro lado, siempre lució tranquilo, intentando mantener a su prometida dentro de sus cabales.

Los gemelos ya estaban a su habitación, lo que les permitió escuchar con claridad cuando Leia ingresó a la alcoba de su hija.

—¿Qué ocurre en tu cabeza?— El reclamo era feroz, intentando ser discreto, pero incluso Ben y Kylo escucharon. —¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?— Rey permanecía inmutada ante las palabras de su madre, su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido. —Entiendo que estés enojada, hija. Pero ¿Te parece justo hacernos pasar por esto? Nueves horas. ¡NUEVES HORAS! — Recalcó extendiendo sus brazos. —Y no sabíamos nada de ti. Si vas a hacer otra tontería como esta al menos avísale a los gemelos.

Los ojos de Leia reflejaban su cansancio y angustia. Algo que difícilmente Rey podía leer. En su cabeza sólo rondaba lo sobreprotectora que era su madre. Estaba por irse a la universidad y aún no tenía permisos para ir a fiestas o salir con sus amigos, no cuando vivían en Alderaan, mucho menos ahora que están en Corellia.

—¿Y por qué no mejor me amarras un arnés a la cintura? — Retó Rey cuando su pobre madre estaba por abandonar la habitación. —Así me vas a tener siempre a la vista.— Agregó desafiante viendo directo a sus ojos.

—Tal vez lo haga.— Murmuró Leia antes de azotar la puerta sus espaldas.

—Buena suerte con eso.— Respondió Rey a una imaginaria Leia.

Rey no sentía arrepentimientos, estaba segura en su convicción. Su madre debía dejar de tratarla como a una niña pequeña. Era vergonzoso.

Del otro lado del baño Ben y Kylo se observaba en un profundo silencio. Acostumbrados a los regaños de su padre pero nunca a los gritos de una madre preocupada.

—¿Deberíamos ir con ella? — Se aventuró a preguntar Kylo, mientras señalaba la puerta del baño.

—¿Deberíamos? — Ben repitió extrañado ante la pregunta de su hermano. Confundido por su repentino interés en el bienestar de Rey.

—Estamos hablando de la misma niña mimada que lloró por un chico en Naboo. Podríamos reconfortarla o algo. — Agregó sin prestar especial importancia.

—¿Quién eres? — Un sarcástico Ben se puso de pie sonriendo y tomando el pomo de la puerta para visitar a su hermanastra.

Apenas la puerta de Rey hizo su acostumbrado ruido al abrirse los ojos de la chica viajaron al umbral de la puerta.

—Hey… somos nosotros. — Anunció Ben antes de que Rey hablase y pusiera al descubierto su cercana relación.

—¿Qué quieren? — Preguntó cuándo ambos chicos estaban en su habitación.

—Acompañarte un rato. Trajimos algo de cena. —Ben dejaba a su lado un plato con un emparedado y un vaso con jugo.

—Gracias…— Murmuró sonriendo en su dirección.

—Oye, si te escapas mañana también, podemos acompañarte. — Kylo habló repentinamente.

El chico era, ciertamente, mucho más desinhibido que su hermano. Kylo inspeccionó primero el cuarto de la chica de arriba a abajo antes de recargarse sobre el mismo mueble donde por tantas noches ha besado a su gemelo.

—No creo que pase de nuevo…— Respondió antes de dar una gran mordida a su comida.

—¿Por qué no?... — Preguntó Kylo consternado. —Ya tenemos el carro de regreso… Volveríamos a la escuela antes de que tu madre llegue. ¿Quién lo notaría?

Los ojos de Rey lo estudiaban. Kylo hablaba en serio. Rápidamente regresó su atención a Ben. Buscando una clara señal de que todo debía ser una broma de Kylo.

—El crimen perfecto…— Murmuró Ben sonriendo a la chica.

Rey movía sus ojos, brincando entre hermano y hermano.

Esto podría ser una problema si los descubrían, pero meterse en problemas ahora era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Quería demostrar que no necesitaba que nadie cuidase de ella. Y que era lo suficientemente mayor para irse de pinta no una, sino dos veces.

—¿A dónde iríamos? —Cuestionó afirmando su complicidad.

—Sólo empaca ropa extra y una toalla. — Kylo sonrió victorioso ante lo rápido que Rey aceptó el trato.

Los hermanos permanecieron con Rey al menos una hora más antes de volver a sus habitaciones.

La cita entre Rey y Ben de esa noche estaba oficialmente cancelada, no contaban con que Kylo se anexaría a ella de forma inconsciente. Pero eso no evitó que pasaran la siguiente hora antes de dormir texteando mensajes.

El plan era simple, prepararía algo de ropa antes de salir a la escuela y los gemelos la tomarían y cargarían al carro. De ese modo Leia no notaría que Rey llevaba con ella algo más además de sus libros.

Los gemelos salieron unos minutos después de que Leia dejara su casa.

El camino a la escuelo fue especialmente difícil, emocionalmente el silencio se sentía pesado. Rey no daba su brazo a torcer. Bufaba sus respuestas a los comentarios de su madre.

"Un día muy lindo" "Ajá…" El pronóstico dijo que sería soleado" "mmm…".

—Paso por ti a la una…— Agregó al final Leia estacionándose fuera de la escuela.

—Claro…

Rey bajó del carro azotando la puerta a su espalda. Esperó a que el carro de su madre se alejada por la calle y salió por la misma puerta que entró. Recordando aquel día que se fugó con Ben. Cruzó la calle y corrió directo al punto donde planeó encontrarse con los gemelos.

—¿Lista?... —Ben abrió la puerta de su coche entregándole las cosas que Rey dejó sobre su cama.

Rey asintió sonriendo y subiendo a la parte trasera del carro.

—No volteen. Me voy a cambiar. — Avisó con tiempo mientras se quitaba la playera del uniforme.

Utilizaba debajo un ajustado top. Estaba a punto de deslizar su camiseta por la cabeza cuando la idea de estar semidesnuda con ambos gemelos presentes le ocasionó un conocido hormigueo en su entrepierna. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza paso su ropa y con un sonido de su garganta les aviso que estaba lista.

Kylo fue muy hermético con referencia a donde se dirigían. Rey sólo se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje. Recargado su frente en el cristal del auto viendo la vegetación pasar. Giraba de vez en cuando para ver a su hermanastro conducir, especialmente cuando salió de la carretera y se adentró por un camino de terracería.

El camino estaba marcado por cientos de carros que pasaron a lo largo de los años por ese lugar.

Rey apenas divisó el agua y sus ojos brillaron colocando sus manos en el respaldo del asiento de su novio.

—No es como los lagos de Alderaan. Pero es igual de divertido. — Murmuró Kylo al notar a Rey tan cerca.

El sitio era hermoso ante los ojos de Rey. Un pequeño río con aguas lentas y poco profundas, enormes árboles y un verdoso pasto en el que podía relajarse por horas, además de las coloridas y hermosas flores rodeaban el lugar. Jamás pensó que encontraría un lugar como este en una ciudad como Corellia.

Los hermanos no perdieron tiempo, apenas se bajaron del auto se despojaron de sus camisetas y corrieron a mojar sus pies. Rey sólo se quedó de pie observando el lugar, sonriendo para ella. Respirando profundamente para llenarse del húmedo aire que se siente en lugares donde abunda el agua.

Caminó lentamente y se dejó caer en la orilla del río. Sonrió al ver a los gemelos completamente empapados. La sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer lentamente cuando Kylo caminaba hacia ella. Él aún continuaba intimidándola, aunque intentase fingir que no.

—Vamos, no seas perezosa. —Alegó el chico tomando a Rey sobre su pecho y caminando de regreso al agua.

—¡No!... Kylo, bájame…— Peleó la chica al sentir la cálida piel de Kylo sobre ella.

—Cómo digas. — Murmuró sonriendo y soltándola en el agua.

El estallido de la risa de Ben la hizo reír de regreso. Imposible enojarse. Estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que Rey salió del agua y se recostó en la orilla, ignorando la picazón que le producía el césped, ya regresaría al agua.

—Debimos pedirle a Hux su kayak. — Kylo hablo repentinamente acomodándose al lado de Rey.

—Podemos volver otro día. —La voz de Ben ya no la sobresaltó pues sintió al chico cuando se recostaba del otro lado.

—Oh podemos ir más lejos. ¿Alguna vez has surfeado? — Preguntó observando directamente a su hermanastra. Rey respondió con una negativa de su cabeza. —Te encantará… Voy por algo de tomar. —Dijo al ponerse de pie y caminando directo a su coche.

—¿Qué le ocurre? — Preguntó Rey en viva voz. Preocupada pues Kylo regularmente no es tan amable con ella.

—No lo sé…— Ben arrugó los hombros al responder, dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su hermano. —De hecho fue su idea visitarte ayer después de… tú sabes.

Rey frunció su mirada mientras observaba a Kylo empinarse una botella de agua casi por completo.

—No es una mala persona, Rey…—Ben defendiendo a su hermano, era casi su naturaleza. —Se está abriendo, eso es bueno. Lo conozco. Dale una oportunidad.

—Si tú lo dices. — Murmuró sin dejar de ver al gemelo en el coche.


End file.
